The King's Family
by idrylla
Summary: A continuation of the story "Fili's Second Chance." It's been 83 years since Erebor was reclaimed. Now Fili is King Under the Mountain and Kili is his right hand dwarf. They are faced with the challenges of ruling Erebor and watching their children grow into adults. Sometimes it's hard to separate being a king from being a father.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers!

This story is a continuation of "Fili's Second Chance". You can read it if you wish to understand this story better, as this one will be full of OC's (but no Mary Jane's). To make things a little more clear and remind those who read "Fili's Second Chance" of the original characters, I'll give a little background here about the characters and the story.

It is a little more than eighty years since the Battle of the Five Armies and sixteen years since Frodo's quest to destroy the One Ring. Erebor had seen its own battle during that time and Fili had led an army of dwarves and men against orcs and goblins.

Fili is King Under the Mountain. In his youth, he had married a lovely dwarrowdam named Mailli and they had one child together, a daughter named Milly, but Mailli died in childbirth. Several years later, Fili fell in love and married Sigrid, daughter of King Bard of Dale. They had one child together, a son named Hrafn. Sigrid was the only mother Milly ever knew. Being human, Sigrid died many years ago, leaving Fili to raise their children in their last few years as youth before becoming full-fledged adults.

Six months ago, Milly, now 83, married Lord Graig. Hrafn is 79.

Kili and Tauriel married and had four sons: Torsten, 80, Iomhar, 77, and twins Klin and Keil, 25. Kili is Fili's right hand man and they are not often seen one without the other.

Before Thorin's death, he had married and old friend from the days of his youth, a lovely dwarrowdam named Fire, but now Thorin, Dis and most all of the Company have passed away, except Nori and Bofur, who are quite old now.

This story will follow King Fili and the Royal Family as they go through everyday life. A life full of laughter and tears and as ordinary a life as being the royal family of Erebor can have. Fili and Kili will watch now as their children grow, marry and have children of their own.


	2. Lessons from the Forge

**Chapter 1 - Lessons from the Forge**

Ten or so years before his death, Thorin had passed on the crown of Erebor to Fili. Thorin had several reasons for doing this and not ruling until his death. One reason being he did not want Fili to be alone as he started his rule as king. Thorin knew the heavy weight of responsibility and he wanted to make sure Fili had plenty of aid in the beginning, to which Fili had been very grateful.

The second reason Thorin had given up his title was so he could enjoy his last years - free from responsibility. Even before becoming King Under the Mountain, he had been a prince and solely responsible for his people during their exile. There had been very little time for just him. Now he wanted that time to be free of such burdens. He wanted to craft again and have time to spend with his wife.

Thorin had gone back to the forges. During his life, in his exile, Thorin had worked as a blacksmith to earn money to care for his family. Now he worked for the sheer joy of creation.

Fili would join Thorin in the forge when time permitted and worked to hone his own skill as a smith. It was hot, noisy work that would make his muscles ache, but there was also a sense of calm in the steady hammering of the metal and watching a chunk of iron turn into something beautiful.

Fili learned more about ruling Erebor during his time in the forge with Thorin than he had in the forty years of being Crown Prince to King Thorin. In smithing, a firm, but gentle hand is needed to work the metal. The smith must work hard, be patient, and keep constant watch over his work to make it form into something beautiful and useful. Thorin also taught Fili how to spot bad metal before even starting to work it, thus saving the smith many hours of work. But, sometimes, problems arose unexpectedly, no matter how careful the smith was. So it was with ruling a kingdom. A good king tried to see problems before they could grow, but unexpected things happen, and the trick is to learn to deal with those issues calmly.

Fili was filled with Thorin's wisdom as a blacksmith and a king while working the hot metal over an anvil.

During his decade without the responsibilities of being king, Thorin had produced enough swords and knives to arm an entire outfit of soldiers. His work was some of the best Erebor had ever seen and to own one of Thorin's creations was highly prestigious.

In the decades following Thorin's death, Fili didn't do nearly as much smithing. But sometimes, when his mind was troubled and he couldn't sleep, Fili would find himself in the hot forge, pounding out his problems on a piece of metal, slowly shaping it into something of use. It helped to clear his mind and often he would come up with solutions to his troubles while working.

Tonight was one of those nights. It was a hot summer. Fili couldn't remember a hotter nor drier summer. It wasn't good for the local farmers, whom Erebor relied on for much of their grains.

The dry weather was also drawing out animals from the wild to drink at the shores of Long Lake. This was good for their hunters and plenty of meat was being stored, but all those wild animals also brought lots of trouble. Erebor's guard was being kept busy protecting the roads from animal attacks.

If the local crops did poorly, winter would be hard on men and dwarves. He wondered how far out this heat and drought extended. Was all of Middle Earth suffering or was it just their area of the world? Fili had sent out scouts and messengers to other areas of Middle Earth, hoping another land was faring better and they might be able to trades goods for food.

Fili's mind worked over the problems and possibilities, and he did not notice that someone else had entered the forge.

"Deep in thought?" Kili asked.

Fili was surprised Kili had been able to walk in without him noticing, but he wasn't surprised to see Kili.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Fili asked.

"No," Kili looked over Fili's work. "Nice. A new knife?"

"Yes. I don't really have a use for it. I'll probably add it to the armory's collection. I just needed to work out some thoughts and the knife has formed.

"I know what you mean," Kili said.

Fili dunked the knife into a bucket of water, then he pulled out his own water pouch and look a long drink.

"What's keeping you up tonight?" Kili asked.

"The heat, the drought and its long term effects on our winter food supply." Fili sat next to his brother. His muscles ached. It was good to sit down. "What about you? What keeps you from sleeping this night?"

Kili sighed. "Torsten." Torsten was Kili's oldest son and had just turned eighty.

Fili waited. He knew Kili would talk, eventually.

"You want to go to the springs?" Kili asked.

Fili nodded. A soak in the hot springs would do wonders for his muscles. He cleaned up his work area and they walked together to the springs. There were few torches lit and it was completely empty. It was just as hot in this room as the forge, but it was a different heat. It was humid and smelled of the fragrant oil they burned in there. It was calm and relaxing. They stripped down and slowly sank into the hot water.

It stung and it soothed. Fili laid his head back against the pool's edge and gave a great sigh. He watched Kili swim a few laps up and down the pool before he settled on the step next to his brother.

"So, are you going to tell me about Torsten, or do you not wish to talk about it?" Fili asked.

"I'm worried about him, Fee. Most of the time, his inability to walk has little impact on his life. He can go about his duties and training within Erebor, but he is feeling trapped. I've watched Hrafn and Iomhar decline hunting outings or trips to Dale or Mirkwood. They say it's because they are too busy, but I know it's often for Torsten's sake. He cannot leave the mountain. He can't go hunting and trips to Dale require a lot of planning and work because of his chair."

Kili's eldest son had been injured sixteen years ago at the Battle for Erebor during the War of the Ring, taking away his ability to walk. Through some ingenious ideas and skill, a chair with wheels had been built for Torsten. He could easily get around Erebor. Its stone walkways were easy for the chair to glide down. Through a bit of work, most stairs in Erebor had been fitted with smooth ramps. There were very few places within Erebor that Torsten could not go.

But, Kili was right. Leaving Erebor was near impossible. The outside terrain was not kind to anything on wheels. Torsten was, to some degree, a prisoner within Erebor. Fili knew that his son, Hrafn and Kili's second son, Iomhar, had turned down countless trips over the years to save Torsten the uncomfortable and frustrating situation that he could never go out on these expeditions.

Kili went on, "I know that Torsten is grateful for his cousin and brother's consideration for him, but he feels, well, this is hard to say to you, but he feels they are pitying him and he doesn't want to be pitied. He got mad at Iomhar for not going out with yesterday's hunt. Iomhar says he's not interested in going out in this scorching heat, but Torsten knows better."

"Being a good brother is hard work," Fili smiled.

Kili grinned. "You would know best, Fee."

Fili splashed his brother before resuming the topic of conversation. "What can be done? Does Torsten have any ideas?"

"No. He says there is nothing that can be done. He is here for life."


	3. Lunch With the King

**Chapter 2 - Lunch with the King**

The next day, Fili invited Torsten to share lunch with him.

"Afternoon, King Fili," Torsten glided in.

"We're alone, Tor," Fili said.

"Well, then, Uncle, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Torsten's face smiled and his tone was pleasant enough, but Fili detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I have some things I wish to discuss with you," Fili went to the table where lunch was laid out. They sat together and began working at their food.

"How are you doing with your duties and tasks?"

"Fine. I inspected the ore that's been coming from the northern mines. It seems to be of good quality. I visited the market yesterday, to check on some pillars. They were fine and the people in the market seemed happy enough."

"I'm glad to hear it. Are you happy? With those duties?" Fili asked.

"I suppose." Torsten sat back in his chair, looking over his uncle, who seemed very interested in the chicken leg on his plate. "Where is this going, Uncle?"

"You have seemed unhappy as of late and I want to know if it is the tasks you have been assigned or something else. Can your uncle help you or perhaps the King Under the Mountain?"

Torsten looked at Fili in surprise. "It's not my duties, Uncle Fili. I like my jobs."

"But if you could have any job at all in Erebor, what would you do?" Fili asked.

"I don't really know," Torsten thought for a bit. "But, I suppose if I could do anything at all, I would like to be a mountain inspector and land surveyor. Something outside."

Fili was impressed but not surprised. Torsten had an eye for rock and stone. He often inspected ore as it was mined, making sure the ore was quality material. He also inspected mines, caverns, housing areas and all areas of Erebor with major stone walls or pillars. Fili assumed Torsten's talents came from his mixed blood, the excellent eyes of an elf, with a sense of stone that came from being a dwarf. Torsten said the stone spoke to him. He could see cracks forming and knew if they were of concern or not. Fili knew that if Torsten could, he'd be out on the mountain side, scaling its walls, making sure their home was secure and safe.

"You would be a fine inspector. Your keen eyes have already saved us from several potential problems," Fili said.

"Thank you. But it can never be. I cannot go outside because of this blasted chair," Torsten smacked the wheels of his chair with his hands.

Fili sighed. He was glad Torsten had come out and acknowledged his situation. "What can be done to help you?"

"To go outside?" Torsten asked, but then he let out a mirthless chuckle. "Nothing can be done."

"You have no ideas or solutions?" Fili asked.

Torsten shook his head sadly. "None. At least none that are possible."

"Like what?" Fili inquired.

"Like me growing wings so I could fly or suddenly regaining use in my legs again."

Fili sighed. His heart ached for his nephew. "If I could, I would make it so. Surely there is something."

"No, there isn't. My chair cannot go outside. Hrafn, Iomhar and I have tried various wheels for my chair; big wheels, lots of small ones and wheels with ruts cut into them for traction, but nothing works."

"You can ride a pony, can't you?"

"Yes, but I can't get on by myself or off. And, once I am off, I need my chair. That's not easy to cart around either. No, I am bound to the inside of this mountain forever." Torsten sighed and looked into his lap, his lunch forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Lad."

"I don't like pity, Uncle."

"It's not pity. It's my fault things are the way they are. You and Hrafn were too young to fight. I should not have allowed you to fight in the Battle for Erebor." Fili had never forgiven himself for that. Hrafn had a scar that ran down most of his back thanks to a goblin's sword. Fili was so glad Sigrid hadn't been alive to see that. She would have killed him.

"Uncle Fili, there is nothing you could have done to stop us, save locking Hrafn and myself up in the lowest prisons. I have never regretted my decision to fight for our home and I have never blamed or felt any anger with you."

"Torsten, my brother's son, I am very proud of you. I always have been and if there is anything I can do as your uncle or your king, I will," Fili held his hand up and cupped the back of Torsten's head.

"I know, Uncle. Thank you." They went back to their food and after a few minutes of silence, Torsten spoke. "Uncle? If you could have any job in Erebor, what would you do?"

Fili thought for a moment. "An engraver."


	4. Children Under the Mountain

Family dinners were not what they use to be back when there was Thorin, Fire, Dis, Dwalin, Balin, Sigrid, Kili, Tauriel and all the children. Now it was Fili, Kili, Tauriel and their young twin sons. Often Hrafn, Torsten and Iomhar would join them, but not tonight. Sometimes Milly and her husband Graig would join them for dinner, but they usually preferred to eat together, in their own home. Fili missed the lively conversations and the booming laughs of Thorin and Dwalin.

Tonight, however, Klin and Keil were entertaining them with a story.

"Master Dar was explaining theft laws," Klin explained.

"But it was so boring, everyone kept falling asleep," Keil continued.

"He kept reading on and on until his own lecture bored even him."

"And he fell asleep standing up, with the book in his hands." They both broke into laughter.

"I'm glad to know law study is as dull as ever," Kili laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Don't say that in front of Hrafn," Tauriel said in a most serious tone. "He's quite excelled in law. At least once Prince of Erebor understands his people's own law."

Kili acted offended. "What are you talking about? I know our laws. If you do something wrong, you get punished."

"And that's why are never invited to court," Fili said.

"I know," Kili smiled slyly.

Fili had enjoyed the law studies, but perhaps it was because his instructor had been old Mister Balin, who obviously was a better tutor than the young princes had. Fili couldn't help thinking how Balin would have reacted to this story or Uncle Thorin.

* * *

Many evenings, Fili spent his time at Kili's home. They would talk, laugh, discuss state matters, play duets on their fiddles and listen to Klin and Keil tell stories about their day, but there were many evening where Fili was alone. With his wife dead and his children grown, the home he had built for his family was all but empty now. Hrafn still lived with Fili, but he usually chose to spend his evening with the lads of the militia and his cousins. Sometimes, the quiet peace in his home was exactly what Fili needed after a hard day, but often, he was lonely. He found himself staring into the fire, brooding about something or other and he did not like it. Now he understood what Thorin's life had been like and it made him sad. But it also made him very thankful that he had invited Thorin to take a more active part in the lives of his nephew's children. Those evenings Thorin had spent with them were Fili's favorite memories.

A knock at the door woke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see his lovely daughter walk in. She and Graig had been married for six months now. Fili didn't often get to see Milly anymore. When Dis had died, Milly had taken over the duties of princess. There were public relation tasks as well as being hostess to all visitors and diplomatic dinners. Her work and Fili's did not often cross.

"Hi, Adad," she said.

"Milly, this is a wonderful surprise," he kissed her cheek. "Would you like something to drink? Tea? Wine?"

"No thanks. I was hoping I could talk to you," Milly said.

"Of course, sit down," Fili replied. They took their old seats in the room; the same seats that had always been theirs during Milly's childhood.

"I," Milly's voice faltered. She took a deep breath. "People keep asking me if I'm with child yet and when I say that I'm not, they ask why."

"That's rather rude," Fili said. "You've only been married six short months."

"I know. And, I overheard some dwarrowdams talking the other day. They were saying something must be wrong with me and that maybe I can't have children and then who will be the next king?"

Fili reached out to his daughter and pulled her close.

"I've not been married long. I'm still learning my duties as a princess and getting use to being a wife. I'm not ready for that responsibility yet, but I know that I must soon produce an heir."

"Wait, wait, wait," Fili said, pulling away from her and looking her in the eyes. "It's true that your first son will become the next crown prince and therefore, King. But, am I so old that you fear I will drop dead soon?"

"Of course not, Adad."

"I am young and healthy and I plan on living for many decades to come. There is lots of time for you to bear children. You need not rush. When you and Graig are ready, then have your first child, but not until then." Fili squeezed her tight against his shoulder.

"But what do I say when others ask?"

"You don't have to answer. It's none of their business. But, if out of good manners, you feel you must answer, then tell them the truth. You will have children when the time is right."

"Thanks, Adad." Milly snuggled into her father's arms. They were silent for a moment. Fili couldn't wait for grandchildren, but it was not something to be rushed into. He knew all too well what happened when one was forced into parenthood before they were ready. It had happened to him.

"Adad? What will happen if anything happens to you before I have a son or before that son is old enough to take the throne?" Milly asked.

"There's an order. It's all written out, officially, so there is no doubt should that situation arise. If I should die before your son is old enough to be king, Kili will take over as Prince and rule until your son is of age. If Kili should die, then it goes to Hrafn to act as steward. After him, it's Torsten and then Iomhar. The three of them can never be king, only stewards. The crown can only go to a full dwarven Son of Durin. That means the throne has to go through you to a son."

"If I had been a boy, things would not be so complicated," Milly mused.

"True, but you would not have been nearly so beautiful as a boy," Fili smiled. "There are too many 'what ifs' and 'if only's.' If only you had been a boy. If only your mother hadn't died. If only I had taken a dwarven wife instead of a daughter of men." Fili sighed. "It does no good to dwell on these things since they cannot be changed. I am glad you are my daughter and not a son. And, while I wish your mother had never died, I do not regret my choice to marry Sigrid. No. All has turned out well and I am proud of you and Hrafn."

"I love you, Adad."

"Love you, too, my sweet."


	5. Bofur and Nori

**Chapter 4 - Bofur and Nori**

Fili was getting ready for Citizen Day or as he secretly called it, Complaint Day. It was something Thorin had started when he had been king. It was one morning a week set aside for the people of Erebor to come directly to their King with their problems, concerns or news. When Fili had become King, he almost gave up these days, but he saw how beneficial they were. His people kept him supplied with information that reflected how the kingdom was doing. He would be a fool to ignore the genuine concerns of his people. Some came just to complain about silly, simple things, but often they informed him of larger issues without their realizing it.

During the course of two weeks, Fili had heard from fourteen separate dwarves about how there was a draft in one residential neighborhood that kept them from being able to heat their homes. He had sent Torsten to the neighborhood to inspect the stone and he had found a crack forming in the ceiling, which caused the draft. The crack was easily dealt with as it was still relatively small. Had the residents not complained to Fili on Citizen Day, they wouldn't have know about the crack until it was too late and causing major problems.

As beneficial as Citizen Day was, sometimes, it was hard for Fili to face.

Triel was Fili's official scribe. He sat at a small table, with several jars of ink and a stack of blank scrolls. Triel would record the names of every citizen who came to see Fili and what the purpose of their visit was about.

Fili was settled into his chair, and ready for the day when the door opened a few minutes early. That was unusual, but Fili was prepared to begin. He recognized the dwarf. His name was Brik and he was a healer in training.

"My King," Brik bowed. "Master Odstan has sent me to fetch you. Mister Bofur's health has taken a turn for the worse. Master Odstan does not believe he will live to see tomorrow."

Fili stood up. Citizen Day was cancelled. "Triel," he turned to his scribe, "I must go immediately. Please make my excuses. Either reschedule the appointments or record the reason for their visit. I will get back to each of them personally."

"Aye, my King," the scribe nodded.

"This way," Fili said to Brik. He led them out a back door, avoiding the crowd who had come to see Fili. They walked in silence for a while. "Has Prince Kili and Master Nori been informed?"

"Aye, my King. Others were sent to fetch them," Brik answered.

They soon arrived at Bofur's home. Bofur's eldest nephew greeted Fili. Odo, Bombur's oldest son was Kili's age. They had known each other as dwarflings, growing up in the Blue Mountains, but not very well, as the families were of different class ranks.

Odo bowed, "King Fili, thank you for coming."

Fili laid a hand on Odo's shoulder. "Just Fili, please. It's good to see you, Odo. How's Bofur doing?"

"Not well, but, when he's awake, he continues to smile. I believe he is quite at peace with his situation," Odo smiled sadly.

Fili walked into Bofur's room. He was sleeping in his bed. Once a hardy dwarf, Bofur was now small and thin. His hair and beard are as white as fresh snow. Fili chuckled quietly to see even in his advanced age, sitting on the doorstep of death, Bofur still wore his ridiculous hat. Fili could not remember a time that Bofur didn't wear the hat. It had been patched up so many times over the years, Fili wondered if anything of the original hat remained.

He quietly pulled a chair alongside the bed and looked over his old friend. Fili had once asked him how he lived such a long life. Bofur had laughed at him.

"The secret," Bofur had told him, "is to keep smiling."

Kili arrived, pushing an old Nori in a chair similar to the one Torsten used. Nori's eye sight was all but gone. Kili set Nori right next to Bofur's head. Blindly, Nori reached out to find his friend and Kili led his hand to Bofur's hand. Nori grasped it and lowered his forehead to Bofur's hand.

Bofur's breathing was shallow, but steady. Fili reflected on Bofur's life He was from the Broadbeam Clan, a clan of good dwarves who were always loyal to the Longbeards. They were often skilled craftsmen, but in the tough years that followed the sacking of Erebor, even families that had once been well off, like Bofur's parents, were forced into hard labor.

Bofur had a talent for wood craft, like his cousin, and had hoped to make toy maker his life's work, but that did not bring in enough income to support their family, so he went to work in the mines. The hours were long and the work was hard, but the pay was steady and Bofur was a good worker.

Bofur had always gotten along well with Prince Thorin and his family, although they had limited interaction. When Thorin had called on dwarves to help reclaim Erebor, Bofur and his family were the only dwarves who were not related to Thorin in some way to go on the journey. He had gone because of his love and respect for the exiled Prince. He went along for the adventure and the possibility of some gold at the end.

His loyalty to Thorin had been rewarded and Bofur was given the rank of Master of the Mines and he over saw all mining production and later he took over Bifur's toy stall in the market when Bifur had gotten too old.

Bofur was loved by all who knew him. He made friends where ever he went. But now, sitting around his bed, were the dwarves who knew him the best. Odo pulled up a chair and sat at Bofur's feet. Odo was the spitting image of his father, Bombur, only not quite so round.

"Don't sit so glumly," Odo said. "Uncle Bofur would not want that. He may never open his eyes again, but while he lives, we will speak of him and to him. I like to think he can hear us. Let stories of his life as told by the voices of his closest friends be the last thing he hears in this world."

Everyone said an awkward hello to Bofur. Fili heard Nori chuckle.

"I was just thinking," Fili said, "Do you remember when I was just a young thing of twelve, mother sent me on my own for the first time to take Thorin his lunch at his forge and I got so lost. I ended up in a part of the village I had never been too, right next to the mine entrance. You were just headed in to work and you found me and helped me find my way to Thorin. You never told Thorin I had gotten lost. You said that you had just run into me on my way to the forge and you thought you'd drop in to say hello. I was so grateful. Had Thorin or my mother known I had gotten lost, I never would have been allowed out of the house again."

Kili chuckled. "I remember that. I know that you've saved my life a number of times. Several times when I was growing up, you helped to get me out of terrible scrapes that I had manage to get myself into. And then, when we were at Laketown, just before the dragon came, and I was so sick from that poisoned arrow, you were the one to get the Kingsfoil that saved my life. Without you, Tauriel could have never worked her healing magic and I wouldn't have gotten to live, to marry her, or have my four sons. I owe my life to you, my friend."

For several hours, the friends sat together, retelling tales of their times with Bofur. Nori never let go of Bofur's hand and spoke very little, but kept his head close to Bofur's. Fili sent for some food at mid day and they continued to talk as they ate, except for Nori, who could not be persuaded to even have a sip of broth.

It was Nori who was the first to notice Bofur's condition change. His breathing became quicker and his forehead was furrowed. Fili watched Bofur carefully.

"Bofur, you old goat. Can you hear me?" Nori said.

Bofur opened his deep brown eyes. They were bright and clear. "Nori, I'm not deaf. Of course I can hear you," he panted slightly. He looked around to see Fili, Kili and Odo. "Fili, my lad, and Kili and Odo. How are my three favorite dwarflings?"

Fili wondered if Bofur might be losing his memories and still thought Fili, Kili and Odo were children, but the smile on his lips and the twinkle in his eye told Fili differently. How like Bofur to tease him.

"We're well, Bofur," Fili said, taking Bofur's other hand. "We were just remembering our favorite stories with you."

Bofur gave a wheezing chuckle. "There are so many great ones to choose from. It's been a good, long life. Soon I'll see my brother, my parents and my favorite cousin Bifur. I wonder if Bifur still has the ax in his head in the Halls of Mandos?"

Fili chuckled, despite the tears in his eyes.

"Odo?" Bofur gasped. His breathing was hard. "Make sure I'm buried with my hat."

Odo smiled and nodded. "I will, Uncle."

"Good. Don't let Mister Sticky Paws here take it," he looked fondly at Nori. "Take care my old friend. We'll see each other again soon, won't we?"

Nori squeezed Bofur's hands and laid his forehead on Bofur's.

"Fili? Kili? I'll tell Thorin, when I see him, what a fine job you are both doing. Continue to make him proud." Bofur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I quite liked singing in Rivendell," he said. "The acoustics were great." He smiled and became still.

Fili had been holding his breath without knowing it. He let it out in a sob. They all sat together and mourned for their friend.

Nori's shoulders shook, but he never lifted his head. Fili watched the last of Thorin's companions and was surprised to hear Nori quietly laughing. "I won," he whispered.

Fili knew what was coming next and he alerted Kili to the situation. They both watched Nori as he took his final breath, his head still pressed against Bofur's.

Fili was having a hard time breathing. Nori was gone, too. "I'll bet you all the gold in the treasury that Nori and Bofur had a bet at who would live the longest."

Kili laughed through his sob. "I would not bet against you, Fili, because I'm sure you're right."

Even though he was dead, the position Nori's body was in looked very uncomfortable, leaning over in his chair, his head against Bofur's. Fili and Kili lifted him up and laid him next to Bofur. The old healer, Master Odstan came to them and silently noted the passing of both dwarves.

"We'll see to their tombs this afternoon," Fili told the others. "We can bury them tomorrow, if you wish," he spoke to Odo.

Odo only nodded. Kili and Fili hugged their friend and left.

"Kili, would you see to Nori's things? I'll go speak with the Tomb Keeper about their family's resting places."

They had planned on keeping the funeral small, but when word got out about the deaths of Bofur and Nori, many turned up to say farewell. Bofur had been very popular among the miners and the people who came to his toy shop in the market.

Nori had a small, but fiercely loyal group of friends. Fili could only assume that they had been a part of Nori's specialized spy and theft ring. Thorin, when he had been king, had appointed Nori to be a kind of specialized security guard. He kept watch over the kingdom, listened for secrets and plots and had thwarted several assassination attempts and major thefts against the king. Nori had his own team, but no one, except him, knew which dwarves were involved on that team. Even now, Fili had one of these special security/spy teams, but he only knew the head dwarf and his first assistant. They were among this crowd.

All of Bofur's many nieces and nephews and great-nieces and great-nephews were there to say good bye to their favorite uncle. Nori had no family. He was the last of the Ri family. Dori had never married and several years ago, Fili's cousin, Gimli, had been able to confirm that Ori had died in Moria. Nori had never married either.

When Kili had gone to take care of Nori's possessions, he had found a letter written in Nori's hand, explaining what he wanted done with his possessions and money. All his wealth was to go to Bombur's children and grandchildren - divided equally among them all. His wishes would be seen to, Fili would make sure of that.

So Nori was laid to rest in a tomb next to Dori's. A beautiful obelisk had been erected in honor of Ori, since his body was at rest in Moria. Nori's tomb was in between his brothers.

It was the same for Bofur. He was laid to rest alongside his brother and cousin.

Fili was certain there was a big party going on in the Halls of Mandos. Thorin's company were probably welcoming back their two friends with much laughter and song. Fili wondered if Bofur would find a table to stand upon and sing his favorite songs once more. That night, Fili was sure he could hear Bofur's voice, distant and faraway, but filled with its usual cheeriness and laughter.


	6. A Match in the Arena

King Fili sat in his study and re-read the letter from Rohan. King Eomer was requesting an embassy be sent to Rohan to discuss some matters of concern. Fili had an idea. As soon as he had read the letter, a plan had started to form in his mind. It could work, he thought, with a little planning.

Fili stretched his arms over his head.

"Hey, Kili," Fili called to his brother, who sat at his desk not far from Fili's. Kili's head jerked up. Fili chuckled. "Sorry to wake you."

"Reading these reports makes law study with Old Balin seem exciting," Kili rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, I liked law studies," Fili feigned hurt.

"What did you wake me for? I was having a very nice dream about Tauriel and we were,"

"I don't want to know," Fili interrupted. "I was going to ask if you want to go to the arena for a little one-on-one, after the council meeting."

"Yeah, that's be great. I feel like all I do these days is sit here and read dull reports on commerce." Kili stood and stretched. "So, which council are we meeting with today?"

"Miners," Fili answered. Normally, Fili didn't mind the meetings with the miners, but Bofur's death was still so recent, everything having to do with mining reminded Fili of his good friend, making him sad with loss.

"Well, let's get it over with," Kili said. They walked down the hall to the council room.

When Thorin had reclaimed the mountain, he did the impossible and raised Erebor from ruins to become the great kingdom that it is now. It had not been easy, though. Dwarven law required a council made up of members of all seven dwarf clans. All decisions had to be approved by them. If Thorin had simply been left alone to run Erebor as he saw fit, the restoration could have been finished in half the time. But, Thorin had done it and Erebor was, without a doubt, the greatest dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth, and my most people's accounts, Erebor was the greatest kingdom in Middle Earth, save Gondor.

Now Fili was ruler of the great kingdom.

When he had come to his title, Fili made many chances to the council, while remaining within the law. Thorin's council had been made up of high ranking lords from the seven families, as it was done of old. They were a non-working class group who cared more for equal treatment among the clans than what was best for Erebor.

Fili had gotten rid of those old lords and brought in younger, hard workers to make up his council.

All of the dwarf clans were still represented, but their focus was more on their trades and less on their status. Fili had also divided the council into smaller, more specialized groups. He saw no point in having the commerce representatives when all the meeting would be discussing were the mines. Once a month, a representative from each of the smaller councils would meet together so everyone could be brought up-to-date on the goings on of all the other councils.

The miners council was made up of dwarves who had spent a lifetime working the mines. These dwarves knew their stuff and words were not wasted on anything else that was not related to mining. Prince Torsten also attended these meetings as he was in charge of all the mines.

The council was waiting and they rose as Fili walked in, followed closely by Kili.

Fili sat down. "Good to see you all," he said.

"Begging your pardon, King Fili," one of the mine foreman said, "I just wanted to express my condolences at the death of Old Mister Bofur. He was a good dwarf. He taught me a lot about working the mines. He was the one who recommended me when the last foreman retired from his position. I was sorry to hear about his passing."

The others in the room nodded their heads and each commented about how Bofur had touched their lives. Fili was moved. Bofur, ever humble, was probably laughing at such praises about him.

The meeting went smoothly as all the mines were in good production and had had little problems over the past month, since their last meeting. Torsten had visited every mine and was able to confirm their productivity. When the meeting was done and all of the miners gone, Kili patted his son on the back.

"We're going to the arena. Want to come watch your old man best the king?" Kili asked.

Torsten laughed. "Yeah, sounds good."

When they arrived, Fili grabbed his practice swords that he always kept there. They were replicas of his own twin blades, but these were blunter and used only for practice matches. Kili had a sword of his own that was a replica of his sword. They removed their coats and tunics until they were down to their light undershirts. They put on a soft leather tunic that served as their armor during these practice runs.

Fili and Kili went to the middle of the arena and faced each other. Kili twirled his sword a few times and Fili slashed the air with his blades, getting the feel for them before they began. Torsten sat along the inside wall of the arena, where he would have a good view of the match.

The brothers circled each other for several moments before Fili made the first move. Kili easily blocked Fili's attack before taking a swing at Fili. The fight was on. Torsten watched, calling out to his father and cheering for both dwarves, depending on who had the upper hand.

Other dwarves wandered in and watched their king and prince. It was a pretty even match. They knew each other too well to really best the other. Kili's second son, Iomhar, joined his brother in the arena and watched.

"Remember when we use to be like that?" Torsten said, his voice filled with longing.

"What are you talking about? We still do that," Iomhar nodded his head out to the fight going on in the arena.

"It's not the same, though, is it?" Torsten asked.

"No, it's not the same."

They watched their father and uncle for several minutes. The crowd was cheering loudly.

"How's the training going with the new lads?" Torsten asked.

Iomhar was the head sword master as well as being the instructor of archery for the guard cadets. All dwarves went through weapons training to some degree. At the end of their training, a select few would be invited to advanced training, which would last about eight years. At the end of the training, they were offered positions in the Guard of Erebor. It was highly prestigious to be picked for the guard and if a dwarf showed enough loyalty, dedication and excelled at all forms of weapons, they were picked for the Royal Guard, who protected the King, the Prince and their families.

"It's the usual mix. Some of them can't shoot an arrow to save their life and some are quite good. They will all be excellent archers by the time I'm done training them," Iomhar said with a small degree of teasing as well as pride. It was true, though, every member of the Guard of Erebor were expert archers as well as being highly proficient in swords and axes.

Torsten grinned at his younger brother. He looked back to the fight. Kili and Fili were still going at it. Their hair dripped with sweat, but they were both still smiling and didn't look to be winded at all.

"Come on, Adad!" Torsten yelled.

Kili managed a swing that caught Fili off and Fili felt the blunt of Kili's sword in his hip. He lost his balance and was knocked over. Kili raised his arms in triumph and the crowd cheered wildly. Fili sat panting slightly on the ground while Kili enjoyed his moment. Finally, Kili reached a hand out and pulled Fili back to his feet.

"Good match, brother," Kili said.

"Good match," Fili slapped him on the back.

Torsten and Iomhar joined their father in the center of the arena, complementing them both on their form and favorite moves they had seen.

"Hey, Adad, Uncle, watch what Iomhar and I have started doing," Torsten said. He rolled his chair to the center of the ring and Iomhar stood a distance away, right in front of his brother. They both pulled out their swords, Torsten always kept his strapped to the back of his chair. Fili and Kili backed up to watch the young princes.

Iomhar swung at Torsten, who blocked the attack, perfectly. With a lighting fast movement, that Fili could only attribute to them being half elf, Torsten swung at his brother. Iomhar moved and Torsten expertly spun his chair with one hand, and still managed block anything Iomhar threw at him. For Torsten, it was more defense than attack, but Iomhar's sword couldn't get near Torsten. Torsten's shorter height, sitting in his chair, made it awkward for Iomhar to fight, giving Tor an unusual advantage. They went on for several minutes before they mutually quit the demonstration.

Fili was impressed and by the look on Kili's face, so was he.

"That was amazing, boys!" Kili slapped his boys on their backs. "Torsten, I didn't know your chair could move like that."

"Iomhar and I have been revising the design of the chair, making it easier to move and spin," Torsten proudly said.

Fili looked at Torsten's sword. The young princes had used their own real weapons for the demonstration rather than the blunter practice swords. "May I see your sword?" Fili asked.

Torsten handed it to his uncle. The sword was shorter than a normal sword. It was more along the length of the swords Fili used. It was also a much lighter blade than what Kili or Iomhar used.

"It's not as heavy as what I used to fight with," Torsten said as Fili handed the sword back. Torsten held the sword out and balanced it, feeling its familiar weight in his hand. "The shorter size and lighter weight makes it easy for me to use in my right hand, that way my left hand can spin my chair," he explained.

"I'm very impressed," Fili said. They all talked for several more minutes about the young prince's fight demonstration, highly impressed with them both. Finally Fili said, "Anyone fancy a visit to the hot springs to relax?"

"Wish I could," Iomhar said, "but my next class starts soon. I'm trying to teach these new lads which is the bow and which is the arrow."

Fili laughed. "Best of luck to you, then. Tor? How about you?"

"Not today, but thanks. I'll see you at dinner."

The young brothers went their ways. Fili and Kili put away their swords and armor and gathered their things. They bantered good naturedly about the match until they arrived at the springs. There were ten or so dwarves there, who rose when Fili entered.

Fili waved at them, "Afternoon, lads!"

The dwarves all went back to what they were doing, leaving Fili and Kili alone. The dwarves of Erebor loved and respected their King and their Prince. They were used to seeing them out in public places. Fili and Kili were much more sociable than royalty of the past and because of their regular visits to public places, they weren't seen as quite a novelty, and so generally they were left alone when out in public.

The brothers undressed and slipped into the warm waters. Oh, how good it felt. Fili closed his eyes and let the water swirl around his body. They sat quietly for a few minutes just enjoying the water.

"Kili?"

"Mmm?" Kili didn't bother opening his eyes.

"You know I had a letter this week from King Eomer of Rohan?"

"Mmm," Kili answered.

"He would like to discuss some strategies against possible enemies, as well as talk military tactics."

Kili opened one eye and looked at his brother. "You want me to go?"

"No. I want to send Hrafn and Torsten," Fili answered.

"Really?" Kili sat up.

"Yes. They are Princes and I trust them to make good military decisions. They are seasoned warriors, after all. What do you think?"

"Torsten and Hrafn are adults. Why not ask them?" Kili asked. "You don't need my permission."

"I'm not asking for your permission. I'm asking for your honest thoughts on this situation. I've been thinking it over and I think it's high time those two started being princes outside of the mountain," Fili said.

"I think it's a good idea, but there are, of course, a few things that worry me, such as my son's inability to walk, but if you can find a way, I think it would be great for both of them. I trust the lads to make good decisions," Kili answered.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow. Don't mention it to them, yet."

"I won't. This is King's business. It's not always easy to keep our jobs separate as rulers and fathers, is it?" Kili asked.

"No. It's not. As King I can simply order them to take this mission. As a father, I have very different feelings. But either way, they are both adults and they have to get out there and get their feet wet. They might never rule Erebor, but they will always be princes and serve Erebor."

Fili closed his eyes again. He felt confident about this decision, but at the same time he worried for them, going out, on their own, for a long period of time without the comforts of home or the security of their family.

"Seeing them is a bit like seeing ourselves at that age, isn't it?" Fili mused.


	7. The Princes

The following morning, Hrafn and Torsten were summoned to the study of the King. Fili stood to welcome his son and nephew and had them sit at the small round table that was used for these kinds of small, personal meetings.

Kili stayed at his desk. He shouted a hello to the boys and went back to his papers. Fili knew Kili would be paying very close attention to what was going to be said, but he knew Kili would keep out of it. This was for the king and the young princes.

"Lads, I've had a letter from King Eomer of Rohan. He has invited us to visit him in Rohan to discuss some military strategy and defenses. I want to send the two of you," Fili used his most kingly voice.

"What?" the boys said together.

"I mean, yes, Sire," Hrafn said, remembering he was with the King when in this room, not his father. "To Rohan?" His face broke out into a smile. Then he looked to his cousin and his smile disappeared. Torsten was frowning.

"Uncle, you know I cannot make that trip," Torsten spoke through his teeth.

"No, I don't know that because I think you can," Fili said.

"I cannot walk and my chair cannot cross the terrain," Torsten's eyes were wet and his voice was shaking.

"Tor," Fili spoke quietly, "I am perfectly aware of your condition. I would not suggest this if I didn't think it were possible. I am not so cruel as to tease you like that." Fili could see Kili watching him over the heads of the boys, who had their backs to Kili. "To make such a journey, a great deal of supplies would be needed and I will also be sending some gifts to King Eomer. You will need to take a wagon and I believe Torsten would be a fine driver for that wagon."

"And if we are attacked on the road?" Torsten spoke defiantly.

"Then you fight. I won't send you off alone. You will have six of the finest guard with you. And Torsten, after seeing you fight Iomhar yesterday, I have no doubt of your abilities. You have always been good with a sword and you are one of the finest arches in Erebor. From the seat of the wagon, you will be high enough up to make fine shots long before your enemy can get near you."

Torsten relaxed somewhat as he considered his uncle's words.

"And what about at night?" Torsten asked, "I cannot get off the wagon myself."

"I'll be there, Tor," Hrafn said. "I can help you, just as I've always been there to help. Just like you've always been around to help me."

"But when I'm in Rohan," Torsten began.

"You'll have your chair. It will travel with you in the wagon," Fili said. He looked at the boys. "Yes, there are some logistics to get through, but I can't think of anyone else I would rather send on this mission. You boys are princes of Erebor and warriors who have seen battle. You have a mind for strategy and I believe you will be excellent diplomats to represent us. It will be a good experience for you both and if it turns out to be a complete disaster of a trip, than we need never try it again."

Fili watch the lads, who were having an unspoken conversation between themselves. Fili understood that kind of a connection as he shared one with Kili.

"We accept your request and will go to Rohan in your name, your Majesty," Hrafn said. Torsten nodded.

Fili saw Kili smiling from his desk.

"Excellent," Fili said. "you will pick your six guards. I must approve them before you leave, but I trust you will make the best choice on who is to accompany you and help protect you."

"Iomhar?" Hrafn asked quietly.

"No, I'm afraid Iomhar must stay here this time. I cannot allow all three of Erebor's princes out on the same mission. Besides, he has duties here."

"I figured you wouldn't, but I had to ask. I needed an answer so when he asks, I can answer with honesty," Hrafn said.

Fili smiled, proud of his son. "I want you to be ready to leave in two weeks. You will make all preparations for the journey," Fili said. He knew it was a big task to prepare for such a journey, but the experience would be good for them. Besides, he and Kili would make sure they had everything they needed before he allowed them out of the mountain.

Hrafn stood and bowed. Torsten bowed from his chair.

Torsten glanced over at his father. Kili was smiling and nodded. "It will be done, Sire," Torsten said.

"Good. I await your guard list."

The boys left, whispering quietly to each other. Kili came to Fili and sat down at the table.

"Well done," Kili smiled. "I think that this will work well."

"I have every confidence in them. It will be good for them both, to go out on their own and prove themselves to themselves. I will send a reply message to King Eomer tomorrow, letting him know who and what to expect."

* * *

The princes make their plans and went to their fathers for help and suggestions, especially when it came to the packing list. They picked their guard and Fili was impressed with their choice. The hand-picked guard were friends with the lads and all had excellent reputations as dwarves as well as each one of them battle tested. They would keep the princes safe at all costs.

Iomhar was sad to be left behind, but he understood. He requested that he get a chance next time to go out with either Hrafn or Torsten. Fili agreed.

When the day finally arrived for their departure, the entire family came to see them off. Tauriel hugged the boys and the young twins made Torsten promise to bring them back a present from Rohan. The fathers hugged their sons and nephews, wishing them all the best. Hrafn lifted Torsten into the wagon and secured his chair into the back of the wagon. He climbed on his pony and they were off. Hrafn led the way down the path, followed by two guards, then the wagon and then the rest of the guard. They watched the envoy until the road turned and they were out of sight. It would be a good month, at least, before they would return.

* * *

The summer continued to be hot and dry. From the council members who dealt with trades, commerce and food, Fili learned that if rain did not soon come, all crops would be lost and everyone would go hungry that winter.

Fili sent out a proclamation to his people that they be frugal in their use of grains. There would be plenty of meat for the winter, but no bread. They needed to make the food they had last until they could secure more or rain came to the land.

Several of the scouts Fili had sent out had returned. The Iron Hills were not suffering nearly as bad and promised to do what they could to help when winter came. Rohan was dry and facing a similar situation, but Gondor had promised them aid, so they weren't quite so desperate.

The lands west of the Misty Mountains were doing well. The rain stopped at the Misty Mountains, never crossing to their eastern side. Fili was glad to know that if needed, he could trade with The Shire or the Blue Mountains, but it was a long, dangerous journey for merchants to make.

Fili ran his hands over his face and through his hair. What was he going to do?

A light knock came to the study door. It opened and Fili's valet, Ulur walked in. "Message just arrived for you, Sire." He handed Fili a rolled piece of parchment.

Fili took the paper and unrolled it. "It's from Hrafn and Tor," Fili called to his brother. Kili ran over to his desk. Fili read the note out loud:

_"King Fili and Prince Kili,_

_Thy journey is going well and we have not encountered anything threatening. Ponies are holding up well and we are well supplied. We will inform you when we reach Edoras, hopefully in three days time._

_P.H. & P.T."_

Fili was glad to see the boys had remembered their training. When sending letters, they were not to use their full names or reveal their relationship to the King. P.H. stood for Prince Hrafn and P.T. stood for Prince Torsten.

"Glad they are doing well," Kili said.

Fili nodded. As much confidence he had in the boys, he still couldn't help but worry. It was his son and his nephew, after all, on their first solo mission; leaders of their own company. He supposed he would never get use to them being adults. He would always think of them as tiny dwarflings, playing at dragon and warrior together.

* * *

**Dear Readers, your comments and reviews are kind, thank you so much! To Elise, thank you so much for your great comments. I'm glad you like Torsten and Kili's other sons. I've never really decided about their life span. Would a half elf be immortal like an elf? I imagine they are much longer lived than a full blood dwarf would be, and I'm guessing they would be immortal as well. I've never quite been able to decide, so I've never addressed the issue in my stories. As for Tauriel's life, after Kili, I have been thinking about that. I don't know that Silvan elves have different rules than High Elves when it comes to death/fading after a loved one dies. I like to think she will have the choice, but I don't know that she would make that choice. Yes, I guess she probably would choose to follow Kili into death, but if her children are immortal, she might stay alive to live a life with them. I just don't know... Love the nerdy moments, Elise! Keep them up. :)**


	8. Milly, Princess of Erebor

Princess Milly Stood at Erebor's main entrance, which over looked Long Lake and gave a wonderful view of the distant mountains. It was a beautiful place to be at sunset, watching the land change colors with the setting sun. A hot breeze blew, but far off in the distance, Milly could see lightning.

A gentle hand took her by the waist and she was pulled back into the loving embrace of her husband. She leaned back against his shoulder.

"Beautiful tonight, Isn't it?" she spoke quietly.

"You are beautiful day and night," Graig whispered back and placed a kiss alongside her neck.

It tickled and she squirmed in his arms. "Silly, I was talking about the landscape."

"It is beautiful because you are standing in front of my view of the landscape," he kissed her again.

"What am I going to do with you?" she teasingly asked.

"Kiss me?"

Milly turned around in his arms until she was facing him. He stood only slightly taller than her and all she had to do was lift her face to his to give him a loving kiss. It was many long minutes of kissing before she pulled away. They kept their arms wrapped around each other, chest pressed to chest. They both looked out over the view before them. The sun had set and the world was bathed in a purple twilight. Still far off in the distance, they could see lightning.

"I know the heat can make lightning," Milly sighed, "but I like to think there's rain in those clouds. Goodness knows we need it."

"Yes. But, even if those do have rain, it's too far away. By the time the clouds made it this far, they will have dumped all their water," Graig said.

"I know," Milly sighed, pressing herself closer to her husband. "Come on, let's go home."

They walked hand in hand back to their apartment. The mountain was as busy as ever. Because the light and temperature never changed inside the mountain, half of the jobs in Erebor were in the night hours. The mountain never slept.

Milly and Graig lived in the very same home that Milly had lived in with her father when they first arrived in Erebor. Milly had no memory of that time as they moved out when she was less than two years of age, but she loved the idea that for a little while, it had been just her and her Adad.

She made two cups of tea and set them on the sitting room table. She sat in her chair with a sigh and then sipped at her tea. Graig opened up the wardrobe and pulled out his project. He was a luthier by trade; a maker and repairer of musical instruments, specializing in stringed instruments. He had been contracted to make a viol for a courting couple. The dwarrowdam wanted to give her intended the viol as a wedding gift.

Milly opened her sewing basket and pulled out her current project - a finely embroidered tunic for Graig to wear on special occasions and events. During her sixth decade, after her mother had died, Milly often went to the seamstress shop and learned how to sew. Her mother had taught her, but she only knew human clothes and Milly wanted to learn to sew dwarven fashions. She had become very good and had created most of the clothes she wore as well as a few things for her husband and father. She was considering starting baby clothes when she was done with Graig's tunic. She was not yet with child, but if she started sewing now, she could have plenty of clothes ready for when she did have a child.

"You've been very quiet these last few days," Graig said. "Is anything wrong?"

"No. Not really," Milly sank back into her chair. "My days have been going well and my nights are better," she winked at her husband. He gave her a big grin in return. "I think Adad's stress about the winter food stores is rubbing off on me. I'm worried about it, too."

"It could be a very difficult winter," Graig agreed. "But what can be done?"

"My Adad's very smart," Milly smiled. "We are not as terribly bad off as one might think. See, when I was very young, we had a mountain quake that displaced us from Erebor for about a week. I hardly remember that, although I still get nightmares." Her voice trailed off and for a moment, she thought about those nightmares and the rumbling mountain and not being able to find her family. She shook the thoughts from her head. "Anyway, while we were homeless for that week, food was scarce because we could not get into the mountain to get any. Adad was in charge of the recovery and he later had great amounts of food and grain stored near the main entrance in case there were any future emergencies."

"Really? I had no idea. But, wouldn't the food be bad by now?" Graig asked.

"Of course not. The same food has not been in storage for the last seventy years," she laughed. "No, Adad has it rotated every other year. I know he wouldn't want to dip into that store of food, but it is there for emergencies and by the end of winter, we might be at such an emergency."

"How did I get so lucky as to marry the beautiful daughter of such a wise King?" Graig smiled.

"You were the only unmarried Lord that I was happy with," Milly teased.

When the subject of marriage had first come up as soon as Milly reached adulthood, she wasn't terribly thrilled. Dwarven custom required her, the princess, to marry a dwarrow of rank and nobility. Her father, though, had been much kinder, telling her to marry for love. But then, with a smile, he did add in, the higher rank of the one she loved, the better.

As Milly had started to be introduced to dwarven Lords from all seven of the clans, her hopes of finding love among anyone of rank, dwindled exceedingly. But then, she met Graig, a Lord from the Blue Mountains, her father's birthplace. Graig was very handsome with his tick brown hair, long beard and eyes the color of emeralds. She had been delighted to find his personality to be very favorable. He was not egotistical in anyway. He was soft spoken, kind, and a talented musician.

Milly fell in love. Graig's rank pleased the rules of dwarven custom and Graig himself, pleased her and her family. It had not taken them long to start courting and then married. The last six months, since their wedding had been very, very happy ones for Milly.

Graig smiled coyly at her and went back to his project. Milly resumed her sewing.

"Have you heard from your brother?" Graig asked.

"He wrote Adad. Seems they were travelling safely to Rohan," Milly answered.

"And when is your next diplomatic dinner?" he asked in a pompous tone.

"Next week," Milly laughed. "Visitors from the Iron Hills."

"I don't have to go, do I?" Graig almost whined.

"Yes you do and I will be sitting you next to Old Lord Vic. He is 251 years old, can barely hear, shouts everything he says and loves to talk non-stop about his former glorious days as the council head of all laundry facilities in the Iron Hills.," Milly smiled.

Graig groaned. "What can I do to secure myself a better seat at the table? Next to you, perhaps?"

Milly put her sewing down. She stood up and walked to her husband, took the viol from his hands and placed it gently on the table. Then she sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I don't know, but I'm sure I can think of something you can do to get on my good side." She leaned forward to give him a deep kiss.

When they separated, Graig grinned. "Anything for you, dear one."

* * *

**Lovely readers, I will be out of town for the next couple of days and will not be posting more chapters until Monday. I usually like to have my stories completely written before I start to publish them, but this one, I'm still writing, although I'm much further down the line in the story. It's turning out to be quite epic in it length. I'm very excited for it and I hope you continue to enjoy it. As always, I love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Sometimes the little comments you leave me, help shape the story. Anyway, have a wonderful weekend!**


	9. Princes in Rohan

Hrafn and Torsten looked up at Edoras from the city's gate. The building that housed the king was set on the tallest hill and looked to only have stairs leading up to its entrance hall.

Torsten blew out a heavy breath. "This is not going to be easy."

"We'll figure it out. Come on," Hrafn kicked his pony into a walk. The wagon and their guard followed.

People came out of their homes or stopped at their work to watch the entourage of dwarves. Most had never seen a dwarf, except Master Gimli, friend of their King. Now there were eight dwarves, finely dressed and regal looking.

They rode up several levels to the stables. They were welcomed by a member of King Eomer's guard. He informed them Torsten could ride a pony further up, but to actually get to the King's hall, they would have to climb the stairs by foot. It took a few minutes of planning before they were ready. The dwarven guard carried Torsten's chair and the gifts sent by Fili. Torsten rode a pony until they reached the top. He chair was taken up first, then Hrafn carried his cousin the rest of the way.

"I am humiliated," Torsten whispered as Hrafn made his way up the stairs.

"Never be ashamed of your battle injuries you sustained while fighting for the protection of your home and your people. I am not ashamed of you. It is my honor to help you. You are my older cousin whom I look more to as a brother. It honors me to carry you up the stairs." Hrafn reached the top and gently lowered his cousin into his waiting chair.

"You flatterer," Torsten smiled, but he kept a firm grip on Hrafn and pulled him down to his face level. "Thank you," he whispered.

Hrafn nodded and straightened up. The King's guard opened the doors and Torsten and Hrafn, Princes of Erebor, went in, side by side, to where the King of Rohan sat on his throne. King Eomer's blond hair and beard had grown thick and long since becoming King. Hrafn liked him immediately, he looked almost dwarvish with all that hair; a color like his own and his father's.

"Welcome Prince Hrafn and Prince Torsten. Welcome to Edoras," King Eomer stood before them. The princes bowed.

"Thank you, King Eomer. King Fili send his greetings and well wishes. He also send you gifts - fine craftsmanship from Erebor." The gifts Fili had sent were presented to Eomer, which included a very fine man-sized long sword, crafted by Thorin.

Eomer placed his hands on the two princes shoulders. I'm glad you have come. There is much I wish to discuss and ideas to be shared, but first, we will settle you into your rooms, where you can relax and refresh from your long journey. We will feast tonight in your honor."

"Thank you, my Lord," Torsten said. "We are honored to be here."

A short man with long red hair held out his arm, pointing towards a door. "My Lords?" he said. The princes bowed to Eomer once more and turned to follow the man. He took them down several halls and showed them two doors right next to each other.

"You will have these two rooms while you are here," the man said. "If your rooms are lacking anything, let me know and I will attend to you."

"You are most generous," Hrafn said. Torsten took the first room and Hrafn the second. Their belongings had already been brought up.

Torsten looked around his room. It was clean and comfortable. The bed was not too high so he wouldn't have problems getting in and out of bed on his own. It was one thing to let Hrafn carry him up a flight of stairs, but he did not want help doing tasks he could normally do on his own in his own home. Thank goodness for his elvish blood that made him taller than the average dwarf and more accommodating to man sized furniture.

It was strange to be in a room built entirely of wood. It was very foreign feeling. he had not often been away from Erebor and when he had travelled in his youth, before the injury, he always went to Dale or the elven kingdom in Mirkwood. Both of these cities were, to some degree, made of stone and he felt comfortable. But now, this was a room, an entire palace, made up of wood and Torsten felt exposed. Well, it was only for a few weeks. He would endure it, but it made him wonder if Hrafn was feeling the same way.

Hrafn wanted nothing more than to collapse on the bed and take a nap, but there was something of great importance to do first. He opened his door and looked out. At the end of the hall, he could see daylight from the crack under the door. He went to that door, opened it and found himself on a high stone overlook. He looked around and made a loud call noise in the back of his throat. He waited for a moment and made the call again.

Soon, a large raven appeared and landed on Hrafn's outstretched arm. "Hello, my friend," Hrafn stoked the black feathers. The raven clicked his beak at Hrafn's finger. He understood and reached into his pocket for a bit of treat to give to the raven. He pulled out half a soda biscuit that he had saved especially for this moment. He wanted his raven to be very happy. The raven plucked it from his hand and flew to the stone floor, where he dropped the biscuit and pecked at it bit-by-bit until it was gone. Then he flew back to Hrafn.

"Good bird," he stroked and cooed. "I need you to take a message to the King. Tell him we are safe in Rohan."

The raven squawked and Hrafn knew he understood. "Take the message quickly, but do not make yourself weary." The raven nipped at his arm before taking off. Hrafn watched as it circled the King's palace twice, before it took off in the direction of Erebor.

Now Hrafn could relax. He would wash, change and maybe there would be time for a nap before dinner.


	10. The Storm

There was an unusual feeling in the air that seemed to affect everyone in the mountain. Kili was the first to really put voice and name to the feeling.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Kili looked to his brother as they sat at their desks in their study.

"What?" Fili asked.

"I don't know what. But don't you feel it? It's as if I'm teetering on the edge of a cliff."

"Yes!" Fili smacked his hand on his desk. "That's the exact way to describe what I've been feeling. Teetering."

"But teetering on what? Something's about to happen Fili. I don't know what it is, but I can feel that something is about to happen." Kili looked around the room, looking to see if there was an attacker hidden in the shadows.

"It's stuffy in here. Let's go to the gate," Fili said.

Apparently, they weren't the only ones who felt the need for fresh air. A large crowd had gathered at the gate.

"Kili!"

Kili turned around to see his wife running towards him, her cheeks flushed.

"Tauriel, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I need air. I feel like I'm suffocating," she took him by the hand. They all walked out together, but much to their surprise, they felt no better. The air was still and hot. Not a breeze was to be felt. The light seemed a little off and everything seemed to have taken on an odd yellow tint.

"There's a storm coming," Tauriel gasped. "A large one, too."

"There's no clouds," Fili mumbled to himself. The sky was clear.

"We can only see what is in front of us, but not what is on the other side of the mountain," Tauriel said.

They all looked straight up along the sheer mountain wall that made the front gate. Directly overhead, a large, black cloud was just making its way over the edge.

"This will be a powerful storm," Tauriel looked to Kili.

Kili turned to the gate guard. "Is anyone out of the mountain? Any patrols?"

"Aye, my Lord, one patrol on ponies," the guard answered.

"Send a rider out, bring them back," Kili ordered.

The guard nodded and turned to his lieutenant. "Send Runco to fetch the patrol and see if anyone else is outside. They are to return to the mountain immediately, but make sure Runco takes a small supply pack, just in case."

The lieutenant took off.

The sky above them was filled with more dark clouds as the storm made its way over the mountain. There was a flash of light in the yellow-green sky and was followed almost immediately by a loud crack of thunder. The wind suddenly picked up and Fili had to brace himself against the sudden change in the air.

"Back inside!" Fili yelled. The dwarves who had come out, seeking fresh air moved back into the gate.

Kili turned to the guard. "Close the main gate, but leave the stable gate open for the returning patrol. Keep yourself safe, but keep an eye out for any trouble that this storm might cause. Send me word the moment Runco returns with the patrol."

"Yes, my Lord," the guard bowed.

Kili and Fili looked out over the landscape once more. They exchanged worried looks. "We'll be in our study, should there be news," Kili said as he and Fili walked away.

"I'll be at home, with the boys, if you need me." Tauriel kissed Kili and she went her own way.

* * *

The guard stood just outside the small guard door. The main entrance gate had been closed. He watched as the clouds moved and churned. The color of the sky continued to change until it was as dark as twilight. Another flash in the sky and another crack of thunder. The loud boom made the guard flinch. He had never much liked thunderstorms.

A single small black object appeared in the sky. He watched it as it got closer and grew larger. Finally he was able to see it was a bird. Poor bird. What was it doing out in this wind with a storm at its back? Surly it had the sense to go to its roost and ride out the storm there, not fly right through it.

It continued to get closer and the guard heard its squawking noises. Fool bird. What was it doing? Then, the guard recognized it as a raven. He knew his king could speak to ravens. Perhaps this raven had a message for the King. It was the only possible explanation for its odd behavior.

Awkwardly, the guard held out his arm. "Come raven, I can take you to King Fili." He felt very stupid for speaking out loud to a bird and was glad he was the only one standing out on the terrace. He was sure the bird could in no way understand him, but to his surprise, the bird flew closer. The guard was nervous. He had never been this close to a bird before, much less touched one. But, if it did have a message for the King, he would have to be brave. Another loud crash of thunder made him flinch again, but he kept his arm out. He knew never to show a beast fear and figured it was good advice with birds, too.

It was very close now. He could feel the breeze from its wings.

"Easy does it," the guard spoke, more to calm himself than the raven, who seemed to know exactly what he was doing. The bird landed on his outstretched arm. He felt its talons grip him, poking into his flesh through his clothes. Instinct told him to pull his arm away, but he could not. This was more important than his fear. The raven made a loud caw. The guard sincerely hoped it would not peck at his face.

"Good bird," the guard's voice was shaky. "I'll talk you to the King." He went inside. Everyone near the entrance backed up when they saw the large bird on his arm. He assigned one of his men to keep an eye on things outside, then he began walking as quickly as he dared to the King's study.

He realized this raven had done him some honor. The ravens did not go to anyone but the king and his family. To allow someone who was not of the Durin line to carry a raven was very rare indeed. He was still very nervous with the way the large bird's eyes never blinked.

He finally reached the King's study. The guard at the door opened the door immediately upon seeing the raven on his comrade's arm. He walked in. The king and the prince were there.

"My Lords," the guard said.

They looked up at him, visibly surprised at the guard with the bird. Fili held out his arm. The raven squeezed the guard's arm and took off to fly across the room. His arm, suddenly lighter, dropped to his side. He watched as the raven flew to the King and gently landed on his arm.

He was unsure what to do now that he had delivered the raven. He stood still and waited to be dismissed.

The raven cawed and clucked. It sounded like a bunch of noise to him, but the King's face broke into a smile. The Prince's did too. He guessed they could understand the noises.

After several moments, King Fili turned to the guard. "He brings us a message from Prince Hrafn and Prince Torsten. They arrived in Rohan safely."

The guard nodded his head. "That is good news, my Lord."

"He also said you were kind and calm in your offer to bring him to me. The storm was making him nervous. Even though he doesn't understand your words, he understood you. He knew he could trust you. Well done."

"Thank you, my King," the nervous guard smiled.

Prince Kili took something from his desk and brought it to the guard. It was a small cracker. The guard understood and held out his arm again. The raven flew to him and dug his talons into his arm again, but this time, he didn't mind and he was not afraid. He held up the cracker and it was promptly snapped from his fingers.

"Run your hand down his back," Prince Kili instructed.

The guard obeyed and was very surprised at the feel of the glossy black feathers under his hand. "He's very soft."

"What is your name, guard?" the King asked.

"Hithric, your majesty."

"Hithric, of the Guard of Erebor, you will now be known as Hithric, Raven Friend, of the Guard of Erebor. The raven you now hold is called Vek. You will see him more often now that he knows you. I suggest you keep a few nuts in your pocket now. They like their treats," the King chuckled. "Anytime he comes to you and lands on your arm, please bring him to Prince Kili or myself. If he simply lands near you, he is only begging for treats."

"I understand. Thank you, my King." Hithric, Raven Friend looked to the black bird who still sat on his arm. "It is an honor, Vek, to be your friend."

King Fili whistled and the raven left Hithric's arm.

"I'll return to my post at the gate, now. I left one of my lads as lookout."

"How is the storm?" the Prince asked.

"When I left to bring the raven to you, it was lightning, thundering and lots of wind. The sky was very dark. It has probably changed by now. I will alert you if anything happens."

"Thank you, Hithric. You are dismissed to return to your post."

"My Lords," Hithric bowed and left.

He pondered his new title as he walked back to the gate. It was indeed an honor. Just wait until he told his wife. She would not believe it. He would start saving nuts and bits of crackers from now on. He arrived back at the gate in time to see his Runco riding to the horse entrance where the stables were. Behind him were four dwarves on ponies. Thank goodness the patrol was back.

The sky opened and the rain began to pour, and not just rain either. Balls of hard ice fell. It hurt. Ice, in the summer! Hithric backed up into the gate. He would not be able to remain outside with the ball of ice hitting his head and face. He was glad the patrol made it back in time. He was glad the raven had not still be trying to fly with the ice began to fall.

Just then, a bright light streaked across the sky and to the earth, quickly accompanied by thunder. Hithric looked to where the lightning had touched. For a moment, there was nothing but the rain and then he saw smoke rising and fire. It grew larger.

"Jorn!" he called. "Quickly, go to the King at his study. Tell him Mirkwood is on fire."


	11. The Storm part II

Fili, Kili and Tauriel stood at the gate.

Mirkwood was on fire and spreading quickly, despite the rain that fell. The woods had been dry for too long.

"I must go," Tauriel said.

"I'm going too," Kili said.

Fili wouldn't have expected anything different. "Yes, Kili, Tauriel, go as quickly as you can on horses. Take a raven, but not Vek as he has already travelled far. When you get there, let me know what aid is needed. You may extend an invitation to the elves to come to Erebor as guests should their homes be destroyed."

"I'm coming too!" Iomhar ran to his parents.

"No, Son, I need you to stay with your brothers," Kili said.

"The twins may stay with me," Fili offered.

Fili knew that Kili wanted Iomhar to go with them and he was happy to have the youngsters stay with him since his home was empty with Milly married and Hrafn gone. They would all be alright.

"Very well," Kili said. "Grab a light pack. We ride through the night."

Tauriel and Iomhar ran off to collect their things.

"Be careful out there, Kee" Fili pressed his forehead to Kili's. "That storm out there is wicked."

"I will. You take care as well and good luck with the boys." And with that, Kili took off running after his family.

Fili watched as much as he could through the storm. He could barely make out the two horses that left the stables. Kili's pony was not as fast as a horse, so he rode with Tauriel. Iomhar, tall for a dwarf thanks to his half-elven blood, rode the second horse.

At Fili's feet, there was a layer of ice balls. At least that part of the storm was over and now it was just a downpour of rain. Fili gave a great sigh. If the crops had not been destroyed by the wind or the falling ice, this rain would do them in. It was too heavy and destructive. There was no way now they would have grain from the local farmers.

He felt two warm bodies press up against either side of his body.

"Hello, lads," Fili said.

"Amad says we are staying with you," one of the twins said.

"That's right. Amad, Adad, and Iomhar have gone to Mirkwood." Fili put an arm around the shoulders of his nephews.

"Mirkwood is on fire?" One of the boys asked.

"Yes, you can see it for yourselves, just outside the door." The two boys stood a step forward and poked their heads out of the door, looking towards Mirkwood. They both withdrew their heads quickly from the pounding of the rain storm. In those short moments, their heads got soaked.

Fili had hoped with all the rain, the fire would be put out, but it still blazed strongly. Perhaps it wasn't raining as hard there as it was over Erebor. There was nothing more here that could be done about Mirkwood. He would have to wait until he heard from Kili.

Another potential problem came to his mind, though, this one much closer to home.

"Hithric," Fili turned to the guardsman. "Take your guard, go to the head dwarves on the four lowest housing levels as well as the mine and forge foremen on those levels. Tell them to evacuate all dwarves. We might have a flood on our hands."

"Yes, my Lord," Hithric said.

"Send all evacuees to the main reception halls here on the main floor. Just get everyone out of there."

"Come on Lads! You heard the King, let's go!" His guard ran after him.

Fili looked to his nephews. They looked worried. "Boys, do you know where Milly is?"

"Either in her home or in her office," one of them said. Fili felt terrible, but he was never quite sure who was Klin and who was Keil.

"Go and fetch her. If she is not in either of those places, come straight back to me. I don't want you wandering anywhere else in the mountain right now. Find Milly and bring her to me. And, bring Graig if he is with her."

"Yes, Uncle," they spoke in unison, turned and ran.

Fili went back to his study. Nothing was ever the same when Kili wasn't around. He hoped Kili, Tauriel and Iomhar would be safe.

Milly, Graig, Klin, and Keil entered Fili's study together.

"Adad, the lads said Mirkwood is on fire," Milly went to her father.

Fili took her hand in his. "It is. Lightning strike. Kili, Tauriel and Iomhar have left for Mirkwood and while they are gone, Klin and Keil will stay with me. Rain is pouring outside. I fear it may have destroyed Dales crops, but there is nothing we can do about that until the storm is over."

"Oh, Adad," Milly said, squeezing his hand.

"For now, we might have worse problems. All this rain could create a flood with the River Running, our Lake Carregsten and the waterfall. I've ordered the lowest four levels to be evacuated until the storm stops and the water can level off. I need you to organize temporary housing in the reception halls."

"Yes, Adad," Milly said.

"Graig, please assist her."

"Of course, King Fili," Graig said with a bow.

"And Milly, depending on the situation in Mirkwood, I have offered Erebor to the elves for refuge should they need it. So, after you have finished taking care of our own people and setting up the temporary living quarters, would you be good enough to air out a few of our elf-sized guest rooms. Just in case."

"I will."

"Lads, help Milly prepare the reception halls."

"We will, Uncle," the twins spoke together.

Within two hours, the entire four lower levels of the mountain had been evacuated and just in time, too. For soon after, water could be heard running through the mines. Fili and the young twin princes visited the misplaced dwarves, talking with them and expressing their relief that everyone was safe and well. He promised their homes would be fixed if they sustained any damage due to the flooding. The head dwarves of the housing communities expressed their thanks to Fili for keeping them safe.

That night, Fili took his nephews to their home so they could collect some clothes and other personal effects before taking them back to his home. They set up the beds in Hrafn's room and Fili said goodnight to the boys, leaving them with some lights on so they could talk or read for a while.

Fili was glad to have his nephews with him. The house wasn't quite so lonely feeling any more. He had been considering offering Milly and Graig this home and taking theirs. They would need the larger space, eventually. More than he needed it anyway. But, he would look around the home and he could remember all those happy times with Sigrid. Of course, the smaller apartment had memories of Sigrid as well. It was where they first really met. It was where Sigrid taught him how to properly care for his infant daughter. It was where he first realized he could love again after Mailli's death.

It might be a very pleasant place to live again.

* * *

**As always, I wish to thank you all for your support and reviews. Hope everyone is having a great week!**


	12. Mirkwood

They rode hard and fast. Kili sat in front of Tauriel on her horse, her arms wrapped around him. Iomhar rode beside them. The rain pounded into their faces. At least it was only rain. Lightning still flashed around them and thunder loudly pounded into their ears. The landscape was a blur. Kili closed his eyes. He let his mind wander. The storm, the crops, the raven from Torsten and Hrafn, fire in Mirkwood, leaving the twins with Fili...

The horses slowed down and Kili opened his eyes. They were entering Mirkwood.

"Have a nice nap?" Tauriel asked.

"I didn't sleep," Kili said.

"No, that snoring came from the horse," Tauriel gave his waist a squeeze.

"I was thinking," Kili said defensively.

"It's alright, darling," Tauriel said. "With everything going on recently, I'm sure your have much on your mind to think about. Even if you snore while you think." She kissed the top of his ear. A shiver ran through him that did not come from being soaked through from the storm.

The rain had stopped and smoke still rose from the tree tops. Tauriel led them into the woods, following paths that couldn't be seen, but she knew were there. Kili looked to his son. He looked tired and soaked. His long red hair was plastered against his face and back, but his eyes were bright. Iomhar stood shoulder height to Tauriel, making him much taller than his father, but he was built like Kili, broad chest, strong arms. He was respected by his peers and the soldiers he trained. And, there were many lasses back in Erebor who loved when there were parties and dances. Strong, tall, elegant and strong, Iomhar was never in want of a dance partner. The lasses flocked to him.

Kili chuckled. How had he, of all dwarves, ended up with such fine sons? He was sure he didn't deserve them and he was ever thankful to Tauriel for giving him those boys.

They rode deeper into the forest. Off in the distance, thunder could still be heard, but it was a low rumble now.

After a while, they could smell smoke, but it was a while longer before they came upon the first sign of activity. Two elves, with smoke blackened faces, crossed their path.

"Tauriel," the first one said with obvious surprise. He then noticed Kili and Iomhar. "Prince Kili, young prince."

"Telrunya, what news of the forest?" Tauriel asked.

"The fire started a league to the south of Thranduil's Halls. It spread quickly. We have sections of the blaze under control, but I don't know about all of it, yet," Telrunya replied.

"The rain helped to battle the flames," the second elf said.

"And what of Thranduil's Halls?" Kili asked.

"We do not know," the second elf replied. "We set out as soon as the fire started. We haven't been back to see if the Halls were threatened."

"We ride there now," Tauriel said.

The five of them rode on towards the Halls. Tauriel chatted with the two elves of news of the woodland realm. Kili did not remember having met these two elves before, but that didn't meant that he hadn't at some point or other over the last eighty years. From their talk, he was able to discover that Tauriel had been their captain, back when she was one of Thranduil's captains. He could feel Tauriel's body relax in relief as they arrived at Thranduil's Halls, which seemed unaffected by the fire. They were greeted at the gate and led to the throne room at the center of the city.

If Thranduil was troubled by the fire threatening his home in anyway, he did not show it. He looked as calm, cool and collective as he always looked.

"Prince Kili, Tauriel, Prince Iomhar," Thranduil greeted. "What brings you here?"

Kili stepped forward. "We come to see if your realm was threatened by the fire and offer you our services, should you need aid."

"What aid can one dwarf give?" Thranduil asked.

"Well, as you can see, I am more than just one. There are three of us, able bodied, willing to work and help, if such aid is needed. And, if you should have need, I can call on the whole of Erebor to help battle the flames that ravage through Mirkwood."

Thranduil smiled for a moment. "I thank you, Prince Kili, for your offer of assistance, but as you can see, our home is under no threat."

"I'm glad to know that," Kili spoke as politely as he could.

"My latest reports say that most of the fires are out. I can offer you a place to stay and rest before you return to Erebor."

"You require no assistance?" Kili asked.

"None at this time. Malben? Please see our guests to their rooms," Thranduil dismissed them.

Kili was always slightly worried about being thrown into a cell, but despite the kings' unpleasant demeanor, he had never done anything threatening since Thorin had been crowned king. Kili had always been treated with respect when he came here. The elves had never been very welcoming to him, but they had always shown respect.

They were led to two fine rooms. Their packs had been brought up. Some food, a wash basin and some towels were supplied. Iomhar fell onto the bed in his exhaustion.

"Well, I guess we can go home tomorrow," Kili said. It seemed a great waste of time to have come all this way, but Kili couldn't complain about getting to go home so quickly. He was never comfortable in Mirkwood. Tauriel's back was too him. He knew her well and recognized the way she stood. Something was upsetting her. "Tauriel?"

Iomhar popped open one eye to look at his mother. "Are you alright, Amad?"

She sighed. "I'm fine. It's always odd to come back here. It was my home for many centuries. I know this place as well as any elf here, and yet, when I come here now, I am almost ignored by everyone and I'm escorted from one place to another like a foreign guest. It's just odd. Makes me a little sad, that's all."

Kili wrapped his arms around her waist, his head rested against her stomach. "I'm sorry, my dear."

She bent down and kissed the top of his head. "It's no matter. We'll be off again tomorrow to go home," she smiled.

Kili knew his wife too well. He saw this change in her mood every time they came here and each time, it got worse. But, he also knew that she would be back to herself once they arrived back in Erebor. Funny how her own people didn't show her any concern, but the dwarves who shared her home, loved her as their princess. That was something he never thought would have happened when he sat alone in his cell, on his first visit to Mirkwood.

The next morning, as they planned to leave, Thranduil asked for Kili and his family to go out to one of the fires that had become worse over night. They packed their things and rode out to the largest of the remaining fires. They helped to cut trees to create a barrier the fire could not cross. They carried buckets of water and raked at dead debris on the forest floor.

Their "We don't need help" stay lasted for ten days. Kili had sent Fili a raven as soon as they had been asked to help with the fire. They were glad to assist, but when the time finally came so they could leave, they were happy to be headed back home.

"I hope Klin and Keil were good for Fili," Tauriel said as they rode home.

"I think you should be more worried about your sons than Fili," Kili chuckled. "If you can get him to give our sons back, who knows what bad habits might have been taught to them by my brother."

Tauriel groaned and kicked her horse harder. "Faster then. We haven't a moment to lose to rescue our sons."

Kili laughed the entire way home.


	13. Rohan and Glittering Caves

The morning dawned bright and sunny. It looked to be another hot day. Hrafn knocked on his cousin's door. After several moments, Torsten opened it.

"Ready?" Hrafn asked.

"Almost, come on in." Thorsten turned around and went back to his bed, where several items of clothes were laid out. He put on his over tunic and formal coat. "It's too hot for these things."

Hrafn nodded, "I agree. Maybe we can lose them once we start our meeting. I guess we'll see how the king is dressed."

"Hraf? Do you feel exposed in these wooden rooms? Like you're not entirely safe?" Torsten asked as he wheeled his way to the door. He picked up his sword and strapped it in place on the back of his chair.

"Yeah, I do. I feel like anything could come crashing through the wall or that a strong wind might blow it over," Hrafn replied.

"I hear Gondor's made of stone, built right into the side of a mountain. Maybe we should visit there next," Torsten grinned.

They found their way to the main hall. Tables with food were set out, but the King hadn't arrived yet. They waited, chatting quietly until Eomer walked in with a beautiful woman at his side and a young man just behind them. Everyone in the hall bowed to the king.

"Prince Hrafn and Prince Torsten, may I introduce my wife, Queen Lothiriel and my son, Elfwine. My dears, these are Prince Hrafn, son of Fili, King of Erebor and Prince Torsten, son of Kili, Crown Prince of Erebor."

They all bowed to each other. The queen had long, brown hair and a beautiful face with delicate features. The boy had his mother's dark hair, but otherwise looked much like his father.

Hrafn wasn't good at guessing the ages of men, but he could tell Elfwine was older than a child, but not yet an adult. Hrafn guessed the lad was born after the War of the Ring, which made him younger than sixteen; a young child in dwarf years, but he knew his mother had been old enough to marry his father when she was just nineteen, so the lad was nearing adulthood, but not there just yet.

Eomer directed the princes where they were to sit, on his left side while his wife and son sat on his right. They chatted amiably. The queen was very interested in the day to day life in Erebor. Torsten kept noticing the young prince's gaze at him and his chair. Back at home, everyone knew about Torsten and his chair and no one batted an eye at it, but he was painfully aware of the stares from strangers the few times he had left Erebor or when they had guests at the mountain who did not know Torsten. Most of the time, it annoyed him, the way they stared, but with children, he was more tolerant.

He nodded at the boy. "You are free to ask," he simply said.

Elfwine blushed a bit, but he did not back away from asking the question that burned in his mind. "Excuse me, Prince Thorstein?"

"It's Torsten," he corrected the youth.

"I'm sorry. Prince Torsten, why do you sit in a rolling chair?" he asked.

Lothiriel turned a dark shade of red and Eomer looked ready to yell something at the boy, but Torsten held up his hand.

"It's quite alright. It's better to ask me in person that sneak about trying to get answers from someone who doesn't know. Sixteen years ago, there was a battle on the slopes of Erebor, my home. Prince Hrafn and I fought alongside our fathers and hundreds of our kin against orcs and goblins, twice our number. I was hit in the side by a very hard club that threw me from where I stood. A hit like that isn't usually a big injury to a dwarf, but I landed badly and broke my back. When I awoke, I could no longer feel or move my legs."

The boy gasped, enthralled and horrified by Torsten's story. And Torsten was giving him the clean, un-gory version. He had actually landed on a dead orc, who was still holding his ax. The ax embedded itself right into Torsten's back, literally cutting off all feeling in his legs.

"I couldn't walk or move my legs anymore, so my cousin, Hrafn, here and my younger brother, Iomhar, designed this chair for me. Now I can get just about anywhere I want to go," Torsten smiled.

"Do you sleep in it?" Elfwine asked.

"Only when I'm bored," Torsten chucked. "Otherwise, I sleep in my bed at night. Same as you do."

"How do you get in bed? Does your mother or father help you?"

Torsten smiled. "They used to help me, but now I can do it on my own. My arms are strong and I can lift and move myself into and out of bed. You should try it sometime."

"Try what?" the young man-prince asked.

"Set a chair right next to your bed. Sit on the chair and then try and get into bed without using your legs."

"I'm going to try that tonight," Elfwine said.

Once breakfast was over, the King and two dwarf Princes moved to another section of the great hall where a map was spread out over the table. They sat together, going over the map. The two dwarves learned a great deal about Rohan and Gondor. They were particularly interested in the beacons used by the Rohirrim and Gondorians to alert each other to trouble and request aid. They explained they had something similar with Dale, but it only involved one beacon per kingdom. They talked about implementing something similar between Erebor and the Iron Hills and Eomer was happy to explain some of the logistics of keeping so many beacons over such long distances.

As they began the second week of their stay in Edoras, they welcomed a very unexpected visitor. It was their own cousin Gimli and his friend, the elf, Legolas.

"Ah ha!" the fiery red headed dwarf called out. "I heard there were some dwarves visiting Edoras, but never did I expect to see my royal cousins here!"

"Gimli!" Hrafn greeted. "We haven't see you in Erebor in ages."

"Last we heard of you, you were forming a new home for dwarves in a cave of sorts. Even took some of our own people, right out of Erebor," Torsten grinned.

"Yes, and they are doing very well," Gimli laughed.

"I was sorry to hear of the passing of your father last year," Hrafn said. "I know the Adads were very fond of Gloin." Hrafn and Torsten often referred to their fathers as 'the Adads', rather than Adad and Uncle.

Gimli's eyes grew sad and he lowered his head. "Yes, but he lived a good, long life, fought honorably in many battles and died peacefully in his home in the Glittering Caves."

"May he find peace in the Halls of Mandos," Torsten said.

"Well, now, what brings you two all the way out here?" Gimli asked.

"An invitation from King Eomer," Hrafn answered.

Eomer nodded his head. "Are you three really cousins?" Eomer asked.

"To some degree," Gimli answered. "We share a great-grandfather."

"But, our fathers grew up with Gimli in Ered Luin," Torsten explained.

"May I ask, and forgive me if I am very rude, but the three of you are so very different in looks and height for being kin," Eomer spoke.

"Ah, yes, well, we would," Hrafn said. "Gimli here, like our fathers, is pure dwarf, where as I am half human and Torsten is half elf. My mother was Lady Sigrid, daughter of the first King of Dale, Bard, the Dragon Killer."

"And my mother is Tauriel, formerly of the Woodland Realm, where Legolas is from." Torsten explained.

Legolas had a sorrowful look on his face. "She was my very good friend before the dwarves came along. She was a captain in my father's guard." He looked at Tauriel's son. "You don't look much like her," he said in not the most friendliest of voices.

Torsten was very aware of the feelings that ran deep in his dwarven family and especially between his parents and Legolas. He tried hard not to be offended. "You should meet my brother, Iomhar. He takes after mother in looks, is the tallest of her children, and is the best archer in Erebor, save our parents only. I think you would like him."

"Perhaps I will have the pleasure of meeting him, one day," Legolas said stiffly.

"The invitation to Gimli to visit Erebor is always open. As Gimli's friend, and as Mother's friend, you are welcome too. I know Mother would enjoy seeing you again. She has often spoken of you and her years in the Woodland Realm with fondness," Torsten said.

"Thank you," Legolas was genuinely surprised. He had met Torsten several time when he was a young lad, still in his mother's arms, but now to see Tauriel's son, grown up, was quite a surprise. Had so many years passed? Legolas felt bad for not making an effort to see Tauriel over the years. He missed his good friend, and even Kili was likeable, for a dwarf, or at least tolerable. He actually like the dwarves of Erebor more than he let on. Certainly King Fili was better as a king and ally than Thorin had ever been. Perhaps it was time to give them a chance again.

"Enough of this," Gimli laughed heartily. "Let's have some ale!"

Eomer laughed. "We always keep a couple of extra barrels for your visits, Master Dwarf."

After several drinks, they were all laughing and talking together like old friends.

"Never," Gimli burped, "Never get into a drinking contest with this elf." He pointed a finger at Legolas. Hrafn grinned, but Legolas looked surprised. "He's a terrible loser," Gimli laughed.

Eomer burst out laughing. He had been there for that drinking contest and he knew the truth of what happened. Legolas had only quit the drinking contest after Gimli passed out cold on the floor.

"How long are you here for?" Gimli asked Hrafn.

"Another week."

"You should come to the Glittering Caves before you return home. You would be most welcomed," Gimli threw his arms wide open.

"Thank you for the offer. I am," Hrafn hiccupped," quite agreeable to the detour, provided Torsten is."

"Of course he will be," Gimli said. "Won't you, Cousin Torsten?"

"What?" Torsten was pulled away from his conversation with Legolas about good materials for arrow making.

"Come visit the Glittering Caves before going back to Erebor!" Gimli yelled.

"Oh, yes. Sure." Torsten turned back to Legolas.

"See?" Gimli said. "It's settled. You come to the Glittering Caves with Legolas and me," Gimli burped and slapped Hrafn on the back.

* * *

Hrafn had joked with Gimli at the flamboyant name of the Glittering Caves, but soon found the name to be most apt. The caves did glitter and they were beautiful. There were dwarves from all over who had come to settle here, but at least half of them had come from Erebor and Hrafn enjoyed meeting up with old friends and acquaintances. Many had also come from the Blue Mountains and knew his father very well.

Hrafn and Torsten were treated to a great feast upon their arrival. On their second day there, they were introduced to a family of rank from Ered Luin. Lord Fuldan and Lady Luda had been blessed most unusually with three daughters. The two eldest were married and each expecting their first dwarflings, but the youngest daughter, Agli, was only a few years past her majority. She was very beautiful with her copper colored hair and perfectly curvy body. Torsten was practically drooling over the lovely dwarrowdam.

During dinner that night, Hrafn noticed his cousin never took his eyes off the lovely Agli. "Ask her to go on a walk," Hrafn whispered to his love-struck cousin.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Torsten pulled his gaze away from the lass and studied his fork.

"Oh, come on, Tor. You've been staring at her since we were introduced to her. Go over there and ask her to go on a walk."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Torsten turned a dark gaze to Hrafn. He was angry with his cousin for the suggestion and more angry with himself for not hiding his interest in the lass better.

"Don't be like that, Tor. You know what I mean. Ask her if she can give you a tour since you are only just newly arrived here."

"I can't do that," Torsten hissed.

"You're a Prince. You can do anything," Hrafn elbowed his cousin in the side. "Just go and talk to her. Say hello. As her if she prefers axes or swords, gems or flowers, talk about the very hot weather and the joys of living in a mountain. Anything!" Hrafn whispered loudly.

"She won't be interested in a dwarf who can't walk," Torsten whispered.

Hrafn knew Torsten had deep insecurities. He often forgot about them because he didn't see anything unusual about Torsten at all. He was Torsten, his best friend and cousin. For many years, Torsten seemed fine with his disability, but after he reached adulthood, he had become more insecure. At first Hrafn couldn't understand why, but then the he realized that Torsten was afraid no female could ever love him.

"Just try, Tor. Try and talk to her. If she doesn't give you the time of day, then you don't want to be with her anyway. The worst thing that can happen is she says no and we are off on our way back to Erebor in five days. Go on."

Torsten squeezed his hands together a few times before he put down his fork and rolled over to Agli's side. Hrafn watched as Torsten re-introduced himself. Agli bowed from her seat with a smile. They started talking. Hrafn couldn't hear anything, but they were both smiling and laughing. That's a good sign, Hrafn grinned.


	14. Chapter 14 Torsten and Agli

"This is a beautiful place," Torsten said. He ran his hand along the stone walls of the cavern. He could feel the minerals that made up the stone. His fingers felt the way the grain of the stone ran. The Glittering Caves were full of natural beauty and the cavern they stood in had a large vaulted ceiling. Their voices echoed quietly.

"Once, I came in here and heard someone singing. It was quite amazing," Agli said. "His voice came to me from every direction."

Torsten pulled out a small knife from his boot and flipped it in his hand, so the pommel faced outwards. He ran his other hand along the stone, feeling for the perfect spot in the stone. When he found it, he tapped the stone with the knife pommel. A clear, deep tone rang through the cave.

Agli gasped. "How did you do that?"

Torsten tapped it again, sending another clear tone echoing off the walls. He moved the pommel a few inches to one side and hit the stone again. This time, there was a dull thud.

Agli's eyes grew wide. "How? How did you know where to hit it?"

Torsten chuckled. "I can feel it, in the stone. I found a room in Erebor where I could do this, but only one room in the entire mountain and the tone isn't nearly so clear. It's the caves," he waved his hand at the cavern's high ceiling. "It's the way the stone is formed. Very different from the inside of a hard mountain."

He rolled his chair forward a bit, feeling the stone with his fingers. He felt the stone change and hit the knife again. Once again, a clear tone rang out, this time was pitched higher.

"It's incredible. And you can just feel it?" Agli placed the palm of her hand against the wall.

"Yes."

"I have heard of people who could do that. It's a gift from Mahal, to be sure," Agli smiled at him with adoring eyes.

Torsten felt a little embarrassed, but he couldn't look away from her eyes. She was just so lovely.

"Are you really the nephew of King Fili?" It wasn't an accusation, but a question of curiosity. Agli had never met royalty before.

"I am. My father is the king's younger brother." He really hoped this conversation wasn't going where he thought it might be.

"Who is older? You or Hrafn?"

"I am, but only by three months," Torsten answered.

"So, if you are older, are you next in line to be king?"

Torsten felt like Agli had just taken his knife and stabbed him. This topic was such a painful one in his heart. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He knew the topic would eventually come up. It's just he had hoped it could have waited a while longer.

"No," he finally said. "I am not next in line, but neither is Hrafn, really."

"Oh, I see," Agli nodded. "It would go to your father, the Crown Prince, next. Right?"

"If Adad outlives Uncle, then yes, but after him it will go to the son of my eldest cousin, Milly."

"Really? And how old is your nephew, then?" she asked.

"I don't have one yet and when Milly does have a son, he won't be my nephew. He'll be my first cousin, once removed."

"Oh, of course," Agli was thoughtful for a moment. "Wait. you said your cousin does not yet have a son? Then why will the throne go to one who does not yet live or might not ever exist?"

Torsten sighed. He liked Agli. A lot. It made him sad to know that Agli would walk away from him the moment she found out the truth. He was not a true prince with a kingdom to inherit.

Agli sensed she had pushed her luck too far. "Forgive me, Torsten," she said. "I don't mean to pry. I am simply curious. I am a simple lass who doesn't understand matters or the ways of royalty." She bowed her head.

"You're a Lady, Agli. Surely you understand some of these things." Torsten wanted so much to reach out and take her hand.

"My father is a Lord, but of lower rank and after most of the dwarves left the Blue Mountains, there were very few left who lived the old ways of society and rankings. Our family doesn't have much more than a title."

"I see nothing but a lass of the very highest qualities," Torsten smiled. He thanked his blood line for giving him his father's smile. It worked and Agli smiled back.

"You have a way with words, don't you?" she giggled. "Torsten, I don't wish to make you uncomfortable. I only wish to understand, but I will also understand if you don't want to explain it to me. We need not talk about it again."

He would explain it, he thought to himself. It's not as if it was a big secret. He wanted to make sure she understood.

"As the king's eldest and only son, the crown should have passed to Hrafn, but it cannot. Hrafn's mother was human," Torsten explained.

"Oh, well, that would explain why he is so tall," she smiled. She didn't seem too shocked or bothered by Hrafn's parentage. This gave him some hope, but his own parentage was a different matter, especially with the way most dwarves felt about elves.

"And then, after Hrafn, the crown would come to me as the eldest son of the Crown Prince."

"But it does not?"

"No. My brothers and I were born to an elvish mother. Because of our half blood, my cousin, brothers and I are all denied the throne."

"You are half elf? But you are not so tall."

Torsten smiled. "That's because I'm sitting. If I could stand, you would see that I stand taller than Hrafn."

Agli noticed for the first time that she stood eye-to-eye with him, even though he sat in a chair. "Oh, you are tall," she laughed. "So, your cousin, Milly?"

"She is all dwarf. Born to my uncles first wife, who died in childbirth. Being female, she cannot inherit the throne, so it will go to her first born son."

"It's all very complicated, isn't it?"

Torsten nodded and chuckled. Torsten felt a tickle of hope. She didn't gasp and back away from him in horror. She didn't laugh that he was a prince without a throne. She was still standing by his side. Still smiling at him.

"So," she said. "You don't have to live in Erebor the rest of your life?"

"No, I don't. I have no true claim to the throne, so there is no reason to remain there if I don't want too."

"Then you can stay here for a while?"

"Yes. If there's a reason to stay," he looked at her again and saw a flash of excitement in her eyes.

Agli couldn't hold Torsten's gaze any longer. She looked to his boots. She didn't know what to say now. She wanted him to stay here and not go back to Erebor, but how could she get that across without sounding too eager?

"But I guess you will be going home with your cousin in a few days. I hope you will think about coming back here some time, for a visit," Agli said.

"Well, I have like it here. A lot. I was thinking of asking Gimli if I might stay on for a while and offer my services as a stone inspector or as an ambassador from Erebor."

Agli's face lit up. "You will stay?"

"I would like too. It would be good to do. Also, it will be much better since I will get to see you more."

A large smile spread across Agli's face.

Torsten felt beads of sweat form on his forehead. "May I see you more?"

Agli nodded. "I would like that."

"May I ask your father if I can court you?"

"I would be so happy if you did." Agli's face was turning red, but her smile was radiant and her eyes sparkled. He took her hand and kissed it, but he did not let go of her hand after the kiss. He held it and she didn't seem to mind.

Torsten began to worry that she was just being nice to him. She stayed even though she knew the truth of his blood and parentage, but one more thing was bothering him. So he took a deep breath and asked the question that was eating him up inside. "You don't mind that I can't walk?"

Agli's eye brows went up in surprise. "Of course not. Why should it?" Agli said. "From what I've seen, you are talented, strong, brave, intelligent and if I may be so bold, very handsome." She blushed. "I have watched you as you guide your chair around the Glittering Caves. You get around just as well as the rest of us. And, from what I understand," Agli took a deep breath, "you were injured in battle; defending your home and your people. That is very honorable and I am proud to know such a great warrior."

"Thank you," Torsten said.

There was a moment of silence between them. Agli's hand still rested in Torsten's.

"Alright," Agli said, her tone of voice changing back to a casual conversational. "I've peppered you with personal questions. If you wish, you may ask anything of me."

Torsten grinned. He was thankful to change the subject, but he admired the way Agli just offered herself to him in such a way; giving him the freedom to ask her anything about her life. It showed a great deal of trust so soon after meeting him. Of course, she had just agreed to let him court her, so they needed to be able to trust one another.

Torsten thought for a moment. "You were born in Ered Luin?" She nodded. "Why didn't your family go to Erebor once it was reclaimed?"

She smiled. "Adad. He had a very successful jewelry business with the man villages around Ered Luin and quite a few regular customers in the Gray Havens. He wanted to go to see Erebor, but business was too good, so we stayed."

"Fair enough. So why did he end up coming here to the Glittering Caves?"

"Rich people in Gondor and Rohan. Mostly Gondor, but there are many cities within a short distance of here. Elf, men and dwarves who buy Adad's jewelry. It was a good business move."

"Are you happy here?"

"Oh yes. Of course I miss Ered Luin, but the Glittering Caves is a good place to live. And it's even better now, with you here." She squeezed his hand.

There were many more things to talk about, but that would be for another time. For the moment, Torsten was happy to hold Agli's hand and look into her beautiful face. Talking could wait.


	15. News Brought Home

"My Lord," a guard interrupted Fili from his long winded meeting. "Prince Hrafn's party has been seen. They should be arriving within the hour."

"Thank you," Fili stood. "Council Dwarves, another time. We will consider what has been discussed here and meet again in three days time."

"Yes, sir," they bowed.

Fili practically ran from the room. He went to the royal living quarters and knocked on Kili's door.

"Hello, Fili," Tauriel answered. They had only just returned themselves from their emergency visit to Mirkwood. The fire had swept over much of Mirkwood, but luckily, the Halls of Thranduil had remained untouched.

"Tauriel, is the family about?" Fili asked.

"All except Iomhar. He has gone back to his training lessons. What's the matter?" she asked.

"Hi, Uncle Fili!" one of the twins walked out from his room.

"Hi Klin." The week and a half the twins had stayed with Fili had been great fun. Fili got to know his nephews better and finally learned how to tell one from the other. "Nothing's wrong. In fact, Hrafn and Torsten's caravan have been spotted. They'll be home soon."

"Torsten's home?" Klin asked excitedly.

"Torsten?" Kili came out of his room. "Where?"

"They'll be home within the hour," Fili smiled.

* * *

"That's not Torsten driving the wagon," Kili said, as he watched the caravan enter the gates. The family had gathered together to greet the two princes.

"Don't jump to conclusions yet," Tauriel said. There was a calmness in her voice, but when Fili looked into her face, her eyes betrayed her fear.

With a large smile, Hrafn came running up to the family. That was good, Fili thought. Odd, but good.

"Adad! Uncle Kili, Aunt Tauriel," Hrafn greeted them.

"Welcome home, son," Fili said.

"Where's Torsten?" Kili asked.

Hrafn looked horrified. "You didn't get the message?" Kili and Fili exchanged confused glances. "Obviously not," Hrafn said warily.

"What message? Where's Torsten?" Tauriel laid a firm hand on Hrafn's shoulder.

"He stayed behind, at the Glittering Caves with Gimli and Legolas," Hrafn answered.

"Why?"

Hrafn looked around him at the stable hands, guards and general public who were at the welcoming gate. "This isn't the place for this conversation. Don't worry," he quickly added, seeing the worried expression on his aunt and uncle's face. "It's nothing bad, but it's not for discussing in public," he whispered.

"Your place or mine?" Fili asked.

"Mine," Kili answered.

"Lads," Hrafn turned to the six guards who had accompanied him through the last six weeks of their journey, "Thank you for all you've done. Report in to your commander and they you are entitled to two weeks rest. You have all done well and deserve the break."

"Thank you, Prince Hrafn," the six guards said, bowing to their prince.

"Come on, everyone," Kili said. They followed him to his home.

"I'm glad you made it back. Any troubles on the road?" Fili asked.

"Nothing of consequence," Hrafn answered.

"Now, what of my son?" Tauriel asked the moment the door was shut.

Hrafn smiled. "Torsten remained at the Glittering Caves because he met a girl."

"What? You're joking, cousin." Iomhar was grinning.

"No, I'm not. She is a beautiful dwarrowdam whose family comes from the Blue Mountains and knew the Adads."

"Who is she?" Kili asked.

"She is Agli, daughter of Lord Fuldan."

"Lord Fuldan? Yes, we did know him. He was about forty or so years older than us, right Fee?" Kili asked.

Fili nodded. "I remember when he married and yes, I remember when his daughter was born. She was the first girl born in Ered Luin in more than fifty years. But she would be much older than Torsten."

"Lord Fuldan and Lady Luda had three daughters. Agli is their youngest. They all live in the Glittering Caves. The oldest two are married and both with child. Agli is two years younger than Tor and myself," Hrafn explained.

"You were there only a week," Kili said. "He fell in love in one week?"

Fili laughed. "As I recall, dear brother, it didn't take you a week to declare your love to Tauriel."

Kili blushed and gave Fili a shove in the shoulder. "I was delirious with fever, if you will recall. Otherwise, I would not have spoken so boldly. At least not in front of you and Bofur."

Fili and Tauriel grinned at each other. Tauriel kissed the top of Kili's head. "I'm glad you were so bold in proclaiming your love for me."

"Torsten and Agli were very happy getting to know each other. Gimli offered a place for Tor to stay. We talked, Tor and I, and decided if this is what he really wanted, he should go for it. We sent a message several days before I left. I'm concerned that you didn't get it. I hope our messenger is alright."

"We can send out a search party," Fili said.

"This girl, Agli, is she nice?" Tauriel asked.

"She is, Aunt Tauriel. I spoke with her on a number of occasions. She is kind, well brought up, good manners. She can craft very fine jewels, but she is a filigreest. She showed us some of her work that she sells at the market, but more often she is commissioned by the wealthy of Gondor. She is very talented. Her parents are kind. Their manners and way of talking reminded me very much of you," Hrafn looked to his father and uncle. "Lord Fuldan is a fine jeweler and Lady Luda is known for her skill with a sword. She is from the Iron Hills, originally. They are a good family and if Torsten decides to court Agli, our family will be better for it."

"If they wed, they will probably live in the Glittering Caves," Kili said.

Hrafn nodded. "We talked about that, too. We wondered if Torsten could leave Erebor or not, but he is fourth in line for a throne that he could never really be king of, after Kili, Milly's first son and myself. There are also three princes in line after him, so he felt that in the line for the throne, he isn't quite so vital to Erebor. The Glittering Caves is a young settlement. They are still organizing themselves. Torsten has a lot to offer. He is a royal in the line of Durin, he has diplomatic skills, military skills, he knows law and is a great engineer. They don't have anyone there skilled in examining rock and stone the way Torsten can. He could be Erebor's ambassador to the Glittering Caves."

Fili chuckled. "Are you trying to sell us the idea of him staying?"

"I think I'm still trying to convince myself. I would miss him a great deal if he were to say there for the rest of his life. It was not a decision he made lightly. We talked about it for many hours. Torsten stays because he believes he has much to offer the people of the Glittering Caves. He stays because he may have found a lass that he could love and live with for the rest of his life. She seems to accept him for who he is, as Torsten. She knows his title is a prince in Erebor, but that is not why she likes him. She likes him because he is himself. If things don't work out with her, he can still offer his talents to Gimli for a year or so and then return home."

"Sounds like you boys thought it all out," Kili said. He sighed. "Torsten is an adult and you're right, he has no responsibilities as an heir to the throne. If this is what he wants, then we must honor it."

"It doesn't mean I won't miss him, though," Iomhar said.

"You and me both," Hrafn laid a hand on his taller, but younger cousin's shoulder.


	16. Farming Dwarves

"Kili. Come on in," Fili opened the door wider, allowing his brother to come into his home. Kili walked to the lit fire place, leaned into the mantel piece and watched the flames. If Fili didn't know better, he might have thought Thorin was in the room. Kili had turned out to look very much like their late uncle, all except for Kili's dark brown eyes.

Fili poured two glasses of Dale's finest wine. He handed one to Kili.

"Do you remember when they were little? Back when they were so small, you could fit all four of them in your lap at the same time?" Kili paused in his thoughts and took a sip of his wine. "We'd tell stories, talk to them and teach them Khuzdul. They would chase us around, right here in this room, as we crawled about, pretending to be dragons. One of the boys would jump on our backs and we'd fall down. And the next thing you'd know, all of them would be on your back, shouting they had slain the mighty dragon."

Fili smiled. "Yes, I remember."

"Sigrid and Tauriel would sit together talking about who knows what and Thorin would laugh at us from his chair," Kili went on.

"Seems like I remember, once, Thorin pinning both of us down at the same time while all the children and our wives piled on top of us. We were utterly defeated that night." Fili smiled at the memory.

"Oh yes. I came home with a bruise the exact size and shape of Torsten's knee on my back." Kili chuckled and sipped at his wine. "A lot has changed since then," he said, his smile gone. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. Fili was quiet. "I knew the children would grow up, but I never thought about them leaving. I thought they'd all stay here, in Erebor, but Torsten's gone. There's a good chance he will never live in Erebor again."

"He won't stay away forever. He'll come back," Fili tried to sooth.

"Yes, but Erebor will not be his home. He will be a visitor."

"Do you not want him to marry Fuldan's daughter?" Fili asked.

"Of course I do. If he has found love, then I want him to have it. I want him to know the joy of a wife who loves him as Tauriel loves me and I want him to know they joy of loving someone as deeply as I love Tauriel. I want him to know what it is like to hold your own child in your arms for the first time." Kili stretched out his arms, remembering what it was like when Torsten was placed in them for the first time. "I want Torsten to have all of that. I only wish he wasn't going to do all of that so far away."

"Life when the children were small was harder, but less complicated," Fili said. "Now, we don't have to worry about them quite so much, but I feel like I worry about them more than ever."

Kili nodded. "I'm going to miss him. Torsten made me a father. He was my shadow. I'm really going to miss my eldest son."

"I know you will," Fili pressed his forehead to Kili's. "I know you will."

* * *

Winter was a time for planning. They had managed to buy or trade enough grains from the Grey Mountains and Iron Hills to get Erebor through the winter. It was still a scarce winter compared to ones past, but no dwarf went hungry. Just before spring, Fili pulled out the reserved food from the front gate storage. He would replace it as soon as he was able.

Fili saw a lot more of Hrafn during the winter than he had all year. Without Torsten around, Hrafn was a little lost. Iomhar kept busy with the many students he trained, so Hrafn didn't get to spend much time with him either.

Klin and Keil came over a lot to visit. Fili loved having all the boys over, He wasn't so lonely with them there. They talked a lot and played music. Hrafn had learned the lute, Klin was learning the fiddle and Keil was learning the viol. Adding in Fili's fiddle and Kili's, when he would come around, they had quite the small ensemble and music would flow with beauty and laughter.

One of the things they talked about when they weren't playing music was the possibility of Erebor starting to grow its own food. They had never farmed before and there wasn't anywhere on the mountain suitable for farming, but there was some land to the north of the mountain and there was some land along Long Lake they could use. It was an odd idea, dwarves farming, but if they could learn to grow their own food, they wouldn't have to be dependent on men or worse, elves, for their food needs.

Thorin would never have allowed the Dwarves of Erebor to learn to farm. He probably would have been angry by the suggestion, but Fili was a different king. He was very comfortable in the old ways, but he was of a generation that had grown up in exile, scrapping a living for themselves, away from the protection of their great mountain. He was more open to ideas and this newer generation of dwarves brought a whole new way of thinking, to which Fili was very impressed with.

"We need to purchase plenty of land, but I don't know what kind of land is best for farming. I suppose we can ask the farmers of Dale," Hrafn said.

"We need an expert," Keil said. "Expert farmers."

"Yes," Klin said, "someone who is really knows everything about farming and growing things."

"Uncle Fili? Adad told us that hobbits are very good farmers. Why don't we ask them?" Keil asked.

Fili chuckled. "Hobbits never travel outside of The Shire if they can help it."

"But what about Mr. Boggins?" Klin asked. "He left the Shire to go with Great-Uncle Thorin."

"Yes, well, Mr. _Baggins_ did, but he is the exception among hobbits from what I understand," Fili said.

"But some went to Mordor during the War of the Ring. We learned about them in our studies," Keil said.

"An interesting race, hobbits are," Fili said. "Wonderful farmers and cooks. Terrible fighters and blacksmiths, but they always manage to surprise you with what they are capable of when you least expect it. They are wonderfully brave and loyal, even when they think they are not."

"Wait, Adad," Hrafn said, "You said they're terrible blacksmiths?"

"Don't tell them I said it, but yes, they are," Fili answered.

"That's your answer!" Hrafn said.

"What?" Fili asked, confused.

"We make a trade with them. We send the hobbits an expert blacksmith and in turn, they send us a farmer."

"What?" We can't go trading people like that!" Fili was a little more than surprised by his son's suggestion. "Besides, what hobbit would want to come live among dwarves and what dwarf would want to go make a home in the land of Hobbits?"

"Alright, not really a trade, but perhaps an exchange, for a year," Hrafn explained. Klin and Keil nodded in approval. Apparently they saw good sense in it.

Fili thought about it, the wheels in his head turning. "Boys, go get your Adad," Fili looked to his two nephews. "Your mother too. Hrafn, go get your sister and her husband. We've got some talking to do."

The three boys left. Fili pulled out some food from his pantry. He didn't keep much, but he always had a few refreshments to share with visitors, mostly his brother and nephews. By the time they all arrived, Fili had a nice little assortment of biscuits sitting out and was ready to talk business.

"These boys of ours are very smart," Fili said to his brother.

"That's because they have us for parents," Kili grinned.

Fili had Hrafn explain his idea of farming and inviting a hobbit to come and teach them. Klin and Keil threw in their suggestions when they could.

"But we only know one hobbit, or have known, since Bilbo has sailed to the Undying Lands," Kili said.

"What about cousin Gimli?" Keil asked.

"Yes, we learned about him in our history lessons. He went on the great quest with four hobbits," Klin reminded them.

"That's right," Kili smiled. "He did." They all thought for a moment. "Tauriel, the boys and I could go to the Glittering Caves. We could see Torsten and talk to Gimli about the hobbits he knows. They've been on one adventure. Perhaps they are keen for another."

"We can go see Torsten?" Klin asked excitedly.

"Yippee!" Keil yelled.

Fili looked to Tauriel. "Sounds like a good idea to me," she said.

"Well then, that's settled. We'll propose this idea to Gimli and see what he has to say," Kili said.


	17. Happy News

Milly was sitting at the table, her head in her hands. Her head ached. It was the third day in a row she had woken up with such a headache. She tried to think about her schedule for the day. Was there anything important going on? Thinking only made her head ache more. She quietly called to her lady-in-waiting.

"Tola? Would you check my schedule and try to reschedule everything today?" Milly asked.

"Are you well, my Lady?" Tola asked.

"Terrible headache. I think some more sleep would do me very well," Milly rubbed at her head.

"Don't worry about a thing, my Lady, I'll take care of your schedule. Would you like me to get you some tea?"

"No, thank you. I just want to go back to bed." Milly went back to her bedroom and shut the door. She removed her top layers of clothes and crawled into bed.

When she woke, she didn't feel much better. Her mouth was dry. She got up to get a drink of water, but was hit hard by a wave of nausea. She just made it to the toilet before losing the contents of her stomach. She rinsed her mouth and went back to bed.

This happened three more times before Graig came home in the mid-afternoon just as Milly was crawling on her hands and knees across the floor back to bed.

"Milly!" he ran to her and helped her stand. "What's wrong?"

"I feel terrible. I must have eaten something bad."

Graig helped Milly to lay down. "Have you seen a healer?"

"No. This morning I thought it was just a headache, but it's only gotten worse," Milly's eyes were closed.

"I'm going to go get a healer," Graig said.

"No need," Milly's hand grabbed onto her husband's wrist. "I just need sleep."

Graig sat down on the bed and rubbed at her forehead until she fell back asleep. Then he left for a healer.

When Milly woke next, she felt just as nauseous as earlier, but there was nothing left in her stomach to come back up. Graig heard her and went into the bedroom, followed closely by a healer.

"Milly, this is Healer Hana. Let her look over you," Graig said.

Milly wanted to protest, but she didn't have the energy.

"How long have you felt like this?" the healer asked.

"I started getting the headaches two or three days ago, but never as bad as today," Milly answered.

"Have you taken anything for it?" Hana asked.

"No."

"What have you eaten today?"

"Nothing," Milly chuckled. "I can't even keep any water down."

"Well, let me look at you." Hana pulled back Milly's blankets. She felt Milly's head and neck for fever. She felt the beat of her heart in her wrist. She poked at Milly's stomach and jostled her limbs. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She pressed down on Milly's poor upset stomach again. The muscles protested after the day's abuse of retching every hour. Then, the healer moved her hands down a little further.

"Hmm," Hana said as she poked, prodded and rubbed at Milly's lower abdomen. "Your last cycle, was it normal?"

"Yes, of course," Milly answered.

"How long ago was that?" Hana asked.

"Well," Milly tried to think. It make her head ache again. "I don't remember. A while, I think. Two months ago, maybe."

"Well, that could explain the swelling I can feel," Hana poked again at Milly.

"Ow," Milly cried out as Hana poked at one particular sensitive area. "Wait, do you mean?"

"I do believe you are with child," Hana smiled.

"Oh!" Milly smiled. She looked over to Graig, who was grinning like a loon.

"A baby," he said.

Hana stood up and collected her bag from the floor. "Well, that makes this easy." She began to dig about in her bag. "I was worried we had food poisoning or an epidemic on our hands, but no, it's a wonderful case of pregnancy. Complete with nausea." She pulled out a pouch from the bag. "Mint," she announced. "The mint helps soothe the stomach. You need to say hydrated. Make this into a strong tea and drink is as often as you can or need it. I will return to my workshop and I will mix some herbs just for you that will help with the nausea and headaches. I will get the mix to you this evening." She handed the pouch of mint to Graig.

"Thank you, Hana," Milly said.

"It's my joy and honor to have been the one to tell the Princess of Erebor she is expecting a babe. This is happy news."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Milly asked. She wanted to be the one to tell her family.

"Of course not, my Lady. You can have my promise as a healer, that I will tell no one."

"Thank you."

"Rest now. Drink your tea and I'll check on you again tonight." Hana smiled and left.

Graig hadn't moved. He still held the bag of mint and was still grinning. "A baby?"

Milly blushed. "I can't believe it," she said. "But dearest, I feel terribly woozy. Can you make the tea, please?"

Graig gave a little jump. "Yes, of course, right away."

Milly made another dash to the toilet while the tea was steeping. Graig helped her back into bed and then gave her a cup of the tea. She was so thirsty and her mouth tasted so terrible. The tea was good and felt good going down her throat, but unfortunately, it didn't stay in her stomach long before coming back up. She drank another cup. It stayed in her long enough to go back to sleep.

When she next woke, the room was mostly dark and Graig was sleeping next to her. She made a dash to the toilet.

Over the hearth, a kettle hung and cups were laid out. Milly poured herself a cup of tea. She wasn't tired any longer. She had slept all day. With her cup of tea in hand, Milly went out to the sitting room. She pulled out a book she had loved from her childhood. Her Adad use to read it to her. She sat down with the story book in her lap. One day she would read it to her child.

She rubbed her hand over her still flat stomach. "I'm going to read you a story about a little lost dwarfling who was found in the woods by seven fairies."

* * *

Graig answered the door and welcomed the king into his home.

"Graig, I heard Milly wasn't feeling well yesterday. Is she sick?" Fili asked.

"No, well, yes. I know she wants to see you. Let me make sure she's decent." Graig disappeared into the bedroom. Fili looked around the small apartment. It had been arranged differently when he had lived here. The bedroom door opened and Milly came out. She wore her night dress and robe. Her hair had been pulled back into one single plait. She looked white and ill.

"Milly," Fili went to his daughter, his hand going up to her forehead. "What's wrong?"

Milly sat down in a chair. She looked tired and pale, but she was smiling.

"Oh, Adad. I found out the most wonderful news yesterday. I'm with child. I'm going to have a baby, Adad!"

Fili blinked a few times, letting he words sink in. A baby. His dear little Milly was going to have a baby. She would be a mother. He was going to be a grandfather. He ran to Milly and pulled her into a hug.

"That is the most wonderful news. I am so happy for you," Fili kissed the top of Milly's head. "How far along are you?"

"Not very," Milly sighed. "Six, maybe seven weeks along. A long, long way to go."

"Do you have a midwife yet?" he asked.

"No. I just thought I was ill yesterday. The healer that came is the one who told me I'm expecting. I don't know if she is a midwife or not. She is coming back today to see if I'm doing any better, though."

"And are you?"

"Well, better than yesterday, that's for sure, but I'm still pretty sick to my stomach. it's hard to keep anything down," Milly rubbed at her empty, aching stomach. She had thrown up again just before her father arrived.

"When you choose a midwife, will you allow me to speak to her? I have some concerns," Fili said. He could only think of Milly's mother, Mailli, who had been so sick while carrying Milly and died giving birth to her. The midwife needed to know Milly's history.

"If you wish to, but I would like to know what you tell her," Milly said.

Fili nodded, "Of course."

Healer Hana arrived soon after. She went into a deep curtsy upon seeing Fili.

"Your majesty."

"Adad, this is Healer Hana, who came yesterday to tend to me," Milly said.

"Hello Hana," Fili took her hand in his. "Thank you for taking care of my Milly."

"Of course, your Majesty. It is my honor," Hana curtsied again.

"Hana?" Are you a midwife or can you recommend a good midwife?" Milly asked.

"Well, I am a midwife, but if you want someone else, I can recommend several," Hana blushed.

"I would like to ask you to be my midwife, Hana, if you're not too busy with others," Milly was blushing too. Fili was rather amused by the two lasses.

"It would be my great honor, my Lady. I have told no one and will keep your condition a secret until you say otherwise. I assume the King knows?" Hana asked, looking to Fili.

Fili nodded. "I do and I'm glad you are to be the one to attend my daughter. And, since you will be my daughter's midwife, I feel there are some things about Milly's history you need to know. About her mother. Hopefully Milly's will experience nothing more than some unpleasant nausea, but just in case, you need to be aware of what happened with my wife."

"I'm listening, my King," Hana said, all business.

"Let's sit down," Fili said. Graig sat beside Milly and pulled her close to his chest. Fili sat opposite Hana.

"Milly's mother, her name was Mailli, died immediately following Milly's birth. Apparently, she lived only long enough to find out she was a girl before passing on. I don't know everything, as I was not there while Mailli carried Milly. My mother told me Mailli was very sick, right front he start. She was bed-ridden the entire year. Simple tasks, like writing a letter, were exhausting." Fili sighed, remembering the letter Mailli had written him before she died. He still had that letter, tucked away in a locked box in his bedroom. "Mother told me she was surprised Mailli lived as long as she did, since she was so very sick. I guess Mailli was determined to give life to our child and lived long enough to do it. Anyway, I worry for Milly." Fili looked at his dear little girl.

Milly's eyes had tears and Graig seemed to look slightly pale. His grip on Milly's shoulders was firm, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let go.

Hana smiled. "You're a good father to worry and I thank you for letting me know this. It is too early to say if Milly's nausea is the normal sickness for an expectant mother or if it is something more. I must admit, I've only seen a few cases of pregnancy sickness that were this bad, but that's not to say there is something to worry about just yet. I will keep a close watch over Milly."

At this moment, Milly's face whitened again. She jumped up and ran for the washroom. The sounds of her retching soon followed.

"I will try some various herbs and foods that have been known to help. The most important thing we need to do is keep her hydrated. Lots of water. Lots of tea."

Fili stayed in the sitting room with Graig while Hana checked over Milly again.

"I didn't know all of that, about Milly's mother," Graig said. She told me she died when Milly was born, but I guess I never really thought about it. I'm worried now."

"I didn't mean to worry you, or Milly, but I don't want anything to happen to Milly. My hope is, if the healer knows, we can help Milly more. I don't know what it was like for Mailli. I never knew how sick she was or what happened because I wasn't there. I was on the journey to reclaim Erebor with my uncle. If I had known, I wouldn't have left. I would have stayed with her, right to the end."

"If that is our fate, I will say with Milly, right to the end," Graig said, his own face looking pale.

"I know you would. I don't have to ask you to take good care of Milly, because I know you do, but, take care of Milly. Make sure she gets plenty to eat and drink and she does what the healer tells her to do." Fili laid his hand on his son-by-wed's shoulder.

"I will, Fili. I promise you that."

Hana came out from the bedroom. "She took some tea and is sleeping again."

"Thank you," both dwarves said together.

"Of course. I'll come back in a week, but if she needs me before then, don't hesitate to come for me. Day or night, I'm here for you," Hana told the father-to-be.

Graig nodded. Fili followed Hana out the door.

"Back to the infirmary?" Fili asked conversationally as they walked down the long corridor that led out of the royal living quarters.

"Not yet. I have a few others to check on before I go to the infirmary," she answered.

"Thank you for helping Milly. I am so happy for her. She will be such a wonderful mother, but I am also so scared for her," Fili admitted.

"It's only natural for you to be nervous, especially considering Milly's mother's history. May I ask, King Fili, the woman who was your wife and died thirty years ago. That wasn't Milly's mother was it?"

"No," Fili answered. "Well, yes, she was. Sigrid was Milly's mother in every way except her birth. Milly was born in Ered Luin to a dwarrowdam. I was here. We had just fought the Battle of the Five Armies, recovered from our wounds and were starting to clean out Erebor when my mother brought me Milly, a tiny babe of three months, and news about the fate of my wife. Sigrid came into our lives several months later and we were married not long before Milly's second birthday. Sigrid raised Milly."

"Prince Hrafn was born to Lady Sigrid?" Hana asked.

"Yes. Sigrid and I wanted more children, but her body could not carry a dwarf baby without great risk. We had Hrafn and Milly. That was blessing enough."

Fili and Hana had stopped walking long ago and stood together in the empty hall.

"Indeed it is. I came to Erebor when Milly was in her twenties. I remember seeing you with your family and I admired the way you showed love to your wife and children. You were a good example of a father to your people. You still are," Hana said. She suddenly blushed.

"That's kind of you to say," Fili was blushing too. "I had good examples myself. My mother and uncle were exceptional dwarves, giving all they had to their family."

"I remember when Lady Dis died. I was one of the healers called to help care for her at the end of her days. She was a lovely lady. Feisty to the end she was, and it was my privilege to have spent time with her."

Fili smiled sadly. He missed his mother and uncle. He missed Mailli and Sigrid. But, he loved his family and Kili's family. He was very lucky to have them. And now, there was a grandchild to look forward too.

"Thank you for making my mother's end comfortable," Fili smiled. "Wait, I remember you. We sat together one night, just before Mother died. You had only recently become a fully qualified healer. We talked about books because Mother enjoyed having book s read out loud to her."

Hana smiled. "Yes, that was me. I'm surprised you remember."

"You were good company and I liked how expressive you were when you read to Mother," Fili was blushing again, although he didn't understand why.

Hana laughed, making Fili laugh.

Kili walked around the corner at that moment. "Fili, there you are, oh, hello," he said to Hana.

"At your service, my Lord," she curtsied.

"Ah, Kili, this is Healer Hana. Hana, this is my brother, Kili," Fili made the introductions.

"It's very nice to meet you," Kili said. "Is all well, Fili?"

"Yes, it is. Milly's been under the weather and Hana has been seeing to her," Fili explained. Milly's news was not his to share, yet.

"I hope Milly gets better soon. Fili, have you forgotten? It's Citizen Day. The crowds are lining up to see you."

Fili wanted to give a great sigh and grumbled about the number of complaints he would be hearing that day, but he would never say that in front of one of his subjects. "Citizen Day. Yes, of course. I was just on my way," he said as cheerfully as he could manage.

"Hana, it was nice to meet you, again. Have a good day," Fili smiled at the healer.

"Thank you, my King," she bowed, "Prince Kili," she bowed again and left.

Kili grinned at his brother. "I'm sorry. If I had know you were standing in a darkened hallway, chatting with a pretty lass, I wouldn't have bothered you."

Fili blushed again. "Don't be ridiculous, Kili. We were both checking on Milly and both headed down the same hall, in the same direction, off to do our various duties for the day."

"Sure, Fili, sure," Kili laughed. "Truly though, you do have a long line of dwarves waiting for you, so you had better get to your study before they break down the door to see you."

"Let's go." Fili started to walk away. "And get someone to light more torches in this hall!" Fili called out as he left Kili's side.


	18. At Lake Carregsten

Prince Hrafn had formed his own committee to work on what it would take to have warning beacons between Erebor and the Iron Hills. Since returning from Rohan, he had been working hard on this project, meeting with land surveyors, captains of the security guards for both kingdoms as well as meeting with Lord Thorin III, King of the Iron Hills. All was ready. Once the spring came, teams would begin building the beacons at the various sites.

Fili thought it a great idea and was happy to let Hrafn be in charge of the project. Fili liked the boys as adults. It took some work off his back, and when they came up with things like this on their own, all he had to do was approve the idea and then he could just let them run with it.

Kili, Tauriel, Iomhar, and the twins left for the Glittering Caves to meet with Gimli about a Hobbit/Dwarf exchange and also to see Torsten. They missed him. The entire family did really.

Milly was still very ill. She was managing some food and water, but seemed to lose more than she kept down. She was growing thin. Hana was concerned, but not overly so, yet. She promised Fili she had seen two similar cases where the mother had been very sick, but after the first quarter of the pregnancy was over, they got well, could eat and drink normally and went on to give birth to very healthy sons. If Milly's inability to keep food and drink down did not get better by the beginning of spring, they would have to look at other solutions. Hana promised she would do everything and anything it took to get Milly and the baby safely through the pregnancy.

With Hrafn always busy, Milly too sick to leave her bed and Kili and his family gone, Fili felt very lonely. He worked late, ate meals in his study and only went home to sleep.

It was quite late one night when he woke up, his face was on his desk and the candle was almost out. His wrist hurt from having laid on it wrong. He was tired. Going home did not sound inviting. It would be empty and cold. His desk was uncomfortable. He thought about going to the forge, but he was tired and really only wanted to sleep. He left his study and began walking. He didn't think about where he was going and just let his feet take him.

"King Fili?" a voice called to him.

He turned around and saw, in the dim light, a lass walking towards him.

"Well, well," he smiled. "It's Healer Hana. What brings you out this late at night?"

"I assisted in a baby delivery this evening. I was just headed home," she answered.

"A new dwarfling?" That's always good news. Was it Glorok's wife?"

"As a matter of fact, it was. You know them?"

"Glorok is Head Foreman for the forges on this side of the mountain. We meet once a month, or so, so he can keep me informed on all that the massive forge is doing. I knew his wife was due soon. Is all well?"

Hana smiled. "Oh yes, very well. They have a healthy son, with quite the set of powerful lungs."

Fili laughed. Every year there were more babies born in Erebor, a testimony to the prosperity of the great kingdom.

"What brings you out this late, my King?"

"I, uh, well, I fell asleep at my desk. But, I don't really want to go home. It's cold and quiet without my family. I guess I was just wandering about," Fili admitted.

"Well, you're king. I suppose you are free to wander about your kingdom anytime you wish, day or night."

"Fancy a bit of a walk?" Fili asked. Hana looked surprised. "Forgive me," Fili said quickly, "I'm sure you wish to get home. It's late, after all, and someone will be worrying about you if you didn't show up."

"No, it's alright. I've got nothing and no one to go home to. Just a cold, quiet room. I would enjoy a walk. Besides, after a delivery, I'm always a bit wound up. The walk will help me to settle down," Hana smiled. "Lead the way."

Fili began walking again. Hana walked along side him. They were quite for a moment.

"Where did you come to Erebor from?" Fili asked.

"The Iron Hills. I came here about fifty five years ago. I was young and looking for a change of scenery. My mother was a seamstress and kept trying to teach me or get me an apprenticeship with the local spinner, but I didn't want that. So they tried to marry me off to some high and mighty, pompous Lord, and I wasn't happy about that either. It wasn't that I was against marriage, I just didn't like the dwarrows they kept pushing at me, so I left. I came here and got into the healers training program. It was a great move for me. I got to meet a lot of great dwarves and learn a skill that I was interested in."

"Sounds like things have worked out well, then," Fili said. Without realizing where he was going, he had brought them to Lake Carregsten.

"I do like this place," Hana sighed. "I come every year for the Song of Praise during the spring festival."

Fili walked over to the little alcove where he and Sigrid would come to have peaceful time together. He hadn't planned to come here, but here he was, so they might as well sit and visit. There were soft rugs on the ground.

"Have a seat," he said.

Hana sat, leaning her back against the wall. "This is nice. Peaceful. Come here often to think?"

"I use to," Fili said.

They watched the water fall into the black lake.

"I married my uncle in this room," Fili thought back. "And my mother."

Hana raised an eyebrow at Fili. He caught the look on her face and laughed. "Not like that. I presided over the ceremony. I married Thorin to Fire and my mother to Dwalin that night. They were so happy and in love."

Hana didn't say anything, but Fili noticed her absent-mindedly playing with a necklace she was wearing.

"What is that you wear?" he asked.

"It's a necklace my husband made for me when we married," Hana sounded sad.

Fili had a bit of a panic attack. She had just told him she lived alone. "You're married?"

"Widowed," Hana sighed. "He was killed seventeen years ago, during the Battle for Erebor."

"I'm sorry. Many good dwarves died that day," Fili said.

"I know. I was very busy for many days following the battle, tending to wounded. In fact, I was with your son when they brought him in. He had quite the gash on his back."

Fili nodded. "He was too young to be in the that fight. He and Torsten."

"Somehow, I don't think you could have stopped them," Hana said.

"I know, but I wish I had tried harder."

"I haven't seen Prince Torsten all winter. Is he well?" Hana asked.

"Yes, I believe he is," Fili smiled. "He is staying at the Glittering Caves right now with my cousin, Gimli. Kili and his family have gone to see Tor. They've really missed him."

"Do you know what I have always been impressed with among the royal family?" Hana asked.

"No," Fili smiled. "What?"

"Your devotion to family."

Fili chuckled. "Yes. Family was all we had for a long time. We saw too many family members die before their time, making us appreciate our family even more. Kili has always been my best friend as well as being my brother. I see his children as my own. Our children call us the Adads rather than Adad and Uncle."

Hana laughed. "I never had a sibling. Always wanted one, though."

"Did you and your husband have any children?" Fili asked, knowing full well he was stepping into dangerous territory.

Hana watched the waterfall. "One. Well, not quite, but yes, one," she rambled a bit before looking to Fili with a sigh. "I had a still birth about forty years ago. Beled, my husband, was so devastated, he said never again and he made sure that we never had relations at the wrong time, so I would never find myself with child again."

"I'm so sorry," Fili said. He was sad to hear her child had died, but he was angry that she had been denied a chance to even have another. Of course, he had practically done that to Sigrid, but the reasoning with her was different. It was to protect her life.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Hana said off-handedly. "It was a long time ago. But," she took a deep breath and exhaled harshly, "one of my friends asked me once why I didn't grieve more after Beled died and I think it was because I was still angry with him. I loved him, of course, but he had denied me the thing I wanted most - a child, and it made me angry. The baby's death was no one's fault. It's cord had wrapped around its neck. There was nothing anyone could have done to make things different, but he said it was my fault and he didn't want that to happen again. In all my many years as a healer and midwife, I have only ever seen that happen once and she went on to have two more babies, both very healthy. I could have had more. I wanted more, but Beled said no." She looked to Fili. Two tear streaks ran down either side of her face. "Oh, my. I'm so sorry, my King," she looked embarrassed and horrified by her own words. "I don't know why I just told you all of that. What you must think of me." She swallowed a sob, "And, if you don't wish for me to be your daughter's midwife any longer, I understand."

Fili reached over to Hana and pulled her towards him. He put his arms around her shoulders in a friendly hug. "There, there," he said. "You have done nothing that needs forgiving and I would never tell Milly she needed to choose someone else. She trusts you. That's good enough for me. Forgive me for bringing up such a sensitive subject."

"No, it's alright. I could have stopped talking at anytime. I needed to talk, I guess."

"We've been alone for a long time, you and I. Sometimes, it's nice to have a friend to talk too. I hope you will think of me as a friend," Fili said, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"I do. And, I hope you feel you can call me friend, too," Hana said, leaning into Fili's hug.

He gave a contented sigh. Sometimes, everyone just needed a hug and a friend, even kings.


	19. Visit to Glittering Caves

"Adad!" Torsten wheeled his chair as quickly as he could. They were here. His family was here. It had been too many months. At least six now since he had said goodbye to his family in Erebor.

Kili ran to his son and threw his arms around him. "Tor, it's great to see you," Kili said.

"Amad," Torsten said as his attention and arms switched to his mother. The twins grabbed him from both sides of his chair and finally Iomhar gave his brother a hug.

"I've missed you all," Torsten said.

"You look well," Tauriel said, looking over her son.

"They've been very good to me here."

"Kili!"

Kili turned to see his cousin, Gimli, and his friend Legolas walking towards them. Kili and Gimli gave each other a friendly head-butt. Legolas and Tauriel rolled their eyes.

"Dwarves," Tauriel muttered in a teasing voice. She turned to her oldest friend. He looked exactly as she remembered. Well, almost. There were a few lines around the eyes she did not remember. His time as a member of the Great Fellowship of the Ring had been a stressful time. No one else probably saw what her eyes saw. Of course, she figured it was the same way for her as well. After four children, her body was not as it was when she had lived in the Greenwood.

"_Mellon_," she said and opened her arms to Legolas. He embraced her and they spoke quickly in Sindarin.

Gimli rolled his eyes at Kili. "Elves," he said.

"Are you Master Gimli and Prince Legolas?" Klin asked, his eyes wide.

"We are, little one," Legolas said.

Keil's eyes were just as wide as his brother's. "We've learned about you from our tutor. We've been told the tale of the Fellowship of the Ring."

"It was hard to believe that Adad is cousins with Master Gimli and that Amad is friends with Prince Legolas, but it's true!" Klin said.

"Yes, your mother and I have known each other for more than six hundred years," Legolas said, ruffling the dark brown hair of the youngster in front of him. "And please, you must call me Legolas. What are your names?"

"I'm Klin!"

"And I'm Keil!"

"At your service," they both bowed together.

Legolas was introduced to Iomhar and was very impressed with the youth. He was much the way Torsten had described him, a tall, slender, dwarf, with Tauriel's red hair and golden eye color. His face was long and angular, more elvish than dwarvish and he held himself more like an elf than a dwarf. He noticed the youth's bow and quiver of arrows across his back. Yes, he knew he would like Tauriel's second son a lot. Of course, the two youngest boys were endearing. They looked to him as a story book hero. While they had been alive during the time of the War of the Ring, they would have only been tiny children and had no memory of it. To them, it was a history lesson, a great story to hear at bedtime and he was one of the characters in the story. It was an odd feeling.

The family was given the grand tour of the Glittering Caves by Torsten, Gimli and Legolas. Kili had to admit, the Glitter Caves were beautiful.

There would be a feast that night, but before the feast could begin, Torsten had arranged for his family to meet his love.

Things with Agli were going very well. Torsten was in love. They all went to Agli's family home. Kili and Lord Fuldan remembered each other from their time in the Blue Mountains. Lady Luda admitted that before moving to the Glittering Caves, she had never met an elf and would have been absolutely horrified to have her daughter become romantically involved with anyone who was even friends with an elf, much less half an elf himself, but when she had come here and met Legolas, her outlook changed. Now she admitted to being very fond of the elves she had met through Legolas and she was especially fond of Torsten.

Tauriel laughed and told Luda that she had felt the same way about dwarves once.

Agli's two older sisters were there with their husbands. One of the sisters looked ready to give birth any day.

Kili and Tauriel were very happy to meet Agli, the young dwarrowdam who had stolen their son's heart. She was as lovely as Hrafn said. During dinner, conversations were pleasant among old friends and new as Kili and Fuldan chatted, Legolas and Tauriel talked and Agli and Torsten became acquainted with each other's siblings. Tauriel watched her son. He and Agli seemed very happy.

That night, Kili climbed into his bed and sat alongside Tauriel, who was reading a book. He laid his arm around her waist. "What do you think of the love birds?" he asked.

"Aren't we too old to be calling ourselves love birds?" Tauriel teased.

Kili laughed, "Never, my love." He nuzzled his face into her arm.

"As for Torsten and Agli, I am very happy for them. They seem to be a good match," Tauriel said.

"I can't believe they aren't courting yet," Kili rolled over to his back and put his hands behind his head.

"Not officially," Tauriel said. "but I believe they are courting and very much in love."

"So, if Torsten decides to marry this lass, what do we do?"

"Congratulate them and give them our blessing," Tauriel laid down next to Kili. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"He's awfully young," Kili said.

Tauriel laughed, "So were you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I would give them my blessing. Lord Fuldan is a respectable dwarf. They are a good family. If Torsten is happy, then I am happy. Unless they decided to live here, in which case I will be very sad and miss him."

"So will I, dearest," Tauriel lifted her face and kissed Kili's neck, just where his beard ended.

* * *

"So," Gimli sat back and put his boots upon the table. "You're interested in a hobbit."

"You make it sound like we are looking to buy a slave," Kili's eyes darkened.

"No, cousin. I know your love and respect for hobbits," Gimli said. "Believe me, I understand. I love and respect hobbits as well, probably more so than you as I have journeyed with four of the best hobbits who have ever lived, and don't forget, I've met your Mister Bilbo Baggins. He was a good lad."

Kili's face softened a little.

"What I don't understand," Gimli went on, "is what you want with a hobbit in Erebor."

Kili frowned. "Erebor and the surrounding lands suffered from a drought this year, making our store of winter foods scarce. We have always relied on the men of Dale for our grains, but now, we wish to farm our own rather than be so dependant. The problem is, we have never farmed before. We don't know the best land to use or even how to put a seed into the ground properly.

"Hobbits are excellent farmers," Kili continued. "We would like a hobbit, or two, to come to Erebor and teach us how to raise crops. The problem is, hobbits don't like to leave The Shire and the only Hobbit I've known has sailed off to the Undying Lands. We were hoping, with your better connections with more hobbits, that you could recommend to us a hobbit who might be willing to aid us."

Gimli looked amused. "Farming dwarves?"

"We don't want to have to rely on men and elves if we can help it. We had to get extra food this year from others," Kili said. He had really hoped Gimli would be more accommodating.

"Alright. Well, as a matter of fact, one of the hobbits we travelled with," he pointed to Legolas and himself, "is a gardener. His family worked the gardens of the Baggins family for generations."

"Really?"

"He's as good a hobbit as they come. We saw him, not so long ago. Had a gaggle of children with him," Gimli laughed.

"Do you think he would come to Erebor?" Kili asked.

"All we can do is ask," Legolas said. "Merry and Pippin would probably accompany Sam, if he came. They aren't farmers, but all hobbits know how to grow things."

"We could also offer an exchange. That way they know for sure that we don't intend to hold them hostage. We can send a good blacksmith to The Shire."

"Sounds like a good proposal," Legolas nodded.

"Who would you get to go live in the Shire for a year or two?" Gimli asked.

Kili chuckled, "I think Fili would do it if he didn't have other responsibilities."

"How soon would you like your hobbit in Erebor?" Gimli asked.

Kili frowned again. He really didn't like the way Gimli kept referring to the hobbits like they were property to be traded. But, he knew his cousin's gruff words and exterior protected a good and kind heart. "As soon as possible. Spring is just about here. It might be too late already this year for anyone to travel that distance for this growing season, but they at least could help us to get started."

"Legolas and I will make the journey ourselves. It's been far too long since we visited our friends in The Shire."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, we'll go."


	20. A Courting We Will Go

Torsten fiddled with the clasp to his cape. It was crooked. Again.

"Dearest, just leave it alone," Tauriel said, straightening the cape once more. They were all dressed in their finest. She went to each of her sons and her husband, making sure they were neat and presentable.

"What if it goes wrong?" What if the council rejects us?" Torsten asked.

"They won't," Kili said. "They wouldn't dare reject the son of the crown prince of Erebor."

Torsten chuckled. "Amad said you didn't even know about your courting ceremony until it had begun. Is that true?"

"Aye, it's true," Kili answered, thinking back. "I thought it was just Fili's ceremony. I was about knocked over when I saw your mother walk in."

"Knocked over?" Tauriel grinned. "You looked like you were hyperventilating."

"I probably was," Kili smiled.

"I almost think I'd rather not know about this ahead of time. I feel like I'm going crazy," Torsten wheeled his chair in a few circles. "What if she says no?" Torsten looked ready to bolt out the door. "Can't we just run away and get married, without all the ceremony?"

"What kind of example would you be setting for your brothers?" Tauriel asked. "No, you are a prince. You can't run away."

"A prince who will never have a kingdom. So just let Agli and I run off to Bree together," Torsten said with an unusual darkness behind his voice.

"Torsten!" Kili reprimanded. "That is an extremely inappropriate thing to say."

"What? That I'm a prince without a kingdom?" Torsten turned to face his father. "How can I expect Agli or her family to truly take me seriously? I have a title that is nothing more than a word."

"Being a prince is more than just a word," Kili said, his eyes dark. "I know exactly what it is like. I am a prince who will never have a kingdom. Sometimes that hurts, but I look at my brother. I see the weight he carries and I thank Mahal it is not my burden to bear. Instead, I give myself to my brother, to my king, to make his load lighter. That is what I do and I am proud to do so."

Torsten bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Father. Forgive me."

Kili went to his son and knelt before him. He put his hands to his son's face. "Torsten, I know your frustrations. I really do. As my eldest son, you're right, there should have been something for you rather than fourth in line to be a steward. Instead, all I can offer you is your blood line. You are a Son of Durin and for that, you will always be looked up to and respected, no matter where you are, no matter what position in life you hold. It is a big responsibility, but you have always proven your worth. I am very proud of you. The dwarves of the Glittering Caves are lucky to have you among them. Gimli is also in the line of Durin, but behind you in that line. So, even though he is Lord of the Glittering Caves, you have a higher place in the blood line of Durin. Think of what that means. Never forget, that even if you never rule, you will always be watched by our people. Show them what it means to be a Son of Durin."

"Adad?" Torsten spoke quietly. "If this courting goes well, can we get married in Erebor?"

"I think that would be great, if your intended agrees to that," Kili winked.

A knock on the door and a word from a page told the family of Kili that the ceremony was about to begin. Tauriel kissed Torsten's cheek before they left.

As the highest ranking dwarf in the Glittering Caves, Kili would preside over the ceremony, but Gimli would conduct the ceremony as he was the Lord of the Glittering Caves.

Tauriel and Kili walked on either side of Torsten.

"My Lord," Kili spoke to Gimli, "I am Kili, Crown Prince of Erebor. I present my son, Prince Torsten, to the family of Lord Fuldan to become the intended of Agli, daughter of Fuldan."

Fuldan and his wife stood before Torsten, Kili and Tauriel. "He is acceptable to me and my family." Fuldan said. He brought his daughter to his side. Agli was dressed in a simple rose colored gown that accentuated her copper colored hair. Her green eyes sparkled in the light and her smile was bright. "I present to you, Kili, Prince of Erebor, my daughter, Agli and agree to the courtship of Prince Torsten to Lady Agli."

Kili and Tauriel bowed. "She is acceptable to us," Kili said.

"Now the intended couple will present each other with courting gifts," Gimli said.

Agli stood before Torsten. "Prince Torsten, I present you with this, as a courting gift."

She held out a simple box. Torsten opened the box and found one of Agli's beautiful jewelry creations. He admired the fine, intricately detailed work of silver. His family's emblem was inlaid into the center of the work and a single red ruby, to symbolize her devotion and happiness with him.

"Your gift is acceptable to me," Torsten answered.

Agli smiled. She took her creation from the box, removed the simple clasp that held Torsten's cape and replaced it with her gift.

Torsten smiled. "Lady Agli, I present you with this, my courting gift." He pulled out from a pouch on the back of his chair, a silver tray he had crafted. It's handles were neatly twisted and curved and inlaid into the tray was the symbol of her family's rank in the Blue Mountains. In the very center of the tray, he had inlaid several deep red garnet stones, symbolizing his love for her.

"This is lovely," she breathed. "Your gift is acceptable to me." She gave him a great smile and Torsten felt he could melt from the beauty of her smile.

"Now the intended couple will place the courtship braid into each other's hair," Gimli said. A chair was brought to Agli and she sat down, facing Torsten, their knees touching. With nervous fingers, Torsten reached up to Agli's soft red hair and took a thick lock from behind her left ear. He carefully wove the courtship braid into her hair and secured the end with the very clasp his father had given his mother at their courtship. Then, Agli did the same braid in his hair.

Now, it was official. Torsten was courting Agli. He hoped they would be married very soon. He leaned forward and kissed her - their first real kiss, mouth to mouth, lip to lip. All was right with the world.

* * *

"That was a nice ceremony," Tauriel said as she removed the top layer of her fine clothing. She hung her gown up in the wardrobe of their room.

Kili grunted as he tossed his own tunic onto the floor.

Tauriel looked over to see Kili sitting on the bed, his head resting in his hands. He looked so much like Thorin in moments like these. Tauriel glided over to him, stooped down and picked up his tunic. "What is it?" she asked.

Kili didn't speak, but sighed heavily. Tauriel folded the tunic neatly, and sat on the bed next to her husband. In the next room over, she could hear her two youngest sons talking loudly. She stood up and walked to the door that separated the two rooms. She opened it and poked her head in. The twins were in their under tunics and trousers and bouncing barefoot on their beds.

"That's enough boys," Tauriel said. They both stopped jumping and quickly laid down on the beds instead. "I don't want to hear any more noise from you, understand?"

"Yes, Amad," they spoke together.

She shut the door and went back to Kili. She placed her hand on his knee and gave it a light squeeze. "Are you troubled by Torsten's choice in lass?"

"No, not at all. She is a lovely girl. It's not her, it's Torsten that troubles me," Kili sighed. "What happened to my son? I hardly know the lad anymore."

"He's grown up, dear. He's not your little boy anymore. He's an adult, a warrior, and he's learning to make his way in the world. We've kept him protected in Erebor his entire life. He always had his place and his family. Now, he's off, on his own and learning there is life outside of his birthplace."

"He was so rude tonight."

"Yes, but he was nervous," Tauriel said. "I'm not excusing his rudeness, but I believe the stress of the evening was weighing on him and he spoke without thinking."

"No, that's the thing, isn't it? He didn't speak without thinking. He knew exactly what he was saying. Obviously, those things he said have been on his mind for a long time. I wish I had known he felt that way. I could have helped him better. Then maybe, he wouldn't be so angry."

"I know," she leaned against Kili, feeling his strong body flushed against hers. "He might not have realized it himself until he met Agli. I doubt it was her who gave him those thoughts. I think, that as soon as he met her, and recognized his love for her, he realized what he had and didn't have to offer her as a husband. He is a prince without a kingdom and without full function of his own body. I'm sure he is insecure about that, even if Agli has never given him a reason to be insecure. It's obvious she loves him just as he is, but I think he is concerned about what he can offer his wife."

"You're deep, my lovely elf," Kili pushed against Tauriel's body, playfully, before he sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'm glad he told me what he was thinking, but I wish he hadn't done it right then, and especially not in front of his brothers, who are offered even less as princes than Torsten."

"I know, but I think staying here in the Glittering Caves will be good for him," Tauriel said. "Here, he is the highest ranked dwarf. Even if he is not Lord of the Glittering Caves, he is more direct in the line of Durin than Gimli is or anyone else here. Gimli won't live forever and he has no heir, so it is possible that Torsten could become Lord of the Glittering Caves one day."

"I suppose so," Kili leaned his head against Tauriel's arm. "Thank you, for helping me see and understand."

"You handled it very well." She kissed him on the cheek and stood to put his folded tunic away. "I am happy for them," Tauriel said. "If Torsten is half as wonderful to Agli as you are to me, she will be a very luck lass indeed."

* * *

**A big thank you to my readers and those who leave me comments. I just had to say how much I enjoyed writing the moment with Tauriel, Klin and Keil. When I was a young kid, my parents took my siblings and I on a vacation and we stayed in a hotel. Us kids jumped on the beds and had a lot of fun, until Mom came in and made us quiet down. All it took was a look. I imagine Tauriel has the same motherly power over her rambunctious boys. The twins would be about 8 years old in human years, so jumping on the bed would be pretty typical behavior for those two. LOL Have a lovely day, readers!**


	21. The King's Children

Fili had been delighted when he had gotten the raven from Kili that announced Torsten's engagement to Agli. He wished he could have been there, but the couple was already planning their wedding. It would be in Erebor in late summer and they wanted Fili to marry them.

The cold winter was behind them now. Spring was here and the lands surrounding the mountain were turning green. Rather than wait to hear whether or not a hobbit would come to teach them how to plant and raise crops, Fili had asked King Bard II of Dale for help. Two men had arrived to help the dwarves. An invitation had gone out to the dwarves in Erebor, asking if any were interested in learning to farm and grow Erebor's crops. A dozen dwarves, lads and lasses, all of them still in their first century, stepped forward and answered Fili's call.

Some land just north of the mountain had been surveyed and declared good land for farming. Some quick living quarters had been erected, but a team of builders worked at building permanent homes for the new farming dwarves while the new farmers were out learning their new jobs. Fili had been out to the site when they first began to give his blessing as King and ask Mahal to help them and bless their land. Once Kili was back, Fili would take Kili out to the site and show him the progress.

Hrafn and his team were very busy with the beacons project. The right kind of trees had to be found and properly dried. After drying, the wood would be treated with a special oil, so they would catch fire quickly and burn long and hot. Treating the wood would take several months. In the meantime, they were working on building the shelters where the beacon keepers would live.

Three dwarves would spend one year living at each site. Their job would be to keep watch for signals from the other beacons as well as maintain their own beacon. They would need to be ready to light the beacon at any time, day or night. Two of Hrafn's guard who had accompanied Hrafn and Torsten to Rohan were in charge of training the new beacon keepers. Half of them would be from Erebor and half would come from the Iron Hills.

It was a massive project and Fili was very impressed with Hrafn's organization over the many details that had to be worked out. The dwarves in Erebor were very excited by the new prestigious positions of beacon keepers. There would be a rotation of at least twenty one dwarves each year. The new cadets coming into the guard were especially excited with the new possibilities.

Fili had found a friend in Healer Hana. They had met many times, late at night, sitting in the alcove in front of Lake Carregsten and talked the night away. They shared stories of their lives growing up as well as stories of their life in Erebor. Their lives had not been similar in any way, which made the hearing and telling of each other's stories all the more interesting.

The only dark spot in Fili's life, was Milly. She was still as sick as ever. Her usual pink cheeks were constantly white. She had lost a lot of weight and could hardly move on her own. All of her duties had been handed over to her two ladies-in-waiting as there was no other princesses in Erebor with Tauriel gone.

Hana was worried now. She had brought in the mountain's most knowledgeable healers, but no one had any ideas on what to do for the princess. Every remedy they knew had been tried. They all feared for Milly's life. One of the healers had even suggested to abort the baby and save Milly's life, but Milly's reaction to that suggestion would have made Azog run for the hills. With a surprising amount of energy, she told off the healer, using some less than lady-like language and yelled at him for making such a horrid suggestion. Then banned him from ever coming near her again.

Fili was very impressed with Milly, but he wished she had saved her energy and let him yell at the healer himself.

"Fili?" Hana called to him.

He was waiting in Milly's sitting room while Hana had been examining Milly. Fili looked up to Hana and saw her beckoning him into Milly's room. He went in and found Milly propped up in her bed, looking very thin and pale. Graig was holding Milly's limp hand.

"I've been talking to Milly. There is nothing that we here can do for her. Our options are few. We either let things continue as they are and hope that Milly can live long enough to give birth, or we can ask for outside help."

"What do you mean?" Fili asked. He would do anything if it kept Milly alive. He would give his own life if it would spare his daughter's hers.

"I believe the only thing that can save Milly is elvish medicine. We need a strong elven healer," Hana said.

"Tauriel will be back soon," Fili said.

"Tauriel can help and as soon as she is back, I will ask if she knows of anything that might give Milly relief until we can get her a better healer. But, Tauriel is, as I understand it, a Silvan elf?" Fili nodded. "They do not possess the abilities that the High Elves have when it comes to healing. We need a High Elf."

"Do you mean Thranduil?" Fili asked. He didn't like the elf king at all, but if Thranduil could save Milly's Fili would do whatever it took.

"No. Thranduil is not a High Elf. He's kind of a middle elf," Hana smiled.

In spite of the somewhat desperate situation they were in, Fili couldn't help but laugh. "Then who?" he asked. "Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel have sailed to the Undying Lands. Are there any High Elves left in Middle Earth?"

"Lord Elrond has a daughter, Queen Arwen of Gondor," Hana answered.

"King Aragorn's wife?" Graig asked.

"That's right. She is a very skilled healer. If anyone can help Milly, it is her."

Fili stood. "Then what are we waiting for? I'll write to King Aragorn and Queen Arwen immediately."

"Adad," Milly spoke quietly. Her voice didn't even sound like hers anymore. "You don't have to. I'll give birth to your heir. It will be alright. I will give my life for him."

Fili was horrified. "Now you listen to me, young lady, your life is worth more to me than all of Erebor. Damn the throne! I don't want an heir if it puts your life in danger. The throne can go to Hrafn, Torsten or the youngest miner in the darkest mine. I want you to live, Milly and I will do everything in my power, anything in Middle Earth if it will save you."

"I still might die," Milly sighed.

"And if you do, Graig and I will make sure your child grows up knowing of your beautiful sacrifice, but Milly," Fili took her hand in his and pulled her hand to his face. He rubbed her delicate skin against his cheek. "Milly, it is so wonderful to raise a child. Your mother never knew how amazing you were. She never saw your first smiles, watched you take your first steps, heard your first word. She didn't know that joy. I want you to experience that joy. I'm not giving up and neither are you. I'll drag Queen Arwen to Erebor by my teeth if I have too."

Milly laughed. "Oh Adad, I would love to see that, although I don't think Gondor would long remain our ally if you did that to their queen."

Fili grinned. "Keep strong Milly. I'll have help for you very soon." He kissed his daughter's head. "I love you."

"I love you, Adad."

Fili left, followed closely by Hana. As soon as Fili left Milly's apartment, he felt his legs give out from under him.

"King Fili?" Hana was kneeling on the floor next to him. She laid a hand on his back and felt him shaking. She gently placed her arms around his back and shoulders and drew him close to her. "Shh, shh," she whispered into his ear. She had nothing to say to him. No words of comfort to offer. To say all would be well was a lie. There was a very good chance that all would not be well.

So Hana held the king and let him cry. When he was done, he stood, hugged her, thanked her and let her go. She went her way and he went home. He would write to the King and Queen of Gondor and pray they would have mercy on him and his family; that the queen would be willing to help his precious daughter. He felt a fool for having wept like a child in Hana's arms. He hoped she would not think less of him for his moment of weakness.

What Fili didn't know was Hana had returned to her own home and cried. There were times she hated being a healer. Watching someone die was terrible, but usually, the one who was dying had made peace with their fate. It was the loved ones of the dying that was so heart-wrenching to see. But Hana had always been able to separate herself and her feelings from the tragedy. She had too. But this time, it wasn't so easy. This time she was finding it very hard to separate her feelings for the family she was caring for because she had fallen in love with the family's patriarch. She didn't mean to, but she had fallen in love with King Fili.


	22. Milly's News and Fili's Secret

Fili gave the letter to his strongest flyer. "Take this to King Aragorn of Gondor. Fly swift, but safely, my friend."

The raven nipped affectionately at Fili's hand before taking off. The fate of his daughter was in the letter the raven carried. He did not often send letters to Gondor and he never asked one raven to fly so far, but this was the fastest, most reliable way to get his letter to Gondor.

Kili and his family returned from the Glittering Caves later that week. Fili was glad to have his brother again. After letting Kili settle in, Fili invited his brother to his home so they could talk in private. Kili was filled in on all the details of the farming and Hrafn's beacon project. Milly still had not told her news to most anyone yet. her two closest ladies-in-waiting and a handful of healers knew, but no one else. Not even Hrafn, although Fili suspected Hrafn knew. Fili was going to ask for permission to make an announcement of some sort soon, as her presence in court was being missed and questioned. They could no longer play with the excuse of it being a simple illness.

Fili couldn't keep this from Kili any longer. He would tell Kili tonight and the rest of the family tomorrow.

"Kili, I need to tell you something, but you must promise me you will not breath a word of this to anyone else."

Kili nodded. "You have my word, Fili."

"Milly's with child."

Fili's face lit up. "Oh, but that's wonderful news. Why do you keep it a secret?"

"Because she is very ill. She is losing her life to this child."

"Like Mailli?" Kili asked, remembering his kind sister-by-marriage.

"Aye, like Mailli," Fili sighed. "Many healers have been to see her, but Hana says there is nothing they can do. She suggested we ask Queen Arwen of Gondor for help since she is a High Elf skilled in medicine."

"And have you? Please say you have, brother. Don't let your hate of elves deny Milly aid."

"Kili! What do you take me for? How can you even say that to me? I would give every white jewel Erebor has ever mined or ever will to Thranduil himself if it saved Milly's life. I am not Thorin. I do not hate the elves. Yes, I have a strong dislike for a certain Woodland Elf King, but not all elves and certainly not enough to deny Milly help." Fili was seething.

"I'm sorry, Fili. I should have known better. So you have sent a message to Gondor?"

"Yes. By raven, too. Four days ago. I don't know how long it will take, at least two weeks for a round trip, but it was the quickest way."

"And if Queen Arwen will not come?" Kili asked.

"Then we pay to Mahal that Milly's life will be spared," Fili sighed.

Kili left later, and walked half way to his home before he stopped. He rubbed his hands over his eyes. Poor Milly. He didn't want anything to happen to his niece. She was too precious to them. If anything ever happened to Milly, Fili would be heart-broken and Kili couldn't bear to think of that. Kili leaned up against the wall. This was such ill news to come home too. He heard a door open and looked down the hall. He saw Fili slip out of his door and head the opposite way down the hall. This was odd behavior for his brother.

Usually, if Fili left his home in the middle of the night, it was to go work out in the forges, but the way he was dressed and the direction he was headed was not to the forge. Kili quietly followed. He stayed a safe distance back and watched as Fili went down one hall to another. It seemed he was headed for Lake Carregsten. Fili stopped in the hall, like he was waiting for something or someone.

Kili about fainted when he saw the healer he had seen in the hall with Fili back in the early winter, come up to his brother now. Fili kissed her cheek, took her by the hand and led her into the lake's cavern.

Kili wanted desperately to peek into the cave and see what Fili and the healer were doing. For a moment, he stood sill and debated what to do next. Finally he looked around the corner, but he could not see his brother. Kili guessed they had gone to one of the secluded alcoves. There was no way he could investigate further without being caught, so, he left and headed back home. He would have to try and discreetly get some information from Fili tomorrow.

* * *

With Milly's permission, the entire family gathered at Fili's home. All except for Milly.

Graig addressed them. "As you all know, Milly's been ill all winter. We've kept the details of her condition a secret as we hoped she would get better, but she isn't and it's time you understood what is going on." Graig looked around the room. He still didn't feel completely at ease among the family. It wasn't that he had ever been made to feel unwelcome, but he was still new to the family and a bit of an outsider.

"Milly's expecting a baby," he said.

There was a collective gasp from the group.

"But isn't that good news?" Iomhar asked.

"It is. Or, at least, it should be," Graig answered, "but Milly's body is not handling it well. She is very ill. We fear for her life."

"Can anything be done for her?" Tauriel asked.

"We have sent for help," Graig said. "Queen Arwen of Gondor."

Tauriel gasped. "The queen is coming here?"

"We don't know. We've only just sent the letter to her five days ago," Fili answered.

"What's so special about Queen Arwen?" Keil asked.

"She is a High Elf of great healing skill and I have heard she is exceptionally kind. It would be an honor to meet her," Tauriel said.

Fili turned to his brother's wife. "Tauriel, with Milly being ill, all of her duties have gone to her ladies-in-waiting, but I need you to help as you are now the only Princess in Erebor in any kind of condition to work."

Tauriel made a small curtsy, "But of course, King Fili. What is it you require of me?"

Fili smiled. "I am hoping that Queen Arwen will hear our plight and come to us. If she does come, we need to be prepared to host her and her envoy that I have no doubt she will travel with. The best elf-sized rooms we have are to be cleaned up and aired out. Make sure our herbs and healing supplies are well stocked, that we have good food and plenty of it, and be prepared to host the most honored guests Erebor might ever see."

"All will be taken care of, my King. I assure you of that," Tauriel said.

"Is there anything that we can do in the mean time to help Milly?" Iomhar asked Graig.

He shook his head. "Nothing. She would enjoy your company, but she never stays awake long anymore."

"Is there anything that we can do for you, Graig?" Iomhar asked.

Graig looked surprised. "Um, no. I don't think so."

Hrafn came to Graig's side. "Oh, I think there is. Who is with Milly now?"

"Healer Hana," Graig answered, looking quite flustered.

"Good. She can stay with Milly a little while longer, right?" Hrafn asked.

"Uh, yes, I guess so," Graig said.

"Iomhar? Let's take the father-to-be for a celebratory drink," Hrafn smiled.

Iomhar took Graig by one arm and Hrafn too his other and they practically dragged Graig out of the room. Kili chuckled. "Good. Graig looked like he needed a break and a baby is something to celebrate."

Fili nodded. "I've tried to get him to get out more, but he has always refused."

"Hrafn and Iomhar are his brothers now, and you know how pushy brothers can be," Kili smiled.

"That I do," Fili grinned back.

Tauriel took the twins and left to start seeing about the cleanup of the elven guest rooms, leaving Fili and Kili together.

"So, Fili," Kili fell onto his back on Fili's couch. "I was feeling a bit restless last night after our little chat and while I was out in the hall, I saw the most extraordinary thing. Our own golden-haired king, sneaking out, meeting up with a lovely healer lass and having a bit of a romantic rendezvous at the lake."

Fili's cheeks turned scarlet.

"So it's true?" Kili sat up on his elbows.

"No, no, it's not a romantic rendezvous," Fili spoke a little too quickly.

"Well then?" Kili prompted.

Fili exhaled. "Hana is my friend. That's all. It's been almost thirty years since Sigrid died. I miss having a friend, a companion, like a spouse. Someone to talk to. Someone to sit with and hold her hand, although it's not about the physical relationship. It's just nice to have a friend."

"Aren't I your friend?" Kili asked.

"You, Kee, were my first friend and you are my best friend. But it's not the same kind of friendship, is it? You and Tauriel were gone for most of the fall and winter. Hrafn's an adult with his own interests. Milly's married and now she's bed ridden. I've been alone. I don't like being alone. Hana has filled that loneliness and I have filled it for her. She's your age, Kee, and she's been a widow for seventeen years. She has no children. We have found a friend in each other and I know it's silly, to meet up, late at night, just so we can sit together, hold hands and talk about our days, but we both need that; that friend."

"It's not silly, Fee. Not at all. I'm sorry you've been so alone and I'm glad you've found someone who eases the loneliness, but is that all it is?" Kili's eyebrows went up. "Just talking? There's, um, nothing else?"

Fili gave his brother an icy stare. "There is nothing else."

"But don't you miss that?" Kili asked.

"Of course I do. My wife's been dead for thirty years. I'm still in the prime of my life. I won't deny that those physical desires still burn within me, but that is not what this friendship is about. Don't you and Tauriel ever just sit together, doing nothing, except enjoy being next to each other? Don't you ever hold hands just to hold hands? Don't you find comfort when she is simply in the same room as you?"

"Yes, Fili. There is more to marriage than sharing a bed. I don't know how you've done it all these years. I go a day without a kiss from Tauriel and I feel deprived. I forget how hard this must be for you because you never complain."

They sat together in companionable silence for several moments, each lost in his own thoughts.

"So, Fili," Kili said finally, "Why not just marry the lass and enjoy all the benefits of a good friend, plus more?"

"I can't do that, Kili."

"Why not? And don't give me that 'I'm the king' business."

Fili stuttered for a moment. "Well, that is my number one reason."

"So tell me number two, then."

"I've been married twice - already a rarity among dwarves. I know it happens occasionally that a dwarf will marry more than once. Mother did, Fire did, I did. But three times? That's unheard of. What would my subjects say if their king marries a third time? Even saying I've had three wives sounds terrible."

"Fili, you were widowed twice, both while you were very young and Hana was widowed at a young age as well. It sounds like you both crave companionship and it's not like you are being unfaithful or having an illicit affair. So, why settle for stolen kisses by the lake side when you can marry and find that companionship anytime you need it? You both deserve that friend without shame."

"Mother and Thorin went much of their lives without a spouse. I can too."

"But you are not them," Kili said. "You don't have to give yourself to their fate. Listen to me Fili, I'm sure you have thought of every excuse under the sun and many of them are probably valid reasons for not marrying, but Fili, none of them are any good if they all make you unhappy and keep you lonely."

Fili sighed.

Kili kept going, "Thorin was a good king, but do you remember how much better he was after he married Fire? It was because he finally had someone to love and someone who loved him that wasn't his sister or his nephews. You are a great king, Fili, but you're a better king when you are happy and you haven't been truly happy since Sigrid died. Get married to your lovely Hana. I'll perform the ceremony myself, just like when you married Thorin to Fire."

"Kee, I'm just not sure it's a good idea. She is Milly's midwife. Don't you think it's a little odd?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, Tauriel was with Sigrid when Hrafn was born. Mother was there with Mailli when Milly was born and when Tauriel had the twins. Sigrid was with Tauriel for the birth of our two oldest boys. Female family members are there for each other when one gives birth. It's the family way," Kili grinned.

Fili couldn't help but smile. "Still, I think it's something I should talk to Milly about first."

"Fili?"

Fili looked to his brother. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you've been so alone."

Fili hugged Kili. "It's alright, and I'm never truly alone. You and Tauriel have been good to let me visit and be a part of your family anytime."

"Of course you're part of the family!" Kili laughed. "You can move in with us if that would make you feel better."

"Um, thanks, but no thanks. Now, I want to know more about Torsten and Agli. Will they really come here for the wedding?"

"We could make it a double wedding!" Kili grinned.

"No. Absolutely not," Fili said. "I will not steal Torsten's big day. I will, if they wish, marry them and that is all."

Kili laughed. "It's what they want."

"Will they live in the Glittering Caves once married?" Fili asked.

"Yes. That's my biggest complaint about this union."

"It's not so bad, Kili. I mean, the Glittering Caves are a lot closer than say, Ered Luin. Be glad they aren't going to live there." Fili patted Kili's back.

"I suppose. Agli's a sweet girl. She's pretty, kind, talented and has a dry sense of humor. She's a perfect balance to Torsten's somewhat reckless and boisterous nature."

"She sounds to be a bit like what Tauriel is for you," Fili said.

"Isn't that what a good marriage is? A balance of two people? They will be good for each other. I am happy for them. I really am. A wedding in four months!"


	23. Feelings Revealed

Fili wanted to talk to Hana, but the opportunity didn't arise nor did he see her at all for five days. Fili had planned on taking Kili to see the farming site, but a spring downpour of rain prevented them from making that trip.

A training mock battle for the young militia trainees turned a ugly when four of the lads from the two different sides got a angry with each other and went against the mock battle rules, turning it into a real fight. Twenty lads ended up in the infirmary with various degrees of injuries, the worst being a broken leg that required surgery.

The four youth involved were sentenced to hard labor in the darkest parts of Erebor for one week. One of them ended up scrubbing the entire floor of the prison cells by hand with a single scrub brush. Another one had to manually push and pull the mining carts, loaded with heavy rocks, after the mechanism that normally kept the gears turning for the cart train, broke.

That business kept Fili busy for days and he could only assume Hana was kept busy in the infirmary with the wounded lads.

Ten days after sending the raven to Gondor, the raven returned. It looked exhausted. Fili petted and praised the raven before sending for the raven keepers.

The ravens all had their own nests outside of the mountain, or at least Fili assumed they did. He never asked as it would have been very rude to ask the ravens about their private homes. But there was also a home in the mountain for the ravens. It was an old battlement high on the mountain's side. It had been turned into a home away from home for the ravens. Two lads lived there and kept the place clean and stocked with food. They also cared for any ravens that were injured. They were the raven keepers and Fili was always grateful for their devotion to his precious ravens.

After the raven keepers had taken the tired bird away, Fili tore open the letter.

_"Fili of Erebor, King Under the Mountain,_

_I was delighted to received your letter. I am sorry to hear your daughter's pregnancy has been so difficult. I will of course come to Erebor and see what I can do for her. Thank you for inviting me. It is my privilege to attend to the Princess. King Aragorn and I will leave immediately and provided all goes well, we will arrive in Erebor in a fortnight._

_Your friend and servant,  
Queen Arwen."_

"Kili!" Fili called to his brother. "Kili, where are you?"

Kili came running into the room, his sword in hand, ready to take down any who threatened his brother. "Fili? What is it?"

"They are coming, Kili! King Aragorn and Queen Arwen. They are coming here!"

"When?"

"In a fortnight. She will see Milly. Oh, Mahal, Milly might have a chance to survive," Fili about fell to the floor.

"Tauriel has the rooms already cleaned and ready. Staff and servants have been assigned. They are ready for our visitors," Kili said.

Fili looked relieved for a moment. "I need to speak to Milly," Fili said. He left the letter with Kili and Fili took off running for Milly's apartment. Graig opened the door.

"Is she awake?" Fili asked.

"The healer is with her now," Graig explained. "Come on in." Graig led Fili to Milly's room. Hana was sitting on the corner of the bed, repacking her things into her bag. Milly looked as pale as ever. Fili's heart broke. Seeing his Milly like this was terrible. Under the blankets, Fili could see the small bump that was Milly's stomach. She deserved to be wearing dresses of beautiful colors, sewn to show off the royal baby she carried. She should be glowing and smiling and floating down the halls of Erebor. Her people should be admiring their princess. Instead, Milly laid in her bed, pale and ill, wearing a loose night gown and covered in blankets.

"Adad," Milly smiled. Fili went to her and kissed her cheek.

His hand hovered over her stomach. "May I?" he asked.

Milly nodded and Fili pulled away the top blanket. He laid his hand on her stomach and felt the tough muscle under his hand. "How is our royal troublemaker today?"

Milly smiled. "He's good. I've been feeling him move more. It's such an amazing feeling."

Fili felt a light bump against his hand. He grinned at Milly. She nodded. "That's your grandchild. I think he's going to be a fighter."

"Of course he is. He's a Durin." Fili left his hand on her stomach a moment longer, hoping to feel another kick, but it seemed his grandchild would not oblige. He stood up and looked for Hana. She was moving to the door. "Not so fast, Hana," he said. She stopped and waited. "I've just recieved a letter from Queen Arwen. She will be here in a fortnight."

"Oh that's good news," Hana said. "Did she mention if she needed anything?"

"No. Nothing was mentioned in her letter, anyway," Fili answered. He turned back to Milly. "Don't forget that you're a Durin too and Durin's are strong. Stay strong, Milly, please? Help is coming."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Adad," Milly smiled. "Better worry about poor Graig here. I've had him get up at all hours of the night to go to the kitchens to fetch me the oddest foods."

"I remember your Ma doing that to me," Fili laughed. "And are you eating these odd foods?"

"Yes," Milly answered, "I eat them, but they never stay long before my body rejects them. Odd food cravings seem like a good idea at the time, but they are terrible when they come back up."

Fili grimaced. "Well, keep trying. Maybe you'll find the food that baby of yours needs and you can keep it down."

"That's my hope," Milly leaned back into her pillows and closed her eyes.

Fili kissed her head again and followed Hana and Graig out.

"Thanks for coming," Graig said. "This is just the news she needed to hear today."

Hana nodded.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" Fili asked.

"Nothing more than usual," Hana said, "It's just, she's losing hope. She's only halfway there, but she's giving up."

"Oh, my Milly," Fili sighed.

"Graig?" they hear Milly call out.

Graig turned and dashed back into the bedroom. Hana and Fili waited. Graig returned moments later. "Fili, she wants to talk to you."

Fili looked to Hana. "I'll wait," she said.

Fili went to Milly's room and shut the door. He took her by the hand and sat next to her on the bed. "What is it?"

Milly smiled. "Adad? When are you going to tell Hana that you love her?"

"What?" Fili chuckled. "Am I that obvious?"

"No, not too badly, but Hana is. She keeps asking me funny little questions about you or she'll ask if you've been to see me recently. Adad, she likes you and I'm guessing the feeling is mutual? I mean, this isn't some one-sided infatuation on her part, is it?"

Fili was grinning. "No, it's not. Do you approve, though? She's your midwife."

"And you're my father. Yes, I approve. Although, if you marry her, you'll either have to build me a chair like Torsten's so I can go to the wedding, or you'll have to hold the wedding in here. I don't want to miss it."

"Who said anything about a wedding? I've hardly seen her in a week and we have done little more than hold hands," Fili blushed.

"But you do love her, don't you?" Milly asked.

Fili looked at his daughter; the child of his love for his first wife. How could he ask his daughter to accept a third mother? "Yes," Fili sighed. "I do love her."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Milly grinned.

Fili gave her hand a squeeze, then he left.

"Is everything alright?" Hana asked as Fili came out of the room. He turned back and saw Milly smiling at him.

"Yes, everything is fine," he said. "Come on, let's let Milly rest."

They said their goodbye to Graig and left. Hana slung her bag over her shoulder. Fili reached to her and took her hand in his. She looked to him and he smiled at her.

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, but do you realize it's the middle of the day? Someone might see this," she gave his hand a squeeze.

He started to walk, but he didn't know where to go. It wasn't something to be discussed in the hall and going to one of their homes was out of the question. He would take her to the lake. It was risky in the middle of the day. Anyone could see them along the way or even be visiting the lake, but nowhere else seemed a better place to go.

They reached their favorite alcove without seeing anyone. They sat down in their usual places, but Fili didn't let go of her hand.

"Hana, I, um," Fili felt such a fool. It had been far too long since he had tried to woo a lass. "I have, over the last few months, been very happy to have your friendship. You have made me happy."

"As have you to me, my King."

"I have to admit now, though, that my feelings for you run a little deeper than friendship. I have come to love you and I hope you can accept my love." Fili could feel himself shaking.

"Fili," Hana spoke slowly and quietly, "I do accept your love, with all my heart ad I am happy to give you my love in return. I love you, too."

They leaned forward and kissed. For a moment, it was very awkward, but then they melted into each other, remembering how sweet it was to kiss someone like this. Their lips didn't move, but their hands curled themselves around each other's shoulders and head. Hana let out a little moan. She quickly pulled her face away from Fili, her cheeks red.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry for what? Enjoying the kiss? Don't be. I loved it," he leaned in to kiss her again.

Her hands moved to cup his face and she ran her fingers along his jaw line through his beard. This time it was Fili's turn to moan. Hana gave a little giggle before she moved her mouth to his cheek.

"I'm afraid I'm rather out of practice," she said.

"I don't care. So am I," he said. This time they both laughed before going to another kiss.

"What about your family?" Hana said after they had spent several minutes exploring each other's faces with their lips.

"Milly and Kili already know."

Hana sat back, blushing in embarrassment and shock. "Milly and the Prince?"

"I know. Terrible, isn't it? They realized it before I did. Besides, I can't keep anything from Kili. He knows me too well." Fili smiled. "They both encourage the relationship, so, may I ask, Healer Hana, if I might court you?"

"Aren't we too old to be courting?" Hana asked with a smile.

"Not at all. Uncle Thorin courted Fire when he was two hundred and five," Fili told her.

"Oh? But we love each other. Do we have to bother with courting at all?"

"Yes, but don't worry. We can make it a very short courtship, if you wish," Fili answered.

"Who would marry us?"

"Kili."

"How soon can he get here?" she smiled.

Fili laughed. "Eager, are you?"

Hana's smile faded. "Fili, I love you and I don't want to see our friendship go, but truly, before I can agree to courtship or marriage, I need to know something very important first."

Fili nodded. They were rather rushing things.

"I'm young. We both are. Well, sort of, I guess, anyway, I see we could still have a good century of life ahead of us, or more. I, well, how would, no." She paused, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What I mean is, I want, um," she stumbled over her words.

Fili took her face in his hands and brought their foreheads together. "Hana, I would never deny you a child," he said.

Hana gasped. Without her asking, he had already acknowledged her fear and granted her permission for her greatest wish. Tears formed in her eyes. "But you're going to be a grandfather soon. You wouldn't want a new child of your own."

"Ever since I was very young," Fili continued to hold her face in his hands and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe at her tears, "I knew I wanted a family. Mailli and I wanted many children, but that didn't work out for us and Mailli died. Sigrid and I wanted more children, but the dwarven pregnancy was too hard on her human body, so we had our one and were thankful for him. I love my children. I have loved being a father and if Mahal were to bless us and give us a child, I would be so very, very happy."

"Really? You know how much having a child means to me. I would rather go through the rest of my life alone than have a husband who would not give me the chance to be a mother. Do you tease me?"

"I would never tease you about this," Fili said in all seriousness. "If we marry and you conceive a child, I would celebrate our good fortune every day. The opportunity to be a mother would never be denied to you."

Hana's mouth was on Fili's lips in an instant. She laughed as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, Fili," she cried into his shoulder.

He held her tight. It felt so good to hold her. He might never let go.


	24. King and Queen of Gondor

The next week was very busy. Not only were there the usual day to day tasks of running Erebor, there was the farming project going on, Hrafn's beacon project, preparations for the visit from King Aragorn and Queen Arwen as well as the family happenings. Life was busy for Fili and as worried as he was about Milly, Fili was feeling happier than he had in many, many years. He had someone who loved him and he loved her back. His dear Hana.

Kili was especially happy for his brother. Hana started joining the family at dinner and she was immediately accepted by the rest. As nervous as Fili was about the soon-to-arrive guests, Tauriel seemed to be the most nervous. The excitement of meeting Arwen was felt most strongly by Tauriel.

The royal party from Gondor arrived several days before Fili expected them too, but Erebor was ready to welcome its guests. For the party to include the King and Queen of Gondor, it was a fairly small travelling party.

Fili, Kili and Tauriel greeted their guests in the finest of Erebor's reception rooms.

"King Aragorn, Queen Arwen, welcome to Erebor," Fili bowed. Kili and Tauriel bowed too.

"King Fili," Aragorn took Fili's hand and wrist in his and gave it a firm squeeze.

"This is my brother, Prince Kili and his wife, Princess Tauriel," Fili introduced.

Many bows, curtsies and pleasantries were exchanged. Fili could see how nervous Tauriel was at meeting the elven queen. He knew a little of the history and hierarchy of elves. Silvan elves were of a lower class than the High Elves. Tauriel was a Silvan elf of no special parentage, whereas Arwen was daughter of Lord Elrond.

Arwen was very kind and polite and seemed very happy to meet Tauriel. She was eager to see Milly, so Kili offered Aragorn a tour of Erebor while Fili and Tauriel took Arwen to see Milly. Fili knew he should be the one to escort the king, but he had to be with his daughter. He hoped Aragorn would understand.

Graig opened the door to his home and dropped into a deep bow upon seeing his guests.

"It's an honor to have you here. Thank you for coming," Graig said.

"I'm happy to visit Erebor and I will do all I can for your wife," Arwen smiled. Tauriel led her into Milly's room, where Hana sat with her.

Fili and Graig waited outside the bedroom door. If felt to Fili as if time had come to a standstill. They waited for a very long time before the door finally opened and Hana waved them in. Her eyes were red. Fili took her hand and tried to look into her face, but she would not look back at his.

"King Fili, Prince Graig," Arwen began, "I have examined Milly and talked with the ladies here and I'm sorry to say this, but things are not looking well. Milly is very ill. I cannot cure her. If I had been able to get here sooner, earlier in the pregnancy, then I might have been able to do more for Milly," Arwen said.

At this, Hana fell to her knees. "Forgive me King Fili. Forgive me Prince Graig," Hana choked back a cry.

Fili tried to take Hana by the shoulder and help her up, but she refused. "Hana? What is this?"

"It's my fault the princess is so unwell. It was I who encouraged that we wait until spring to see if she would get better on her own. If I had sent for help right away, Milly would be well."

"Adad," Milly said, with a slightly exasperated voice, "I tried to tell her it is not her fault, but she will not listen to me."

"You told me," Hana's voice broke and she hiccupped. "You told me early on how sick the Princess's own mother had been. I should have sent for help immediately."

Fili knelt in front of Hana. He put his hand to her chin and tried to raise her head to look at him, but she resisted. "Hana, it is not your fault. Nobody blames you."

"And, from what Milly and Tauriel tell me," Arwen spoke, smiling at the small, huddled healer, "You have done everything right. You have done everything I would have done. The only difference, is I have a little elvish healing magic up my sleeves." Hana looked up to Arwen, who was smiling. "You are a great healer, Hana."

Fili pulled at Hana's shoulders again. She let him help her stand, but she still refused to look him in the eye.

"Milly's condition," Arwen said, "is very bad, but despite how poorly she is doing, the baby seems to be very healthy and is growing just as it should."

Fili looked to Milly. She was looking at her stomach, lovingly rubbing her hands over the growing swell. There was a small smile on her pale face.

"I will do everything I can, but I can make no promises of the eventual outcome. For now, I can help Milly to feel better and we will make sure the babe continues to grow big and strong."

"We are grateful for any help or relief you can give to Milly," Graig said.

"I believe she is looking better already," Fili said.

"She gave me the most odd tasting thing I have ever eaten and I thought for sure it would make me sick, but I actually felt better," Milly smiled.

"It was a small slice of an exotic plant called ginger. She chewed up the small slice and then spit it out. It can be very helpful. We will only do that in small doeses when you are feeling worst. Too much is not healthy for your baby," Arwen said. "And while you are feeling well, this might be a good time to try and get you to eat."

"Oh no," Milly whined. "I can't eat anything anymore."

"Let's try. Are hot oats available?" Arwen asked.

Hana nodded. "They are, my Lady. I will fetch her some." Hana left.

Fili immediately missed her. He wanted to chase her down, kiss her cheek, hold her hand and walk by her side, but he was afraid of being rude in front of his guest, so he stayed. Milly didn't look quite like death anymore and for that, he was grateful.

He had heard Arwen's words, though. There was no guarantee Milly would get well or survive. What she had promised was to make Milly comfortable and keep the baby healthy. Fili wanted to hide in a corner and cry, but he would never do that. He would deal with his emotions later. For now, he thanked Arwen, kissed Milly's cheek and said goodbye to Tauriel and Graig. Now he would go find Kili and Aragorn. He still had a kingdom to rule.

* * *

Judging by the smells wafting from the halls, tonight's feast was going to be an excellent one. Everyone was dressed in their finest. Even Kili and his youngest sons had put braids in their hair. Not that is mattered much with Klin and Keil. By the time dinner would be over, the braids will have come undone. Their hair was baby fine, just as Kili's had been at their age.

Aragorn and Arwen were introduced to the entire family. Klin and Keil were especially excited about their guests. Their enthusiasm made Tauriel blush in embarrassment.

"I met your eldest brother when we passed by the Glittering Caves," Aragorn smiled at the twins.

"Really?" Keil asked. "You saw Torsten?"

"Yes. Gimli and Legolas are old friends of ours, so we stopped by to see them on the way here and we had the privilege of meeting your brother and his intended," Aragron smiled.

"Are they well?" Tauriel asked.

"Very well and very happy," Arwen said. "It is easy to see they are very much in love. When will they marry?"

"This summer, if all goes well," Tauriel answered. "They plan on coming to Erebor for the wedding."

"That will be very nice," Arwen nodded her head.

"We learned about you in our lessons," Keil announced.

"Did you?" Aragorn chuckled.

"Yes, you were a companion to our cousin," Klin told him.

"I understand that Gimli is your cousin, but how, may I ask?" Aragorn laughed.

Fili bit his lip in thought and did a few calculations on his fingers. "Kili, Gimli and myself are of the same generation. We share a great-great-grandfather, Nain II."

"So a distant cousin, then?" Aragorn asked.

"Aye, but we all grew up together in the Blue Mountains," Fili explained.

"Did he accompany you to Erebor when Thorin came to reclaim his kingdom?" Aragorn asked.

"No. He was too young. He's about ten years younger than Kili, but he had not reached adulthood yet and so was not permitted to go," Fili said.

Kili was laughing. "He was angry, he was, but his father was right happy he wasn't there. The number of times we all almost died," Kili let the sentence hang.

"Did you really see a blarog?" Klin asked.

A silence filled the room. A Balrog, Durin's Bane, terror of all dwarves.

"I did and it was terrifying, but he is no more. The wizard Gandalf killed it and avenged your ancestors," Aragorn told the young lads.

"Since we learned about them from our history tutor, they've been giving me nightmares," Keil admitted.

"Me too, young prince," Aragorn said, placing a strong hand on the lad's shoulder. "But fear no longer. They are destroyed. Now, shall I tell you a funny story about your cousin, Gimli?"

Klin and Keil's eyes lit up. "Oh yes!" they answered.

"Well, there was this time, we were running from a swarm of orcs and our path was separated by a huge gap that only crumbled more and grew larger even as we stood before it. In order to help our small hobbit companions, I picked them up and tossed them to Legolas, who caught them on the other side. I reached to grab Gimli, for I was sure he could not jump the full length of the gap, but he shoved me away declaring that nobody tosses a dwarf," Aragrorn did his best Gimli impression, which had the young princes rolling. "So I let him jump and he almost didn't make it. But, Legolas grabbed him at the last moment and hauled him back up."

Everyone was laughing now and they went into the dining hall to enjoy the feast that awaited them.

Fili did not see Hana at all for several days. He stayed very busy. He and Aragorn discussed political matters and updated each other on local threats to their people as well as the successes of their people.

Fili was impressed with Aragorn's down-to-earth personality. He was friendly and personable. When Fili learned Aragorn had grown up in something of an exile to his own kingdom, like Thorin had been to his, Fili was even more impressed.

Fili went to see Milly several times, but Hana was either busy or running an errand for Milly and so he still did not get to see her.

"I think she's avoiding me," Fili told Milly.

"She's blaming herself for my condition," Milly said. "She just won't accept my forgiveness. Adad, you must speak to her."

"I've been trying and I'll keep trying. Perhaps I should challenge Kili to a spar and get myself injured. Then she would have to come help me and we could talk."

Milly chuckled. "That might work, but I'd save that for a last resort action."


	25. Kings of Freedom

"Never," Aragorn panted. "Never have I fought someone with such skills using two blades as you do, Fili." Fili twirled his twin swords, very pleased with himself. "As I understand it, you were trained by Thorin Oakenshield himself."

Fili nodded. "That's right. As our uncle and our king, he was determined Kili and I learn all manner of weapons, but I favored the twin blades and Kili the sword and the bow. Thorin could fight with anything. You put a weapon in his hand, he was an expert at it, even a bow and arrow and that is a weapon most dwarves did not learn."

"Did not?" Aragorn asked.

"That's right. Every dwarf learns to shoot a bow now, although many don't like it. My own son is the archery trainer," Kili patted Iomhar on the shoulder.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sparring in the spring sun. Kili and Fili, Kili and Iomhar, Hrafn and Fili, who both used double swords, Iomhar and Hrafn, and even Klin and Keil showed off what they had learned. Fili saw great potential in those two. Aragon took on any who would challenge him and of course, Kili did. It was a fairly even match. Kili even managed to get Tauriel out to show off her skill with her knives.

"Just wait until August, for the wedding," Kili laughed as Tauriel helped him off the ground. "We'll have Legolas, Gimli and Torsten. What a tournament that will be with the entire family together."

"I heard," Iomhar joined in, "that Agli's mother is fierce with a sword."

"We'll invite her too!" Kili laughed.

"Is that what dwarven weddings are like? Get married and have a tournament of weapons?" Aragorn asked.

"Only the best weddings," Kili answered.

Everyone roared with laughter.

* * *

Fili found Aragorn sitting on the battlement terrace near the guest quarters. Most of the guest quarters did not contain an outside exit. Dwarves did not feel the need to step outside into the fresh air often. But the guest rooms meant to house men and elves had an outside terrace. Aragorn sat on the terrace and smoked his pipe. Fili cleared his throat to let Aragorn know he was no longer alone.

"Ah, Fili," Aragorn stood. "I was just enjoying the incredible view of Long Lake and Mirkwood. This battlement is nicely situated for landscape viewing and enemy watching."

Fili chuckled. "I hope you've been finding the view nice and free of enemies."

"Indeed."

"May I sit and visit with you?" Fili asked nervously. Normally he didn't feel nervous being with others, but Aragorn, King of Gondor, was a different story.

"Of course," Aragorn sat down again. Fili sat next to him and pulled out his own pipe. They sat together for several minutes, smoking and watching the boats move across Long Lake.

"My Uncle lived most of his life in exile, but was still a prince to his people, often putting their needs before his own. His father and grandfather were good dwarves, but I don't think they were the best examples of a good king to their young heir. Uncle Thorin was a great king, though. I do not wish to speak ill of my fathers, but from what I understand, Thorin was a better king than Thror and Thrain put together. However, there are certain aspects of being king that Thorin never really understood because no one had taught him. I was reading a while back, the histories of my ancestors, and I came across something interesting, but I don't understand what it means."

Aragorn watched the dwarf king with great interest, unsure where this was going.

Fili glanced at Aragorn's earnest face and he felt embarrassment creep up. "Oh, never mind. I apologize." Fili chuckled mirthlessly. "I'm not much of a king if I don't understand the roles of a king."

"King Fili," Aragorn spoke sternly. Fili looked to Aragorn. "Don't be embarrassed to seek knowledge. You are a great king and by showing humility to ask about things you don't understand proves you are the best king for your people. You know, I spoke with Elrond, not long after we received word of Thorin's death. He had nothing but good things to say about your uncle, but he did say this to me: Thorin was the right dwarf to lead his people back to Erebor and rebuild it. Erebor was reborn and grew impressively under Thorin's rule, but, Elrond said, I believe under King Fili's rule, Erebor will reach a Golden Age that it hasn't seen since the days of Durin. I believed Elrond and now I have seen first hand that it is true. Erebor is the greatest kingdom on Middle Earth. I love Gondor, but even now, seventeen years later, we are still rebuilding and recovering from the War with Mordor. It has not yet reached its full potential as the beautiful, great kingdom is has the ability to be. Erebor is thriving and it is because of its great king."

Fili was red with embarrassment. He never felt himself to be a great king. That had been Thorin. He just took what Thorin had given him and tried his best to maintain. This high praise from Aragorn was overwhelming and Fili felt undeserving of it, but proud at the same time.

Aragorn smiled at Fili. "Now, what question did you have about the roles and powers of your ancestors?"

It took Fili a few moments to remember what it was they had been speaking of before Aragorn's overly-kind words. "I read that a king, in his kingdom, has the power to heal his people."

"Ah yes, the hands of a king are the hands of a healer. It is an ancient magic," Aragorn nodded and looked out to the lake again.

"But what does it mean? Does it mean I can heal my people when they are injured?" Fili asked. He wanted so much to know if this was true and terrified that it might not be true. It was in his bloodline to be king, but the direct line had been slightly broken since Thorin, the direct bloodline king, did not have an heir, and so it had gone to his nephew. Fili worried that some of the rights of a king might not have been passed on to him.

"It does, to some degree," Aragorn answered. "It does not automatically make you a great healer who can heal illnesses or perform surgery. It means that, as king, you have the power to protect your people and heal them from dark powers and evil curses."

"Oh, I see. That would explain a few things." Fili thought about this for a moment. Back, during the War of the Ring, when his people had fought orcs and goblins on the slopes of Erebor, there had been an unusual instance, one he had never spoken about with anyone except Kili. Neither of them had understood it, and they feared it might be evil, so it had never been brought up again. He feared telling Aragorn, but perhaps if Aragorn was right, it might not have been evil. If anyone could explain what had happened, it would be Aragorn.

"When we fought for Erebor's continued freedom during the War of the Ring, something strange had happened, but I never understood it and so never spoke of it. While we fought, a ghost-like figure appeared before me. At first, I thought it was my weary eyes playing tricks on me, but I watched as it cut down several of the dwarves who fought alongside me. I knew at that moment it was real and a dangerous threat, so I attacked it. It was the hardest thing I had ever fought. It was strong. Orcs and goblins have strength, but they are clumsy and untrained in their fighting. They are fairly easy to kill because they do not know how to fight. They can swing weapons and be very deadly, but they don't know the art of fighting." Fili looked to Aragorn, who nodded in understanding.

"But this ghost knew how to fight. He understood the importance of movement and well placed swings. It was hard to fight and at one point I feared I would be defeated, but I was able to feign an attack and caught it unawares. My arm burned when my sword touched its body and I quickly pulled away, watching it crumble to the ground and disappear. My arm ached, but I continued to fight until our enemy was defeated. When I was no longer being threatened by my enemy, I was able to take the time to looked at my arm and saw a black line, running from my fingers to my wrist, under the skin, like a vein of blood. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was not a normal wound, and that it had been caused by the ghost. Kili was with me as I looked at it and we talked about what it might be. He suggested it was a wound from a wraith. I knew it would be the death of me. No, not the death, but something much worse. I could feel it in me, changes and I knew that I would become a ghost like it."

A flash of anger crossed Aragorn's face at this moment. "Sound like a wraith."

Fili nodded. "Yes, that's what I was afraid of. I had heard that the stone that rises over the king's throne was carved by a direct descendent of our first father, Durin. I went to the throne, stood on it and touched my hand to the stone. I prayed to Aule that I might be healed so I could continue to care for my people. My hand burned and I watched as the black line shrank and faded before disappearing completely."

Aragorn's eyes were wide.

"Afterwards, I went among our wounded, to praise them for their loyalty to Erebor and hoping to bring them comfort. I found one of those who had stood with me when the ghost, well wraith, appeared and who had been taken down by the sword of the wratih. I saw the black lines that spread across his body and I recognized it as what I had suffered. He was pleading with me to end his life because he could feel himself changing and he didn't want to be like the wraith. I placed my recently healed hand on his and prayed once again to Aule."

"In Khuzdul?" Aragorn asked.

"Aye. The language created just for the dwarves by Aule. As I spoke, the black lines began to fade and soon they had disappeared. I felt very tired after that, but pleased because the dwarf was in less pain, his skin normal and the burning gone."

"What happened to that dwarf, if I might ask? Did he suffer from any additional after-effects from that wound?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't know. He did not live long after that. In addition to the wraith injury, he had sustained many other injuries that finally claimed his life. But he died an honorable death from battle wounds and not from the poison of the wraith."

"What about you? Do you suffer after effects from your injury?" Aragorn asked.

"No. I was not actually injured. Nothing about the wraith actually pierced my skin, nor did I com in direct contact with it. Mahal healed me completely. Kili and I talked later and I understand that I was healed by Mahal, but why was I able to heal the dwarf? We never quite understood and guess that it was because I had only just been recently healed and that Mahal's powers were still burning within me."

"I believe that you were healed by Aule," Aragorn said, "but you were able to heal your soldier because you are the king. You stood in your kingdom with the very stone of your kingdom resting under your feet, speaking the language of your creator, and as king, you posses the power to heal your people from such dark curses."

"Does the power extent to Kili?"

"I don't know. You are king, but Kili is just as worthy of the power as you are. The only thing that made you king and not your brother was birth order. Kili might posses the power you do, but I do not actually know."

"But I cannot cure Milly?" Fili said, trying to take in all the new information.

"No. Your healers hands as king can bring comfort to those who are sick or hurt, but you cannot cure the body from normal injuries, illnesses or ailments." Aragorn looked sad. If his hands could heal everyone, many good men would never have died.

"Can Arwen cure Milly?" Fili asked.

"Perhaps, but from what Arwen tells me, Milly's condition is an ailment of her body. It is not an illness to be cured. If the body is too injured or its natural functions broken, not even the greatest elven magic an reverse the effects. Arwen can bring relief to Milly's pain and suffering and that relief might be enough for Milly's body to recover on its own, but, no, Arwen's skill cannot make Milly's body whole again."

"So there is no hope for Milly?" Fili felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Not true. There is always hope. Milly is strong. She's your daughter; a daughter of Durin. There is always a chance. Arwen will do everything she can to give Milly that chance to recover. Don't give up hope and never let Milly see you despair."

Fili looked to Aragorn and simply nodded his head. "Thank you, for bringing your wife to the aid of dwarves."

"You and your daughter are more than worth the effort. I will always aid dwarves who are loyal to Gondor, goodness and freedom. Arwen is happy to help someone her father held such high esteem, King Fili, bringer of the Golden Age of Erebor and Fighter of Freedom."

* * *

**Thank you, once again, good readers. I always appreciate your comments. Elise, spam away. :) I appreciate your insights. One of the comments asked about the kings hands being healers hands. I had forgotten about this. I have this story mostly written and didn't want to change the story, so I went with my own take on Fili being a healer because he is the king. I hope it makes sense. I was having trouble putting my thoughts to words in some places. Anyway, thanks again, y'all!**

**-Idrylla**


	26. Ravens

Aragorn did not stay for long in Erebor. He needed to return to Gondor, but promised to return in October, when Milly's baby was due. Arwen would remain in Erebor until then. She and Tauriel became fast friends. They spent hours in each other's company, enjoying being with another elf in a mountain filled with dwarves.

They discussed in depth the decisions they had both made to marry mortals instead of their own un-dying kind. Neither elf regretted her decision, but felt it to be very unfair that one day, they would see the one they loved the most die.

It was after Aragorn had left before Fili was finally able to catch up to Hana. He had not heard her talk or laugh in a long time and he was determined to change that. She still avoided looking at him and he missed their talks and their kisses. Hana had given up most all of her healers duties to spend her time with Milly.

After Fili had a little chat and planning session with Tauriel, he went to Milly's for a visit. Milly's face had the slightest shade of pink to it today and she smiled when her father walked in. Milly gave him a wink, then she glanced at Tauriel. Apparently, his brother's wife had let Milly in on Fili's plans.

Hana was carrying in a tray of food when she saw Fili.

"Oh, your majesty, I didn't know you were here," Hana said.

Fili took the tray from her and placed the food in Milly's lap before he turned back around and grabbed Hana by the hand. "You've been avoiding me," he said.

"No, my lord, I haven't. You've been very busy and I've been busy, so we,"

Fili didn't let her finish. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. She struggled and pulled away. "My king," she gasped before whispering, "We aren't alone."

"I know," he kissed her again, "and if you don't call me by my name, I'm afraid things will get very unpleasant for you."

"Forgive me, Sire," Hana said, her face serious, but Fili saw the mischief in her eyes.

He poked her in the rib. She gasped and pulled away, but he held onto her waist in a tight grip.

"Your majesty," she said.

He poked her again, this time extracting a small squeal. Milly giggled.

"My lord."

Fili put his entire hand on her ribcage and squeezed. She squealed again and tried to get away, but her face was a huge smile.

"Most great and wondrous king," she gasped.

"Close, but not quite," Fili said, going in for the kill. He ticked her until she screamed with laughter. Milly and Tauriel were laughing.

Fili did not give up his assault on Hana's ribs until she finally cried out, "Ok, ok, Fili!"

He stopped his hand and pulled her close. They looked into each other's faces, still laughing. Her eyes were bright. He leaned forward and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back.

After several moments, Milly made a polite coughing sound. "This is very nice, but you're going to cause my baby trauma to see its grandfather and midwife kissing like that. Go for a walk, you two."

Fili grinned at his daughter. "See you later," he said and he pulled Hana along.

"I can't be leaving her," Hana said.

"Sure you can. That's why Tauriel is there," Fili told her. They walked down the hall in silence. "I've missed you," he finally said.

"I've missed you, too. Fili, I want to explain myself." She stopped walking and forced Fili to stop and look at her. "After Arwen said she might have been able to help more had she known sooner, I felt terrible. I was the one who encouraged us to wait until spring. If anything happens to Milly, it will be my fault."

"Hana, it's no one's fault. Not yours, not mine, not Milly's. No ones."

"It's just I feel so terrible," Hana sighed.

"We all feel terrible," Fili said. "Even with the very best healers and medicine from day one, there is still a good chance Milly will," Fili couldn't finish the sentence. He had come to terms with the idea of Milly dying in childbirth, the way his wife had, but he still had a hard time saying it out loud. He didn't need to, though. Hana understood.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked, realizing she was walking down a hall she had never been before and climbing a set of steep stairs.

Fili smiled. "To see some friends of mine." He stopped in front of a large door and pushed it open.

"Ravens!" Hana said as she stepped into the room that was open on one side to the outside. There were four birds in the open-aired room and the two raven keepers were there.

"Hello, everyone," Fili said. The largest of the ravens went to Fili and settled itself on Fili's arm. "Everyone, this is Hana. Hana, these are Aderyn and Deryn, the raven keepers of Erebor and four of our resident ravens, Vek, Muta, Krahn, and Alart."

"Do you name them or do they have their own names?" Hana asked.

"They have their own names, but it's difficult for us to speak them, so we use as close to their names as our tongues can manage," Fili explained.

Fili handed Hana a biscuit. She held it out to the raven on Fili's arm. The raven snatched it out of her hands, ate it and made a warbling noise in its throat. Fili laughed.

"What?" Hana asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Fili chuckled, "Vek here just called you nice lass."

"The other ravens understand what he said?" she asked.

"Of course. That's why they are all advancing towards you now. They saw the treat and heard him call you nice lass."

Hana looked slightly nervous as the three other ravens hopped on the ground towards her. Fili pulled out a linen bundle from a pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and found a dozen biscuits and nuts inside. She took one and held it out to the raven closest to her. It came to her, cocked its head and took the cracker. She smiled and held out another to the other ravens. They each came to her and accepted the treat.

Fili laughed again. "They all call you nice lass now."

Hana continued to pass out the treats Fili brought until they were all gone.

"Now that you've had you treats, what news?" Fili asked.

Hana listened to the bird's noises and watched Fili. He seemed to understand as he listened with interested. Hana knew the royals had the ability to speak to and understand the ravens, but she had never seen them do it before. She marveled at the king who loved her.

"What do they say?" Hana asked.

"Well, Vek is talking with pride about the two eggs in his roost. That small one wants to be held and petted."

"May I pet her?" Hana asked.

Fili held out his arm to the smallest of the ravens, Muta, if Hana remembered correctly, but it was hard to tell. They were all just black birds to her.

"Come on," Fili coaxed. "Nice lass wants to stroke your lovely feathers."

The raven hopped to Fili and onto his arm.

"Do they really understand you?"

"Yes, of course. Here, rub your hand just along her back," Fili showed Hana. She reached out and ran her hand down the raven's back.

"Oh, she's lovely," Hana said.

Fili laughed. "They love flattery," he said.

"Do they understand me when I speak?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure they understand those who are not Speakers, but whether they understand the words or not, they do understand your tone of voice and your actions. Muta here knows you just paid her a compliment."

Hana ran her hand over the back of the raven several more times before the bird flew off Fili's arm. She watched Fili for several more moments are he interacted with the birds and asked the two raven keepers as to everyone's health. Even though she had spent many months in Fili's company, she had never seen him much outside of his family's living quarters as she spent most of her time with Milly. But Fili was a very personal king. He knew his people, inquired after their families and their trades, spoke with sincerity and interest and listened with full attention when they spoke.

She knew of Fili's reputation, but seeing him now, Hana was able to confirm that the words spoken about kind King Fili.


	27. A Wedding

June brought word that Gimli and Legolas were on their way to Erebor with around seventeen hobbits: six adults and eleven children. Fili was shocked that so many hobbits were making the journey and with so many young ones, too.

Rooms were prepared in Erebor and another building at the farming site was constructed for the hobbits to live in.

July was hot, but thankfully not as dry as the year before. The storms brought the right amount of rain to their growing crops. Fili went out to see the farming fields once a month to check on their progress. The Dale farmers weren't optimistic. They said it would be a small harvest and that Erebor would still need to buy at least half of their grains from Dale.

Fili was disappointed in still needing to rely on Dale, but was very pleased that in their first year they were producing a good portion of their own food. He hoped the hobbits would be able to help them more.

"Hello, dearest," Fili kissed Hana as they met at their usual spot by the lake. They retreated to their little alcove.

"How was your day?" Hana asked as she snuggled down into Fili's arms. Fili sat with his back against the rock wall. Hana sat between his legs, her back against his chest. She let herself be wrapped up in his arms.

"Good actually. The library expansion is just about complete. We'll have a dedication ceremony in August. It will be called the Ori Wing."

"Ori? Wasn't he the first book keeper of new Erebor?"

"He was indeed. A good dwarf and a good friend," Fili dug his nose into Hana's soft hair at the back of her neck. "How was your day?"

"Tough. It was a tough day for Milly."

"What's wrong?" Fili asked, always concerned for his daughter.

"She's been stuck in her home for seven months now. She's got cave restlessness. She wants to get up, walk around, work her duties and be a wife again, instead of lying about in bed all day, weaker than a newborn. She is frustrated, tired and sad."

Fili sighed and watched the waterfall for several moments. "What can we do to cheer her up?"

"I don't know, but she needs to get out of her home for a little while. See the sunshine, the lake, anything except her bedroom walls. I know she is excited about Torsten's wedding, but that's not for another six weeks. She needs something to look forward too, and soon."

"Let's get married," he said suddenly.

"What?" Hana laughed.

"Married. I don't want to wait any longer. Do you?"

"Well, no," Hana said.

"That settles it. We get married, right here along the shores of Lake Carregsten. We'll get one of Torsten's old chairs. Milly can sit in it. She gets out of the house and we get to be married. It's perfect."

"It's all rather sudden," Hana turned around in Fili's arms.

Fili started trailing kisses along her jaw line. "What do you mean?" he spoke into her neck. "We've been talking about this for months."

Hana put her hands at the back of Fili's head and pulled him into her neck. He kissed her neck some more, making her squirm as he hit a ticklish spot. She managed a few kisses along his ear.

"Oh Mahal," Fili breathed. "Maybe I should go get Kili right now. You feel too good to give up."

Hana giggled as he dove into her neck again. Now she was getting too ticklish and she pulled away from him. "Tomorrow?"

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She nodded and kissed him again.

"I think that can be arranged," Fili said. "Come on. We've lots to do." He stood up and helped her off the ground. They leaned in to kiss again. Fili's hand snaked its way down her back but she caught his hand in hers.

"Not yet," she scolded gently. "But, this time tomorrow, things will be very different. The wait will be worth it," she promised.

Fili sighed, but smiled at her. "Very well." He kissed her hand. "Come on, then."

* * *

Kili said it was the most ridiculous thing ever when Fili woke him up to tell him he was going to marry Fili and Hana tomorrow afternoon, but he happily agreed to perform the ceremony.

One of Torsten's old chairs was brought to Milly's apartment, which had been turned into the bride's room. Tauriel, Arwen, Milly and Hana brushed each other's hair, talked, laughed and compared their wedding days with each other. A beautiful gown of deep blue was pulled out for Milly and she relished wearing something besides her night dress.

With Hana being the only other dwarf, she braided Milly's hair the proper way as fitting of her rank and marriage. She wove silver beads with blue stones into the braids of Milly's hair.

Hana wore a simple gown of light purple that actually belonged to Milly. Milly had sewn it for herself years ago and had worn it a number of times to special dinners with visiting dignitaries. It fit Hana very well and showed off her female curves.

When it was just before sunset, the four women went to Erebor's front gate. Milly had not seen the sky in seven months and they watched the sun set over Long Lake. Milly cried.

They made their way to the lake's large cavern. All the lads of the family were there - Fili, Kili, Hrafn, Graig, Iomhar, Klin and Keil. Milly was wheeled to Graig's side. The family stood in a semi-circle around Fili and Hana. Kili stood in front of them all.

"You look beautiful," Fili whispered to his lovely lass.

"You don't look so bad yourself, King Fili," Hana smiled.

Fili gave her hand a squeeze and they turned to face Kili.

"It's always special when two people wed," Kili said. "Tonight we are here to see our beloved King Fili marry the wonderful Hana. May your lives together be long and happy. Fili, son of Dis, son of Durin, King of Erebor, will you promise to love, honor and protect Hana until the end of your life?"

"I promise," Fili said.

"Hana, daughter of Erigrom, Healer of Erebor, will you promise to love, honor and protect Fili, until the end of your days?"

Hana looked into Fili's eyes. They sparkled like blue topaz in the flickering firelight. "I promise," she said.

"As you have each promised to love and protect one another, you may place the marriage braid into each other's hair to bind your marriage."

Fili and Hana took turns braiding the other's hair before they kissed their first kiss as husband and wife.

Tauriel handed Kili his fiddle and he played the slow tune of the marriage dance. It had been a long time since either Fili or Hana had performed the dance, but they pulled it off and the end of the dance came with a kiss from the newlyweds and a cheer from the family.

After a few short speeches, made by everyone there, the wedding party departed for Fili's home. Before walking in with his bride, Fili turned to Milly. Her face was pale again, but she smiled at him. He placed a hand gently on her stomach, then kissed the top of her head.

"Congratulations, Adad," she whispered.

"Love you, princess," he whispered back.

Milly reached up and grabbed Fili by the neck in a hug.

"Now Milly," he spoke quietly, but firmly, right into her ear, "Don't go into premature labor tonight. I'd like the night with my wife to be uninterrupted."

Milly's cheeks flushed light pink. "I'll do my best, Adad."

Arwen and Tauriel took Milly back to her home, while Kili had Graig and all the lads to go to his home for a round of drinks.

Fili and Hana were left alone. Hana looked around Fili's home for several moments, once again taking in the fact that she had just married the King of Erebor. When she was with him, it was easy to forget his title. He was such a kind soul who loved his children, his brother, playing the fiddle, engraving works of metal, and reading.

She looked to him now and saw a look of worry in his face. She wondered if he worried that she wouldn't like his home. Their home. She smiled at him and blushed a bit. Fili took Hana by the hand and led her to his bedroom.

"Is this alright?" he asked.

"I wouldn't care if we lived in a tree house, so long as I'm with you."

"Oh!" he cried melodramatically, "not a tree house. Never a tree house. Remind me to tell you a story later about Kili and I as children and the tree house."

Hana laughed. She was nervous and she appreciated him making her laugh.

Fili relaxed in his laughter. He was nervous, too. He took her by the shoulders and gently turned her around, so he could tug at the laces that tied her dress together. They came undone and the dress loosened around her waist and shoulders. He pulled her close to him and kissed along her neck again. It was so soft and his favorite place to kiss her. He wondered if he could find other soft places along her body to kiss.

* * *

He snuggled into Hana's back and gave a great sigh of contentment. It had been so long since he had held a beautiful woman in his arms. He was amazed at how they fit so well together.

Sigrid had been beautiful and exotic with her long, lean, delicate, human body. He had loved her, but the difference in height had always made things a little difficult and he always had to be very gentle with her fragile body, not built as strongly and sturdy as his dwarven frame.

Being with Hana was very different, but it felt very right. She was all dwarf, with a body built to be compatible with his. Her small shoulders fit right alongside his broad ones. His hips were narrow where hers were perfectly wide. Her bones were as strong as his and they could handle each other's weight. It was the way Mahal had created his dwarves and it was perfect.

Fili closed his eyes, his arms wrapped around his wife's waist and pressed his face up against the back of her head. Never again would he go to sleep in a cold, empty bed. Never again would he have to be alone.


	28. Wagging Tongues

"It's embarrassing, that's what it is."

"Perhaps there was a political advantage in the decision."

"There was not. She's a nobody."

The door was partially opened. Kili stood still and listened to the small group talking. He was sure he knew what they were discussing.

"Is she newly arrived in Erebor? I've not seen her before."

"I don't know. I've never seen her either."

"How long have they known each other?"

"I hear she's the princess's midwife."

"So all of the sudden, the King marries this midwife who is a nobody and we are expected to treat her as a queen?"

"They observed no proper protocols in courting or marriage. Not even an announcement."

"And, it's his third marriage. It's a mockery to our way of life. No dwarf has ever married so many times. And he's the King. He should be setting the example."

Kili was angry. No one could talk about Fili and Hana like that. He kept listening although he was ready to pull out his sword and remove some council heads.

"Perhaps he had to marry her."

"What are you saying?"

"This lass appears out of no where and the king marries her without anyone having really ever seen them together?"

"You think she might be carrying the king's illegitimate child?"

"King Fili's not like that."

"Well, can you think of another reason for this sudden, out-of-the-blue marriage?"

Now Kili was very angry. He pushed the door open. The room fell silent.

"Prince Kili," one of them stuttered.

"I could charge each of you with treason," Kili's eyes were dark. "I would expect better of the King's Council than to spread vicious rumors."

"Our apologizes, Prince Kili. We should not have spoken so."

"No, wait," one of them said. "I want to know about this third wife of the king. She is a nobody. He ups and marries her in a secret ceremony and we are suppose to accept her as queen?"

"You don't know how lucky you are," Kili said. "Your personal life is just that - your personal life. But the King's, personal life is your topic of gossip. His wedding was not secret nor was it dishonestly done. It was attended by family only at the couple's request and performed by me. I have the right and authority as Prince to marry the King."

"I still want to know."

Kili's gaze fell upon them all. Six dwarves, total. Half of Fili's Royal Council. One of the council members looked genuinely distressed at the gossip that had been going on and was the first to apologize, but the rest were a bunch of old ninnies and Kili hated them at that moment.

"I will tell you what you need to know. Only so you will not spread false rumors." Kili's hand rested on the pommel of the knife he wore at his belt. "Hana is a healer. She has lived in Erebor for fifty-five years. She attended my mother, Lady Dis, at her deathbed. She is currently the personal midwife of Princess Milly. She is well respected among her healer peers and the Princess trusts her completely. That is reason enough to show her respect."

Many of the dwarves lowered their heads.

Kili went on, "King Fili has been twice widowed. The first was when he was in his mid-eighties and after a year of marriage. Princess Sigrid died more than thirty years ago. It is a long life to be alone and even more so for a king. The queen, Hana, lost her husband seventeen years ago during the War for Erebor. Fili and Hana found friendship with each other, their hearts filled after such a long time alone."

"Still, a third marriage? It's scandalous."

"How long have you been married?" Kili asked.

"One hundred forty two years."

"Then you could never understand Fili's circumstance. Don't you dare presume to judge him. And the worst thing I heard out of your mouths was the idea that Fili would have an illegitimate child." Kili was waving his knife at the other dwarves now. They kept an eye on the knife pointed at them. "Not that it is any of your business, but he has remained celibate from Sigrid's death until the wedding night with Hana, last night. How long have you gone?"

Several council members stuttered incoherently, shocked their Prince would ask such a question.

Kili continued, "Obviously, you have not even considered the possibility that if the King and Queen someday have a son, the throne to Erebor will be secured since Prince Hrafn nor any of my sons can sit on the throne. What if Princess Milly gives birth to a daughter? What would happen after Fili and my death? The line of Durin would be broken and my cousins from the Iron Hills have the claim. Fili and Hana could produce the next heir to the throne; a true son of Durin."

"We had not considered that."

"Obviously," Kili's voice was deep and rumbling, reminding everyone very much of Thorin.

"But this healer is of no rank."

Kili was really hating this dwarf. He seemed to be looking for a reason to get rid of Fili with unimportant details. Kili would see this dwarf off the council and out of Erebor very soon.

"My father was a dwarrow of low rank, but do you doubt Fili's or my claim to the throne? We are the sons of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, direct descendant of Durin."

"My prince."

"Hana is queen now, the first queen in Erebor since my great-great-grandmother and no matter Hana's birth rank, she is a woman and you are to show her respect as I expect you to show all women respect."

"Yes, sir," the dwarves spoke as one.

Kili hoped this satisfied the dwarves curiosity. He would not tell Fili about this, but he was going to see these council members paid dearly for their doubt and wagging tongues.

* * *

**I meant to address this in my story, but forgot about it until today, so it has become a mini-chapter inserted into the story. **

**Yes, Fili and Hana's wedding would have caused a bit of a scandal. And that was the very thing that Fili feared when he first started to realize his feelings for Hana. But Kili saw what Fili could not - Fili was happier and a better king to his people when he wasn't so sad and lonely. Fili didn't deserve to be alone for the rest of his life simply because of social fears.**

**I mentioned that Erebor hadn't seen a queen since Thror's wife. In my previous story, I did have Thorin marry a lass named Fire, but he did not make her his queen. She was his wife, someone to love until they died, but he did not put her in that political position. Thrain's wife would have been a princess. Dis was a princess. Sigrid was a princess, since Fili was crowned after her death. When he married Hana, he made her queen. **

**Remember, I own none of this. It's my own take on an AU story. :)**


	29. Hobbits in Erebor

After the wedding and being out of her bed for the longest amount of time in many months, Milly was weak, pale and ill again. Arwen and Hana kept close to Milly, assisting her with all her needs and doing their best to make her comfortable.

Graig was going a little stir crazy himself, so Hrafn and Iomhar took him under their wing and included him on many of their activities. Graig started to accompany Hrafn when he would travel out to the beacon sites, taking the young father-to-be out of the mountain for a couple of days at a time.

Milly loved her husband, but he was driving her a little crazy too. She felt bad he was stuck in the house almost as much as she. He hovered over her and constantly worried over her health. She was very thankful to her brother and cousin for taking Graig out and have him go and do other things besides linger in their home.

For Fili, there was no honeymoon time with Hana. Two days after the wedding, they were right back to work. Fili was visited by a raven that morning to inform him travelers had been seen on the road - an elf, a dwarf and lots of not-dwarves in a wagon. Fili was amused how the ravens, who did not know about hobbits, simply called them not-dwarves.

They would arrive the following day.

Tauriel made sure the rooms and plenty of food was ready for their guest. She would be the one to personally greet them at the gates when they arrived.

The party from The Shire arrived with no problems. Tauriel was there to greet them and lead them to the reception hall, where they could have refreshments and freshen up before going to the king.

When the party was brought before him, Fili couldn't hide his grin. Hobbits. Lots of hobbits. They weren't his hobbit, but it was wonderful to see a hobbit again with their curly hair, colorful waistcoats and clothes, and of course, those large, hairy feet. There were three adult males and three curvy adult females. They were accompanied by eleven children of various ages, the very smallest clinging onto the adults.

Fili was slightly envious - eleven children. Oh, if his own people could so easily reproduce, dwarves would not be so few. The hobbits were wide eyed with wonder at Erebor's throne room. It was the best way to impress first time guests.

They came before him and bowed.

"Welcome, Children of the Shire, to Erebor. I am Fili, at your service." He bowed at them.

"I'm Samwise Gamgee," the first male said. He had a small boy in one of his arm and another child clinging to his other hand. " But everyone calls me Sam. This is my wife, Rosie, and our children, Elanor, Frodo, Rosie, Merry, Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast, Daisy, Primrose and Bilbo."

Fili grinned at little Bilbo. Several of the children smiled and waved. He waved back at them, the little girl in Sam's arms gave him a wide smile. He instantly fell in love with the child.

"And these are my friends, Merry Brandybuck and his wife Estella," Sam continued. Fili smiled and nodded at them. There were no children in their arms. "And this is Pippin Took, his wife Diamond and their son Faramir."

"Ah! You're one of the famous Tooks!" Fili grinned. Pippin looked a little taken back.

"I was named after him!" one of the young boys piped up.

"And I was named after Uncle Merry," another boy spoke up.

Fili chuckled. "It's wonderful to meet you all," he took little Merry and Pippin's hands in his and shook them like Bilbo had taught him many years ago when he first explained that hobbits did not head-butt each other. "I can't tell you how good is does my heart to see hobbits again. One of my dear friends from long ago was a hobbit." Fili turned to the elder Pippin. "As you are a Took, I'm guessing you are kin to Master Bilbo Baggins?"

"That's right," Pippin said, "and so is Merry. Frodo, Merry and I's grand-parents are first cousins with Bilbo's parents, on the Baggins side anyway, but Bilbo and I are more closely related on our Took side. We are second cousins, once removed."

Fili laughed. "Hobbit families sound as complicated as Dwarven families do. Ah! Speaking of families, here is my brother."

Kili was introduced to the Hobbits.

"Legolas, Gimli," Fili addressed the two taller visitors, "Thank you for escorting our friends safely from The Shire. Well, now, as you are all here, how about we get down to a little bit of business?"

The hobbits nodded their curly heads.

"Gimli and Legolas, you are welcomed to join us or you are free to go do as you please," Fili said.

"I'm interested to hear what you have to say, so if you don't mind, I would like to join you," Legolas said. He had never quite gotten over these being the very dwarves who had escaped his father's dungeons and Kili was the dwarf who had stolen away his best friend. Even almost a century later, he sill missed Tauriel's companionship.

Fili nodded. "Gimli? What about you?"

"Sit in a meeting about farming green things to eat? No thank you. I'll catch up with you at dinner time," Gimli grinned and walked off.

Fili led the party to his study, which adjoined the throne room. Refreshment were served, much to the hobbit's delight.

"Well now, I really can't express how happy I am to have such distinguished hobbits here," Fili said.

Sam looked uncomfortable with the compliment, but he blushed slightly.

"We were surprised by the invitation, but happy to help a friend of Old Bilbo's," Merry said.

Fili felt a tug on his coat. "Are there dwarf kids here?" one young boy asked.

"Hamfast, manners," Rose gently scolded. "Remember, this is a king and we are in his grand kingdom. You must behave."

Fili smiled at the small boy. "There are children here, although not many. I have two nephews who are probably like you in age. Their names are Klin and Keil and you will meet them tonight at dinner."

Young Pippin smiled and turned to his brothers, "Did you hear that? Friends!"

"Sit quietly now so we can talk," Sam told his children.

"Well now," Fili said, "last year, we decided it was time we started growing our own grains. We began this spring in a field north of the mountain. Some of Dale's farmers, that's the city of men not far from here, have been helping us. We have never grown crops before and really are quite unsure as to what we are doing. I had heard that Hobbits are very clever when it comes to growing things, so we hoped you could help us during this first year."

"We are happy to help," Sam said.

"We've had a home built for you," Kili said. "I was just there a few days ago. It's like a lodge. There are several sleeping rooms and a kitchen and dining room. It has been furnished, but if, once you get there, you find there is anything missing, all you need to do is ask and it will be provided for you."

"That is most generous, Prince Kili," Rosie said. "I already know of a few things that we will need. I require two iron pots, a wash tub and wash board. I couldn't bring mine from home. They were too heavy to carry."

"Of course, Mistress Gamgee. We will take those things out with us when we go there. Food will be brought out every other week. You should be well supplied, but never be afraid to ask if you have need of anything."

"How soon will we go there?" Sam asked.

"In two days, if that is agreeable," Kili answered. "We thought you could see more of Erebor tomorrow and rest a bit before the final stage of your journey."

"Where will we sleep tonight?" little Daisy asked.

"We have some nice rooms with soft beds already for you," Fili answered.

"We sleep in the big mountain?" Hamfast asked.

"That's right."

"Yippee! We sleep inside the mountain! The King say we sleep in the mountain!" Hamfast dance about. His three younger siblings picked up on his excitement and soon they were all dancing about.

"I have to admit," Fili said, "that I was surprised when I heard that you were coming with so many young ones."

"Well, Sam, Pippin and I weren't going to turn down the chance to go see the great dwarven city from Old Mister Bilbo's tales. We grew up on Bilbo's stories. Loved them as children, we did." Merry said.

"We even got to see the three trolls that were turned into stone when we were off on our adventure with Frodo, Gimli and Legolas," Sam said.

"Did you really?" Kili asked.

"Yes, and what a sight they were. Just as big and ugly as Bilbo described them," Pippin laughed.

"So of course, when Master Gimli told us of your invitation, we had to come. You and the Prince travelled with Old Bilbo, didn't you?" Merry asked.

"We did. We are the last two alive from that company," Kili answered.

"Are the children unwelcomed?" Rosie asked, looking quite nervous. "You said you were surprised that we would bring the children. Are they unwelcomed?"

"What?" Fili was caught off guard by her question. "No! Oh, my, no. The children are very welcomed here. I love children. It just surprised me, that you would travel so far with so many, that's all."

"Well," Sam said, "I wasn't coming all the way out here without my beautiful Rosie and we couldn't go off and leave the children, so you either get all of us or none of us."

"I want you all here," Fili smiled. "Thank you for coming so far."

"I didn't think dwarves would like children, begging your pardon, King Fili," Rosie said. "I've always heard that dwarves are hard hearted and unsavory, if you'll forgive me repeating what I've heard."

Fili knew the rumors other races spread about his own. They always made him angry, but at the same time, it usually kept other races from bothering them. Dwarves preferred to be left to their own devices, anyway. But, he would not turn down a chance to clear up misinformation to the hobbits.

"Dwarves love children very much. Family is very important to us. It's our race's misfortune that we are not capable of being able to produce children easily. That is why we have so few. It's not because we don't like them. Tonight, you will meet our family, except for my daughter. She is expecting her first child, but I'm afraid she is quite unwell."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but a grandchild, King Fili? That's wonderful," Diamond said.

"Yes, it is and we are very excited for it."

The dining hall was full that night. It was noisy and crowded and Fili loved every moment of it. Klin and Keil were introduced to all of the children and they became fast friends with young Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Faramir.

At one point in the evening, Fili ended up with Primrose, Sam's youngest daughter, in his lap. She wanted to feel his beard. They laughed how they had the same color hair and Primrose ask Fili if she could have a beard. Fili had laughed and explained if she were a dwarf, she would have a very fine beard, but hobbits don't have beards, especially tiny lasses like herself. As the evening wore on, he felt Primrose's petite hand curl around one of the braids in his hair. He remember Milly doing the same thing when she had been sleepy and it wasn't much longer before Primrose fell asleep in Fili's arms. Rosie tried to extract her daughter from Fili, all the while apologizing to the king, but he would not let Rosie take her away and so Fili held the tiny sleeping child until it was time for the hobbits to retire for the night.

Hana chucked as they got into bed that night. "You found yourself a little admirer tonight, didn't you?"

"It was like holding Milly again when she was just three. Little Primrose has the same color hair, even," Fili pulled Hana to his chest.

"Well, it was very sweet."

* * *

The hobbits were given a tour the following morning by Hrafn, Klin and Keil. It was complaint day for Fili and Kili had a line of commerce and trade meetings to attend.

As the last citizen left from complaint day, Fili put his hands over his face and rubbed at his head, trying to ease away the headache that had been forming for the past hour. He about jumped out of his skin and almost pulled out one of his pocket knives when he felt something grab at his leg.

A tiny hobbit had attached herself to him. Fili sighed in relief.

"Hello, Primrose," Fili said, lifting the little girl in his arms.

"Hello, King Beard," she said, her hand patting at his beard.

Fili laughed.

"Oh, Mister King Fili," Sam came rushing into the throne room. "I'm so sorry. She slipped from my sight. Primrose, what did I tell you about running off?"

"King Beard!" Primrose shouted with glee.

Fili was amused to se Sam's face blush. "My apologies, mister King, sir," Sam tripped over the royal titles, obviously not used to using them in the Shire.

"It's quite alright. I've taken a fancy to little Primrose here, and please, just call me Fili. How was your tour of Erebor?"

"It's very grand," Sam said.

"Have you had lunch?" Fili asked.

Sam shook his head.

"No elevensies, King Beard," Primrose said.

Sam looked embarrassed, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"What? No elevensies? Well, we can't have that can we? Let's go to the dining hall for lunch." Fili tossed the girl lightly over his head. She squealed in delight.

The children gathered around Fili and he watched them eat and listened to their stories about their favorite part of the mountain.

"Can we live in the mountain?" Hamfast asked.

"I don't know that little hobbits would be happy in the mountain for very long," Fili said, "but, you get to stay here one more night before going to your new home."

"I like our room in the mountain," Pippin said.

"I'm very glad," Fili smiled. "And I hope the new home is very nice, too."

* * *

Rosie wanted to meet Milly, so Fili took Rosie and her two youngest to Milly's home. Milly was delighted to meet the hobbit matron. Little Bilbo stayed in his mother's arms and Primrose would not let go of Fili.

Rosie was a kind listener to Milly as she talked about her difficult pregnancy. Rosie, while admitting she did not know what Milly was going through, was sympathetic to Milly's condition. Her pregnancy with her third had made her so queasy, she had only been able to eat three meals a day, which, in a race that eats six to seven times a day, only having three was practically starving.

Milly enjoyed Rosie's company. Arwen and Tauriel were nice, but they were elves, and while Milly liked Hana, Hana was her midwife and her father's wife. It was nice to sit and talk with Rosie, a little female company who was not there as one of Milly's caretakers. Fili wished Rosie could stay a while longer, just to keep Milly's spirits up. After a bit of talk, Rosie decided she would come to visit Milly every other week, when the supplies caravan came in to restock. Milly was happy to have something to look forward too.

* * *

The next morning, following second breakfast for the hobbits, the wagons that would take the hobbits to the farming site were packed. An entire wagon was full of nothing but children. Fili was sad to see them go, especially little Primrose, who had become his little shadow.

Fili could not make the trip with the hobbits since he had many items on his agenda for the next week, so Kili went with the hobbits and would return the following day. Dinner was so quiet that night. Klin and Keil had gone with their father to see the hobbits safely to their new home. After the past two days being filled with the noises of thirteen children, the dining hall was quiet and still. Someday, Fili reminded himself, there would be grandchildren and once again the royal halls would be filled with the sounds of dwarflings.

He felt a little sad that night about the loss of the sociable hobbits, but he was very thankful he didn't have to go to an empty home or an empty bed any longer. He tucked Hana into the crook of his arm and fell asleep with the scent of her hair in his nose and thoughts of children and grandchildren filling his head.


	30. Preperations

The mountain was preparing for the royal wedding of Torsten and Agli. Hrafn and Iomhar were excited to see Torsten again. Tauriel had all the guest rooms cleaned out, food ordered and basically had all of Erebor scrubbed up and cleaned out. Fili was exhausted, but excited. Kili, who always had endless energy, seemed to be slightly more manic with his energy. Tauriel gave him all sorts of tasks to keep him busy.

The hobbits would be returning to the mountain for several days and Fili looked forward to seeing his little friend, Primrose. He wondered if he could convince Rose and Sam to leave Primrose with Fili, but Hana advised him not to ask.

It had only been four weeks since the hobbits had arrived in Erebor. Rose had come in on the supply caravan once, a fortnight ago, and she and Milly had had a wonderful visit.

The party from the Glittering Caves arrived five days before the wedding. Fili enjoyed meeting Agli and being reintroduced to her father, Fuldan. Gimli and Legolas were there and the first night's family dinner was full of laughter. Fili's heart ached that Milly couldn't join them, but after dinner, Fili took Torsten and Agli to see Milly and Graig. They were introduced to Hana and Torsten expressed his surprise and joy at meeting his new aunt.

Milly's babe continued to grow and Arwen and Hana insisted the babe was doing very well. Sadly, Milly seemed to only grow worse. Fili promised himself he would spend more time with Milly after the wedding. He wasn't blind to the possibility of Milly not surviving childbirth. If he was honest with himself, he knew that he would be surprised if Milly did survive the birth. It would break his heart when she died, so for now, he would make good use of his time while he had it.

The hobbits arrived the day before the wedding. Fili knew when guests had arrived because little Primrose found him first.

"King Beard!" she screamed and ran at him.

Fili caught her and tossed her into the air. The rest of the group came in moments later.

"I'm so happy to see you," Fili said to his tiny hobbit lass.

"King Beard, Mama said pretty wedding," Primrose patted his cheek.

"Yes, a wedding."

"Is it lunch yet?" she asked him.

"Nearly," Fili laughed. "We'll go eat very soon. Welcome, friends," Fili addressed the rest of the hobbits. They bowed to him.

"King Fili," Rose said. "Primrose has talked of nothing but King Beard since we set out this morning. She has been so excited to see you."

"And I her. I'm so glad you all have come for my nephew's wedding," Fili said.

"We wouldn't have missed it for all the scones in The Shire," Pippin laughed. The significance of such a compliment was not lost of Fili.

"How are the fields? Are things growing?" Fili asked.

"They are growing very well," Sam answered.

"And how are your accommodations?"

"Very pleasant and well stocked," Rose answered. "How is the Princess? Is she well? May I visit her?"

"I'm afraid she is not doing well, but I believe a visit from you would cheer her heart considerably," Fili smiled.

Rose handed little Bilbo over to Pippin's wife. "I'll be back soon," she told Diamond.

"May Primrose stay with me?" Fili asked.

"If she's not too much of a problem to you, then yes," Rose answered.

"She's no trouble at all," Fili led Rose to Milly's home.

Milly looked pale and sad. Fili noticed the looks of worry on Arwen and Hana's faces when he walked in.

"Hello, Princess Milly," Rose said, walking over to Milly's bed, taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek in a way that two sisters might greet each other.

Milly smiled. "Rose. It's good to see you. And Adad, I see you have your little friend again."

Primrose looked over at Milly and shyly waved. Fili took Hana by the hand and pulled her out of Milly's room. He kissed her cheek.

"You haven't asked to adopt Primrose, have you?" Hana smiled at the little girl and ticked her chin. Primrose giggled.

"Of course not," Fili smiled, but then his thoughts turned to his daughter. "What's wrong with Milly today?" he asked, shifting Primrose in his arms. "She didn't look well at all."

"Everything," Hana slumped down into a chair. "Her body is shutting down. Hardly surprising with the way it is being taxed and she can hardly eat or drink. But, what's worse, is she's lost her spirit. She's just so depressed, stuck in her room all of the time, the same five people to talk too, knowing she will most likely die; it's enough to make anyone sad. She hangs on for her baby."

Fili could feel his body shaking. "But, this visit from Rose should do her some good."

"Aye, it will. As will the wedding. Milly will get to dress up again and leave her room. She has asked we take her to the front gate so she can look outside and see the sky and the lake, one last time," Hana's voice was shaking too. "We must keep Milly's spirits up as long as we can. It will help the baby."

"Yes." Fili didn't know what else to say.

"King Beard sad?" Primrose looked at Fili with large concerned eyes.

"Yes, little one, I am sad," Fili answered.

"Mama says lunch helps sad tummies," Primrose said.

Fili smiled. "I think lunch is a good idea."

He went back to Milly's room. Arwen was in a corner of the room with a sewing in her lap. She stayed to watch over Milly, but she would allow Milly and Rose time together to talk and chat like friends should. Rose sat at the end of Milly's bed and was telling her about the farming.

"Excuse me?" Fili said, "I believe Primrose is hungry. May I take her to join the others for lunch?"

"That would be most kind of you, King Fili," Rose said.

"Fine. We'll be off then." Fili left the room, letting the women get on with their visit. Hana went back to Milly's room. Fili left and started down the hall when Hana called out to him. He turned around to see her walking towards him.

"Milly said I could go have lunch with you. Since she has Arwen and Rose to visit with, I'm not needed right now," Hana explained, taking Fili by the hand.

"I'm glad you can join me." Fili kissed her cheek again and they walked together to join the others for lunch. "I hope tomorrow doesn't wear Milly out too much."

"You will excuse us, wont' you, if we need to leave during the ceremony?" Hana asked.

"Of course, dearest. You do what you must for Milly. I'm sure Torsten and Agli will understand."

* * *

Weddings weren't so rare in Erebor as they use to be, but every wedding was something to celebrate. Tauriel joined Agli and her mother in the brides' room. Hana and Arwen dressed in Milly's room. They chatted and Milly couldn't wait to see what Tauriel had done to the reception hall where the wedding was to take place. Milly wore a dress Fili had made for her with a beautiful rose colored material. It had minimal material in the back so it would be comfortable for Milly to wear while sitting in her chair, but the front of the dress was designed to show off her baby and had drapes and beads sewn into it. Hana braided her hair and Arwen brought a flower that when rubbed on Milly's cheek, gave her a rosy complexion. Milly looked beautiful. She admired herself in the mirror, for once not looking like she was about to die. Hana kissed her daughter-by-marriage on the head.

"Graig's going to go into shock at seeing me," Milly chuckled.

"No he won't," Hana smiled. "But, he'll remember one of the reasons he married you - you're gorgeous. Are you ready to go? We've an appointment with the sunset."

Milly looked ready to cry. "Yes, I'm ready to go."

* * *

In Kili's home, the lads waited together. Kili paced nervously. Fili laughed. I remember doing that when it was Milly's wedding and you gave me a hard time about putting a trench in your carpet."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my son's wedding then, was it? And it's my carpet. I can put a trench in it if I want." Kili continued to pace.

"Adad, stop," Torsten said. "You're making me nervous."

Kili sat down in between his youngest sons. They leaned into him and rested their heads on his shoulders.

Fili went to Graig, who also was looking a little green. "What's wrong? It's not your wedding this time."

Graig smiled. "You should have seen me just before my wedding. I was green as a frog." He sighed after a moment. "I'm worried about Milly."

"Of course you are," Fili laid a hand on Graig's shoulder. "Listen, if Milly needs to leave during the ceremony, by all means take her. Torsten won't be offended and neither will I."

"Thank you, Fili."

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch. Graig couldn't contain his smile when he saw Milly in her beautiful gown, her cheeks pink again, and her stomach swelled with their child. She lasted through the ceremony, but as soon as Torsten and Agli were pronounce married, Arwen and Graig wheeled Milly home. Hana stayed through dinner and danced a few dances with Fili before she excused herself. She was torn between being Milly's midwife and being the Queen.

Fili watched his family. Hrafn and Iomhar danced many dances. Being taller than all dwarves, they were popular with the lasses. Torsten and Agli danced, talked, greeted well wishers and kissed a lot. Kili and Tauriel danced quite a few of the dances and visited with everyone who came to the wedding. Klin and Keil danced with their mother, much to their embarrassment before a lass about their age asked Klin for a dance. Keil was red in the face and Fili wasn't sure if he was angry about his brother deserting him for a lass or because she had not asked him for the dance. When Klin and the lass were done with their dance, Keil asked her for a dance. Fili poked his brother in the ribs.

"Those twins of yours might be the next in the family to get married. That lass they've found seems quite smitten with them and them with her," Fili said.

Kili laughed. "I might be more worried, but the lass is from the Glittering Caves. She'll be going home soon and I won't have to worry about my boys chasing her."

Later in the evening, Agli's father came up and sat with Fili.

"It's an odd thing, isn't it, to see your child married?" Fuldan asked.

"Aye. It is. But it's a good kind of odd. It took me months after Milly's wedding before I could finally accept her as a married lass," Fili agreed.

"Agli's my youngest. I don't know what was harder, marrying off the oldest or the youngest."

Fili chuckled. "You've done a great job, raising three daughters. We are happy to have Agli as a part of our family."

"I heard that Kili's planning a sparring party in two days," Luda came up and sat next to her husband.

"Oh, yes, he is," Fili smiled. "The entire family's been invited. Make sure and bring your weapon of choice. We've heard great things about you, Lady Luda."

She gave Fili a wicked grin. "I can't wait. I haven't had a good spar in a long time."


	31. A Promise Revisited

September came and with that came cool weather and the first harvest from Erebor's grain fields. The reports from the fields came in. With help from the small army of hobbits, Erebor's first year of growing its own grains went very well and they were able to bring in half of what they needed. The other half would be bought from Dale as well as some extras to replace their emergency storage they had to use last winter.

Sam had gone around to some other nearby lands that belong to Erebor and found one other small piece of land suitable for farming. Some land belonging to Dale near Long Lake was also determined to be good land for farming, so Fili would be going to negotiate a sale on that land very soon.

The hobbits agreed to remain in Erebor through the winter so they could be here for spring to help pant the fields. Also, Sam and Rose were expecting baby number eleven now and decided against travelling.

Milly was doing worse and Fili feared that each day would bring him news of her death. He hated the fear, the waiting for the inevitable. He prayed to Mahal every day, begging him to protect Milly and the baby and keep them safe and well for one more day.

Hrafn's beacon project with the Iron Hills was almost complete. He and Graig left to check on the sites one last time before their dedication. The guard posts would be fully stocked and manned by mid fall.

Torsten and Agli were staying in Erebor for one more month, until Milly's baby was born, then they would return to the Glittering Caves to set up their own home. Fili was glad to have his nephew there a while longer. Torsten had been missed by everyone and Agli was a delightful addition to the family.

Fili was reading in his sitting room. The fire was warm and his book very interesting. Hana had only just returned from her day with Milly. Arwen and Tauriel would be staying at Milly's tonight, with Graig being gone until the end of the week.

"Fili?" Hana came up behind him and kissed his ear.

Fili put his book down and looked up to Hana. Her hair was wet and she worse a purple house gown. She smelled of soap and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She came around and sat next to him on the couch. Fili tried to pull her into his arms, but she wouldn't let him. Instead, she turned to face him and placed her hands on his forearms. She ran her hands along his arms, feeling the hard muscles underneath.

"What's on your mind?" Fili asked.

"Um, well," she took a deep breath, "do you remember, I told you how when I was married to Beled that he made sure I kept careful track of my body's cycles so we would never have relations at a time I could conceive?"

"I remember," Fili nodded.

"And do you remember your promise to me?"

"That I would never deny you a chance at motherhood?" Fili looked into his wife's lovely brown eyes. He couldn't quite read them.

"Do you still stand by that promise?"

Fili was a little shocked. He wasn't used to his promises being questioned. "Of course I do. Why? Are you with child?" he asked excitedly.

"No, I'm not."

Fili felt his heart deflate somewhat.

"Out of habit," Hana continued, "I still keep track of my cycles. If we coupled now, my body is ready that I could conceive a child."

Fili was excited by the idea, but curious about Hana's behavior. He thought she wanted this, to have a baby.

"Why do you tell me this? I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is. I tell you this because I know, at this time, that I could conceive and I know you promised me that if I did manage to conceive a child, you would be happy. But, I wanted to give you that choice; a chance to take back what you said, in case you really don't want a child right now. And I understand if you don't want a child now. You're about to become a grandfather, for goodness sake.

"I want this," she continued, "and I could have brought you to our bed and pretend I didn't know and suddenly find myself pregnant. But I didn't think that would be a good idea. You are my husband. You deserve the truth and the truth is, right now, my body is ready to conceive. But, we could wait until my winter cycle or my spring cycle, if this isn't what you want right now. I'm not going to trick you."

Fili listened to Hana in near shock. "Oh Hana," he took her hands and pulled them up to his face. He placed them on his cheeks and then turned his head to kiss and nuzzle them. He did not deserved such a thoughtful wife, but her thoughtfulness on this matter made him a little upset.

"Hana, I would never think you were trying to trick me. I thought we agreed that if you could conceive, we would have a baby and I would be overjoyed. And now, that you have presented me with the choice, the opportunity to back out, I feel a little more nervous that I might have otherwise. I begin to second guess myself. Is this what is really the right thing to do at this time? You have given me the power to tip the scales, but I would not retract my promise. If it is your wish to conceive a child, right now, then it is my wish too."

"Really?" Hana looked ready to cry.

"Yes, really. Are you quite sure the time is right? We aren't getting our hopes up for nothing?"

"I'm quite sure, Fili. Of course, you realized, it might now work. It's been more than forty years since my last pregnancy. My body might reject it, but right now, it is possible."

Fili leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

A loud pounding woke Fili up from a very pleasant dream. He sat up in bed.

"Fili!" Kili called off in the distance.

Fili heard the front door of his home open and close. Kili had his own key to Fili's home for emergencies. A moment later, Kili was pounding on Fili's bedroom door.

"Fili!" he called again. There was urgency in Kili's voice.

"What is it, Kili?" he asked.

"It's Milly. She's gone into labor. Tauriel sent me to tell you," Kili shouted.

"What? But it's a month early!" Fili jumped out of bed. "When did this start?"

"I don't know exactly," Kili began, but Fili interrupted him.

"Open the door and get in here. I can't talk to you through wood," Fili was up and pulling on his trousers when Kili walked in. Hana was at the wardrobe pulling on a tunic over her night gown.

"Sorry," Kili mumbled to Hana.

Fili pulled on his shirt and plopped back down on the bed to get his boots on. "How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think very long. I believe it came on quite suddenly. Tauriel didn't really tell me, she just sent me to fetch the two of you," Kili answered.

Hana walked over to him. "Kili, ties these laces," she stood with her back to Kili. He looked to Fili for his approval, but Fili was too busy with his boots. Kili took the laces of Hana's tunic and pulled them before tying them. Hana, meanwhile, braided her hair in one quick plait and wrapped it around her head, securing it out of her face.

By the time Fili had finished his shoes, Hana had grabbed her bag and they followed Kili out of into the hall. The three of them ran to Milly's apartment. They opened the door and hear a yell from Milly. Hana ran right into Milly's room.

Fili turned to his brother. "Kili, will you ride to find Graig? He and Hrafn should have made it to the second beacon by now." It would be a long ride, but he trusted Kili to do it more than anyone else.

Kili nodded. "I'll bring him home," he turned and left.

Fili turned back to Milly's room and laid his hand on the handle. He squared his jaw, opened the door and went in.

"Adad!" Milly cried out. "Adad, I want Graig!"

"Kili's gone to get him. He'll be here soon." Fili stood at Milly's side. Her face was sweating and contorted in pain as the next contraction began. She yelled out. Fili took her hand in his and watched her endure the pain. He remembered this with Sigrid when Hrafn was born - the complete helplessness he felt. He could do nothing but hold her hand and stand by her side.

Hana was gathering things and placing them alongside the bed. Much to Fili's mortification, several sharp knives were among the items waiting by Milly's bed. Tauriel brought a chair for Fili. He sat next to Milly and held her hand.

Arwen's slender fingers placed ghost-light touches along Milly's delicate skin. Then she pressed on her stomach, causing Milly to cry out in pain again.

"The babe is turned properly. That's good," Arwen said.

Milly cried out as another contraction began, "Help me, please," she begged.

"We'll do everything we can," Arwen promised.


	32. Chapter 32

The air was cold in Kili's face as he rode his pony as fast as it could go. They rode along the north side of Erebor's lands toward the Iron Hills. They had passed the first beacon an hour ago. They would arrive at the next one in another hour, if they were lucky. Kili had brought along two guards with him. They were armed with supplies and weapons. Mile after mile, their ponies ran. He hoped a raven could be spotted once the sun started to rise. For the moment, it was too dark for most ravens to be out, much less be spotted in the darkness. If he could call a raven, the raven to could take the message to Hrafn, who could send Graig back home.

To Kili's surprise, he heard a raven cawing in the distance. It was still dark and Kili couldn't make out any figures in the sky, so he whistled the raven's call. He heard the raven again, closer, clearer. Kili whistled once more.

The raven was making a lot of noise, most of it Kili could not understand, but what he did understand made his blood run cold.

"Dwarves! Blood! Dwarves! Blood! Orcs!" the raven cried out over and over.

"Where?" Kili yelled to the raven.

"Big rock! This way!"

Kili could just barely make out the outline of the bird in the pre-dawn light. They turned their ponies and followed the raven. A strong breeze blew in Kili's face. It carried sounds of battle cries and the stench of blood. Kili kicked his pony harder and pulled his sword from its sheath. As they came around to the other side of a large rock, the early morning light revealed a pile of dead bodies of orcs and dwarves and one lone dwarf, still standing, driving his sword into an orc's chest.

"Hrafn!" Kili cried to his nephew. He watched Hrafn fall onto the dead orc. Kili jumped off his pony and ran to Hrafn. His guards were a step behind him, their swords in hand, but there was nothing left to fight. "Find Lord Graig!" Kili ordered his men.

Kili dropped to his knees at Hrafn's side and rolled him over. "Hrafn," he whispered in horror. His face had a deep gash and a knife was protruding from his stomach. How he managed that final flow to the orc was beyond Kili.

"Kili," Hrafn panted. "I'm sorry. Night raid." His breathing was harsh and blood poured from his face. Kili placed his arm across Hrafn's face, using his sleeve to stem the bleeding. He could see now that one of Hrafn's eyes was gone. "Graig," Hrafn whispered, panting. "I tried to protect him. Tell Milly sorry."

"Shh, Hrafn. It's going to be alright. Just relax."

"No, Kili. Tell Adad sorry and love him." Hrafn closed his eye. He still breathed.

"I will."

"We found him, my Lord!" one of the guards shouted. "I'm sorry, Prince Kili, but Lord Graig is dead."

Kili heart clentched. He knew Graig was dead, but to actually hear it confirmed was hard. "Get him onto Gruan's horse." They would take Graig and Hrafn's bodies back. The other guard would stay and watch over the rest of their dead until a rescue caravan could be sent out.

"Hrafn, listen to me," Kili said. "You're going to be an uncle soon." He tried to smile, but somewhere, deep in his mind, Kili knew how things were going to turn out and they weren't good for the daughter of Fili.

Hrafn's one eye opened. "Really?" he seemed excited and tried to smile. "But Graig."

"Graig will wait for Milly," Kili sighed sadly. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Hrafn yelled in pain as Kili picked him up like a small child would be carried by his father. Kili ignored the yells and carried him to his pony. "Runco! Help me get the Prince on my pony."

The guard came over and held Hrafn while Kili climbed up onto his pony, then they lifted Hrafn into the saddle in front of Kili.

"Stay here," Kili instructed Runco. "Protect the bodies. Burn the orcs. I'll send a caravan as soon as I get to Erebor."

Runco nodded. "Yes, my Lord. It will be done."

"Adad!" Hrafn yelled out. His body went limp. Kili didn't want his nephew to die, but with these injuries and the long ride back to Erebor, death would be a blessing and it was going to happen anyway. There was no recovering from these injuries. Kili would make Hrafn as comfortable in his passing as possible and the only thing he could do was ease his nephew's troubled mind.

"It's alright, son," Kili whispered in Hrafn's ear. "You have lived a good life and you have made your family proud. You can go. Thorin and all of our fathers are waiting to welcome you. Go to them now. Go to them in honor. Be at peace, Hrafn. Son of Fili. Son of Durin."

The change in Hrafn's body was immediate. He went from limp to dead weight and Kili knew Hrafn had passed. He adjusted the reigns around Hrafn's body. He joined Gruan with Graig on his horse. "Be at peace Graig, Lord of Erebor, and find your fathers in Mandos's Halls."

* * *

Fili allowed his hand to be squeezed for the hundredth time. Milly had stopped crying out hours ago when her voice became too hoarse and the exertion of yelling too taxing. Now, all of her living energy was focused on pushing her child from her body and suddenly, with a gasp, her labors were over. Arwen held up in her hands, a tiny squalling baby. Tauriel quickly wrapped it in a blanket. The baby's cord was cut, freeing it from Milly's body forever. Arwen went back to work at the business end of Milly's body. What she was doing, Fili didn't know nor did he want to know. His eyes were only for the baby Tauriel held out to him.

"Milly?" Tauriel placed the baby in Fili's outstretched arms, "Open your eyes and meet your daughter."

Fili let out a sob of joy. A granddaughter.

Milly opened her eyes. They were blood shot and teary. "A girl?"

"What will you call her?" Fili asked.

Milly's hand went up to the baby, but her strength gave out and she could not lift her arm to touch her child with. Fili placed the baby on Milly's chest, facing her so they could see each other's faces.

"She's so pretty," Milly gasped. Fili moved the baby's head to Milly's face and she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Her name is Mailis. It's Mailli and Dis, squished together." Milly let out a little chuckle.

"It's a beautiful name," Fili told her.

Fili saw a smile on Hana's face, but he also could tell, by the way she and Arwen were whispering and shaking their heads, things weren't well for Milly.

The door opened quite suddenly and Kili stood there, covered in blood. Tauriel gasped in shock, but in half a moment, she realized Kili was not injured and the blood that covered him was not his own.

"Fili." Kili's voice commanded Fili join him outside. Seeing his brother like this, Fili quickly stood. Tauriel took his place, holding the baby against Milly's chest, and Fili went to his brother, closing the door behind him.

"Kili, what happened?"

"I'm sorry, brother. Orc attack during the night. They were dead by the time we got there. Everyone of them, except for Hrafn, who died minutes later in my arms."

Kili barely had time to catch his brother as Fili fell to his knees. "No!" he cried out. "No, no, oh, please no!"

Kili knelt at his brother's side and held him. "I'm so sorry, Fee."

The door opened again and Hana stood in the door. "Fili? She's almost gone."

Kili lifted his brother off the floor. "Go to Milly. Say goodbye."

Fili walked to his daughter's side. She was white with blood loss.

"Graig? Where is he? I want to say goodbye to Graig," Milly whispered, slightly panicked.

Fili sniffed. "He's," Fili choked on his cry. He took a deep breath and steadied his voice. "Graig is waiting for you. Close your eyes, take a deep breath and go to him. He is waiting, with Hrafn."

"The baby?" Milly's eyes were closed and her voice was hardly above a whisper.

"She will grow up strong. I will raise her and tell her stories of her mother and father." Fili tried to smiled. "I love you, my sweet Milly. Now, go in peace. Your husband is waiting for you."

Milly gave a small smile and sighed in relief. Moments later, her body stopped moving and her hand went limp in Fili's. She was gone.

In one short minute, Fili, King Under the Mountain, lost both of his children, and the mountain shook with his despair.


	33. Anger

**Hello dear readers. Yes, I just did the unthinkable. I killed off Fili's children. Thank you for all the comments. I really appreciate them. Things can only get better from here. Right?**

* * *

Fili had never known such pain. He had had numerous body wounds in his lifetime - more than he could count or recall. Broken bones, burns, cuts, gashes, falls, toothaches, almost being turned into a wraith, arrow piercings, even a surgery in his thirties with very little medicine to aid with the pain. He had seen so many people he loved die over the years - his father, his mother, his uncle, dear friends, cousins, a miscarried baby and two wives. But none of that, none of it was worse than how he felt now.

Parents were suppose to die first. No parent should out live their child, ever. But Fili was alive and his children were dead. The only pain that could ever be worse would be if he were to loose Kili. It was a dark, selfish wish, but ever since he and Kili were young dwarflings and Fili realized the depth of their brotherly bond, he hoped that when it came time for Kili's death, that Mahal would be merciful and take Fili too and, the other way around. Fili didn't want to go first and enter the Halls of Waiting without his brother.

It was that very feeling of being without his brother that kept Fili alive right now. Fili would not die without Kili and since Kili wasn't going to die anytime soon, neither would Fili.

That didn't mean that he didn't hurt, though. His heart felt like it had been crushed. It threatened to drown him, to bury him in pain and grief.

This pain. Perhaps it wasn't worth waiting for Kili if it meant a life of this pain. He could just fade away, let his life slip from the world of the living. Then he could be with Milly and Hrafn and Mailli and Thorin and his parents. He didn't know if Sigrid would be there or if the Halls of Waiting were for dwarrow only. If he could be at his loved ones side, he could be content to wait for Kili, right?

It would be so easy to let the pain envelope him and take him away.

A noise pulled Fili from his dark thoughts. A noise so sweet and pure. A noise that meant life and love. His granddaughter's voice. Mailis started to cry. Not even a day old and already an orphan. No. Not an orphan. She had Fili.

Fili found his granddaughter in Arwen's arms. She was feeding the baby from a small milk bladder.

"Is she alright?" Fili asked.

"She is," Arwen answered, "it's just meal time, that's all."

"May I?" Fili asked.

Arwen vacated the chair she was in and placed Mailis in her grandfather's arms. Fili sat down, adjusted the baby and his hold on the milk bladder.

"Is she healthy?" Fili asked watching Mailis hard at work drinking her milk.

"As healthy as one can be. Quite miraculous considering how ill her mother was during the entire pregnancy and she was born a month early. She is strong, healthy, eating well and beautiful."

Fili sighed. At least Mailis would live. It would have been worse if Milly had lost her life birthing a child who was too weak to survive. But Mailis would survive. She had too.

Fili would not let Milly's sacrifice be in vain. All his earlier dark thoughts left him. Fili would raise his granddaughter. He would raise her to be the fine princess she was destined to be. He would make sure she knew of the greatness of her parents.

Fili was not alone either. He had Hana. Hana would help him. She wanted to be a mother and now she had a child to raise. They would do right by Mailis.

It was the right decision, but it didn't lessen the pain in his heart at all. This pain would be his to carry for the rest of his life. Surely it could never fade away.

* * *

Kili knocked on the door and waited. Hana opened it and let him in.

"Hello, Kili," she said.

"How is he?" Kili asked.

"He's alright. Better than I would expect, really. I'm afraid he's in some sort of shock."

"He's got the baby?"

Hana nodded. "Never puts her down. I think he's scared." Kili gave Hana a confused look. "Yes, I think he's scared that if he puts the baby down, he will be forced to think about what happened. As long as he's holding her, his focus is on her and caring for her. I'm afraid that one day, he'll crack." A tear fell down Hana's cheek.

She missed Milly, too. She had spent most of the past nine months sitting at Milly's bedside, caring for her, attending to her. She knew her grief was nothing compared to Fili's but it seemed to her that he forgot how much she loved her step-daughter.

She worried for Fili. He was too calm for what he had just been through.

Kili pulled Hana into his arms and hugged her. "You alright?"

Hana nodded. "I miss her too and I'm so worried about him."

"I know you worry about him, but Fili's strong. It'll take time, patience and love, but we'll help him through this," Kili said. "May I go in?"

Hana pulled away and dabbed at her eyes. "Of course. I think he would appreciate your company."

Kili went to the room that had been Milly's room as a child. Fili was sitting in an old, comfortable chair, in the corner of the room. In his arms was a bundle of blankets with a tiny, pink face peeking out. Kili pulled up a chair and sat next to his brother.

"She's pretty," Kili said looking at his great-niece. "She looks a lot like Milly did as an infant."

Fili nodded. "Aye, she does."

They paused for a while. The baby slept in Fili's arms, occasionally squirming in her sleep.

"I heard you and Hana talking," Fili said. "I'm not going to crack. You don't need to worry about me."

"I know you won't crack. You're too stoic, like Thorin. But, maybe you should crack," Kili said. Fili stared at his brother in astonishment. "You can't hold Mailis forever. One day you are going to have to put her down and deal with what's happened."

"I have dealt with it. I buried my children," Fili's voice was calmly angry.

"It's not enough," Kili spoke carefully.

"What? You want me to scream and shout?"

"Yes, I do, if that will help," Kili said.

"What if I don't want to or need to?" Fili's eyes were cold. Kili was reminded very much of Thorin in his more dangerous moments.

"I think you should do it anyway," said Kili.

"Kili, I can't have what I want, which is to have my children alive, so I fail to see how yelling and screaming is going to help."

Kili knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he also knew that it would help Fili to let go of his emotions. Years ago, when Torsten had been so terribly injured and no one knew if he would live or die, Kili had felt so sick and helpless. Everyone was tending their wounded, included Fili, who also had to keep up with his responsibilities as King. Fili had been wounded and his son had been wounded and Kili didn't have his brother to turn too. He thought he could deal with the situation, until one night, he found himself in the middle of the training arena, standing in front of a training dummy, sword in hand. His will broke and every emotion he had had pent up over the previous weeks came pouring out. Afterwards, he felt better and he knew Fili would too, if he could just get his brother to accept the offer of help.

"Come to the training grounds and fight me." Kili said.

"No."

"Am I making you mad? You can't sit here forever, Fee. Get up and fight me for making you angry."

"I won't Kee. You are my brother. If I give into my anger, I might hurt you or worse." Fili looked to Kili with fear in his eyes.

"You won't hurt me, Fee. I know you won't hurt me, but I know I can help you. Fight me."

"Kili, no," Fili whispered.

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"I'll never feel better again," Fili's eyes were downcast and Kili saw a teardrop land on his great-niece's blanket.

"You can't be like this, Fili. Look at her. Look at that face. You are her everything now. She needs you to be whole," Kili begged.

"I'm not whole now?" Fili asked. "Oh wait, I'm not! My children are dead!"

"Yes they are. Can you raise Mailis feeling like this? Can you raise her with a heart full of anger?"

"I can and I will," Fili was very angry now. "You don't think I should grieve for my children?" he shouted.

"Of course you should grieve. I would worry more if you didn't, but this anger is different."

"I don't need you to tell me I need to be whole. I don't need you telling me that shouting will make me feel better and I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Fili was yelling at Kili. "You don't know what this is like, Kili! You've never lost one of your children!"

"You're right. I don't know what that's like, but I just lost my niece and nephew and I'm angry about it. I want to yell, scream, shout and destroy every orc that has ever breathed air. You may not want to release your anger, but I do. Come help me. Come help me work out my anger!"

The shouting startled the baby and soon Mailis let out a wail. Hana came, in, having heard everything they had said. She took Mailis from Fili, prying his fingers off the baby's blanket. Kili grabbed Fili by the wrist and pulled him out of his home. Fili's angry steps could be heard halfway across the mountain. Fili was mad at Kili. He had come into his home, yelled at him, called him names, woken his grandchild and now was dragging him down the halls.

Neither of them bothered with the armor, once they arrived at the training ground. They took up their practice swords, weapons that despite their bluntness, were still capable of producing injuries. Fili and Kili faced each other, weapons in their hands and fire in their eyes.

Fili ran at Kili with a yell. Kili threw up his sword in defense and felt the raw strength behind Fili's attack. Kili knew he never wanted to be Fili's enemy and face his wrath, for when roused, Fili was deadly accurate, strong, quick, and could endure for a long time.

Usually, spars like this drew a crowd. Dwarves loved to watch their king and prince fight, but this time, they could sense something was very different. They were uncomfortable and within minutes, the area was completely cleared out except for one other dwarf, Grontar, Captain of the Royal Guard of Erebor. He was like what Dwalin had been to Thorin. He was big, strong, scary looking, fiercely loyal to his king and would not hesitate to throw himself into the fight, if necessary, to protect his king from the prince, or the prince from the king. He stood nearby, ready to intercede.

A particularly hard hit from Fili set Kili off balance. He fell and rolled, pushing himself back up. They went on for a long while and Kili could feel Fili's anger flowing off of him, but Fili's movements were getting erratic and unfocused. It was raw anger now and Kili began to fear for his safety slightly. He trusted Fili would never intentionally hurt him, but Fili wasn't in good control of his body any longer.

He saw Grontar waving his arms at Kili and Kili saw what Grontar had done.

"Stop, Fili!" Kili yelled, throwing up his sword once more against a blow from Fili. Fili stopped. He was panting and his hair dripped with sweat. Kili pointed to the circle of training dummies Grontar had set up.

Fili let loose a terrible, gut-wrenching war-cry and attacked the dummies. Kili stood by, panting as he watched his brother throw blow after blow at the dummies.

"That's for Hrafn!" Fili swung at a dummy, it's thick stuffing slicing open, "And that's for Graig!" Fili slashed at another dummy. Kili listened as Fili yelled out everyone he knew who's lives had been hurt by orcs - Hrafn, Graig, Torsten, their father, their mother, Thorin, Milly, Tauriel, Bilbo and every single member of the company. Kili heard his name yelled out several times in Fili's string of rage. Kili's name was screamed out with one final blow at the last dummy that still stood upright. It shattered when Fili hit it. Fili fell to the ground and let out a long yell of anger and grief.

Finally Kili felt he could approached his brother safely. Fili was kneeling, his swords on the ground by his side. Blood trickled from his forehead and mixed in with the tears that fell from his eyes. Kili knelt beside his brother and pulled him to his chest. He looked up to see Grontar, who simply nodded his head and left the arena.

The brothers cried until Fili actually fell asleep in Kili's arms in the center of the arena. Kili really didn't know what to do now, so he sat and held Fili, who hiccupped occasionally in his exhausted sleep. He didn't know how long he sat there, but his legs were falling asleep and his arms cramped. He rubbed his thumb over Fili's arm, gently trying to wake his brother. He felt Fili's body start to stir.

"Fili?" he whispered.

Fili's head jerked up. "What? Oh," he remembered where he was. "I'm sorry." He started to get up. His head swam and his body ached. He groaned when Kili pulled at his arms to help him up.

"Come on, Fee. Let's go to your home. Hana can patch your wounds."

"My wounds?" Fili looked at his bleeding hands. The repeated hits at the wooden dummies had caused the pommel of Fili's swords to cut into the flesh of his hands. "You look like you have a few wounds of your own."

"Do I?" Kili asked. They left the arena and walked in silence until they reached Fili's door.

Fili stopped before opening the door and leaned his head into Kili's. "Kee? Thanks and sorry."

"You've got nothing to apologize for," Kili said.

"I hurt you."

Kili shook his head. "No, you didn't. I got a few scrapes and my arms will be sore for a few days, but you didn't hurt me. You helped me."

They opened the door. Hana must have expected them to return as they did because she had her healers bag already set out, as well as a bowl of hot water. She patched Kili first. Then she went to work on her husband. She said nothing as she worked. Nothing needed to be said and she could sense the relief in Fili's body.

"How's Mailis?" Fili asked while Hana was putting a rag soaked in ointment to his cheek, next to his ear.

"She's fine. The wet nurse came not five minutes after you left. She fed Mailis and left a full milk bladder. Little one's been asleep since."

It was as if Mailis heard and understood Hana, for she chose that moment to cry. Fili jumped up, but Kili grabbed his arm.

"What, Kili?" Fili asked, with more anger than he meant.

"May I get her?" Kili asked quietly.

Fili blinked a few times and nodded his head. Kili hopped up and went to the nursery. Hana continued to tend to her husband's wounds.

"You alright?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment and gave a little smile. "No, not really, but at the same time, yes, I am. Well, better anyway. I feel," he paused and thought, taking in his feelings and his current state of mind. "I feel better. Better than I have in several days."

Hana smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

Kili walked in a few moments later. Mailis was no longer crying. "She was wet, but I changed her."

"Thank you, Kili," Hana smiled. She was always impressed with her husband and his brother. Two dwarves with the highest rank in the mountain, and yet showed the greatest humility and love - willingly changing a baby's soiled rags.

They all sat together and quietly talked about Mailis's beauty for a while before Kili passed his great-niece to his brother. "Come to dinner at my home tomorrow?" he asked.

Fili nodded. They would be there.


	34. Kili's Idea

"Uncle Fili, Uncle Fili! Can we hold the baby?" Klin and Keil were practically bouncing with excitement as Fili, Hana and Mailis arrived at Kili's home for dinner.

"Boys, that's no way to behave in our time of mourning," Tauriel quietly chided her youngest sons.

"It's alright, Tauriel, I appreciate their enthusiasm for their cousin," Fili smiled at his nephews, "Mailis is a joy to be celebrated."

"So can I hold her?" Keil asked.

Fili smiled. "Of course, go sit down."

The boys ran to the couch and sat next to each other. Fili placed Mailis in Keil's lap, showing him how to hold the tiny infant and keep her head supported. After several minutes, it was Klin's turn. When Mailis started to squirm and fuss, Klin got a panicked look on his face. Tauriel swooped in and took the baby.

"My turn," she said. Klin looked very relieved.

Agli and Torsten were there and Agli looked over Tauriel's shoulder to the babe. "Oh, she's lovely," Agli cooed. "Makes me miss my nephews. One was born just after Tor and my's courting ceremony. The other was born just before we came to Erebor for the wedding."

"Two grandsons for Fuldan?" Fili asked. Agli nodded. "That's wonderful news for him and his family."

"It is," Agli reached out her hand to touch Mailis's hand.

Dinner was pleasant and conversations remained easy and light. Unpleasant topics were, for the most part, avoided. When the meal was over, the younger boys went off to their room to study, leaving the adults to talk.

"I've had an idea, Fili, and before you say anything about it, I want you to hear me out. Alright?" Kili asked.

Fili smiled. "This can't be good."

Kili feigned insult, but his tone was serious. "You remember how we planned on sending a dwarf to The Shire to work as a blacksmith while we had our hobbit guests here?" Fili nodded. "We've never gotten around to sending anyone. So, I got to thinking, why don't you go, Fili?"

"What?"

"You. Go to The Shire."

Fili gave a mirthless, exasperated sigh. "You've been into the mead, brother. I can tell because you're not thinking straight."

"Oh, but I am. Well, thinking straight," Kili smiled, "not into the mead. No, Fili, I'm quite serious. You could go. You're one of Erebor's finest blacksmiths."

"That's not true and you know it," Fili said, feeling his anger start to grow.

"You're a very good blacksmith, Fili, and certainly good enough for the smithing needs of The Shire. Brother, listen to me. You need to get away from Erebor for a while." Kili held up his hand to stop Fili from speaking. "I know what you will say. You will say 'I can't leave. I'm the king.' Right?" Kili looked at his brother expectantly and after a moment's pause, Fili nodded. "Right," Kili continued, "But for all the years you were crown prince and all these years you've been king, who has stood by your side?"

"You have, Kili," Fili bowed his head and stared at his hands in his lap.

"Right again. I think I know enough about Erebor to run it for a while. I wouldn't let the mountain crumble."

Fili stood up and pulled his brother into a hug. "I know you could rule Erebor. Never think I doubt your abilities."

Kili was momentarily surprised by Fili's actions and words.

"It's just, I think it might be good for you to get out of Erebor for a while. Take Hana and Mailis and go live in the gentle land of the Hobbits. Raise Mailis for a year or so without the burden of ruling. I will take over as regent and Torsten can take over as crown prince until your return."

"But your home and your life in the Glittering Caves," Fili looked to Torsten and Agli.

"That life will wait for us until we return," Torsten said. "I'm a prince of Erebor, not the Glittering Caves. If Erebor needs me, I am here for her."

"Erebor would do well under you and your father," Fili said.

"So, you are considering going?" Kili asked.

Fili closed his eyes for a moment. Could he do it? Go to The Shire? Live a life as a simple blacksmith? He knew Kili's motives, to get Fili away from the constant reminder of all that had just passed and Fili wanted that. He wanted to get away from the constant pain in his heart since Hrafn and Milly's deaths.

He looked to Hana. Would she even be willing to go? Could he take her from her home? It wouldn't be forever. They would come back and maybe by then, the pain in his heart will have lessened. He looked to Mailis, sleeping and tucked gently in Agli's arms. He had a little one to think of again. His granddaughter. That still sounded strange to his ears.

He closed his eyes and played out all the good and bad of his going to The Shire. Get away from the constant reminder of his dead children. That was good. Leaving his responsibilities and abandoning his people. That was bad. Dumping all that responsibility onto Kili. Kili could do it with no problems, but that was bad and selfish on Fili's part. Running from his home, where every stone, every room, every crack in the stone reminded him of those beloved people he had lost - mother, Thorin, Sigrid, Milly and Hrafn. That was selfish. He was being selfish. He could see that now. He was king. He could not go off and leave his people. Nope. They would just have to find another blacksmith to send to The Shire.

"Fili?" Kili spoke. Fili opened his eyes. Everyone was watching him. "You're thinking too much. If you do that, you'll talk yourself out of it."

Fili blinked in surprise.

Kili laughed softly. "I know you, Fee. I can see you thinking and I know how your brain works. Does the proposal interest you at all?"

"Well, yes, it does," Fili answered. "But, it seems very selfish; to leave my duties to fall on your shoulders. To take Hana from our home. To leave you to deal with the endless, boring council meetings," he cracked a smiled, but only for a moment. Then he sighed again. "It feels like I'm running away."

"You're not running away. Your taking an extended holiday. Remember when Thorin and Fire went to visit Bilbo in The Shire? They were gone for a year. No one thought anything wrong with Thorin going away like that. And you'll be back. You have to come back. I can't rule Erebor by myself forever. There is a very good reason why you are king and I am not."

"Because I was born first?" Fili smiled.

"Well, yes, there is that, but also because you are the one dwarf with the rights of the kings. Also, you are the only one patient enough and strong enough to sit through all those dumb meetings without exploding."

Fili chuckled. His mind was whirling. "Hana? What about you? I won't take you from Erebor if you do not wish to leave."

Hana slid her hand into his. "Dearest," she smiled, "I will go with you anywhere. I think it sounds very exciting. I've never even been as far west as Mirkwood. I would love the opportunity to go to The Shire."

Fili turned to his new niece. "Agli?"

The young wife and princess seemed surprised to find her opinion on the matter was desired by the king.

"If I go and Torsten takes his place as crown prince, it's likely you won't see him quite so often."

"I knew when I married him that I married a prince and my life with him would not be the same as it is for my sisters and their husbands. I accepted that and I support him. I love Torsten and I will stand by him always. As a princess now, I give my full support to you, King Fili. I will do whatever you require of me."

"Torsten is a lucky dwarrow to have so good a wife by his side. You have heard the saying that behind every good lad is a great wife? Torsten is a good prince who will be great because of you."

Agli blushed and bowed her head.

Fili sighed again. They were waiting for him to make a choice. "I think it is a good idea. We need to repay our debt to the Hobbits. We asked for the aid of one or two hobbits and we were sent seventeen. They have served Erebor better than I could have hoped for and I am happy to give them a year of my life to show my gratitude. And, I think it will be very good for me to get away from here. To go somewhere where everything doesn't remind me of Hrafn and Milly."

"Then it's settled. We will plan for your departure as soon as we can make it," Kili said.

"You want to get rid of me so quickly?" Fili half smiled.

"No, I don't, but, winter approaches and the sooner you can leave the better. A small merchant caravan is leaving for Ered Luin soon. You could join them."

"There is much to prepare," Fili said. "But I don't know much about the Shire. Where do I go? Is there a forge already there or will I need to build one? Who do I talk to about a home?"

"The farming supply caravan will be arriving in two days. I believe Rosie will be on it. We could ask her questions about The Shire. I'm sure she can answer all your questions," Tauriel said.

That night, after putting Mailis to sleep, Fili climbed into bed next to Hana. "There is so much to think about. So much to plan," he said.

While he had been feeding Mailis, Fili's mind had gone over the many preparations that he needed to make - living arrangements and travel arrangements. All the supplies and provisions they would need during the journey. How does one travel so far with a newborn infant? There were a lot of official king business that would have to be settled before he could leave Erebor in Kili and Torsten's hands. His mind was spinning. He shifted in bed, trying to get comfortable, but he could only think of more that needed to be done. He shifted again, but found he could not relax. After a long while of fighting for sleep and loosing, he exhaled loudly in frustration.

"Give me your hands," Hana whispered. Fili put his hands in hers. She started to rub at them. After a moment, she got up, dug through her healer's bag and returned with a small glass vial, which she uncorked and poured some of the liquid onto her hands. The oil smelled of lavender and filled Fili's nose, with its relaxing aroma.

She took his hands again and began to rub at his palms and fingers. With her hands covered in the oil, her skin slid smoothly over Fili's hand and she was able to massage out the tight muscles. Fili felt the tension slip away. He closed his eyes and focused all of his attention to the gentle kneading of his hands. It was so calm and relaxing. Fili felt sleep creeping into his tired mind and body and very soon, he was sound asleep.


	35. Making Plans

Sam and Rosie arrived two days later with the supply caravan. They were accompanied by their three youngest. Rosie's stomach was just starting to swell with her pregnancy. Fili was worried that seeing Rosie like that would make him sad or angry, but once he saw her, he couldn't help but feel happy for her. She was a wonderful mother and it pleased him to see her family grow. Mahal knew Fili was a huge admirer of their family. Little Primrose, especially.

"King Beard!" Primrose called him out. She had snuck away from her parents again and had found him, in one of those boring council meetings he was so weary of. He turned to see her running to him. Her bare feet padded softly on stone floor and her blond curly hair bounced against her back and shoulders.

Several dwarves in the council were shocked and annoyed by the tiny hobbit interrupting their important meeting. Fili ignored them and scooped Primrose into his arms.

"Hello, little on," Fili hugged her.

"King Beard happy?"

"I'm always happy to see you, my dear," Fili smiled.

"Can I hold baby princess? Mama said there is a baby princess."

Fili heard the gasps from the council members behind him. They wouldn't dare speak of Princess Milly's death and that meant they avoided the topic of the new baby Princess Mailis. Now, to hear a hobbit child speak so freely about the princess, shocked the other dwarves in the room.

"Yes, there is a baby princess and you can hold her very soon. Where is your Mama?"

Sam and Rosie walked in. Rosie waddled slightly, holding onto Daisy's hand. "I'm here," she said and approached Fili. "Believe it or not, Mister Fili, King, sir, Primrose is very obedient and never runs away except when we come to see you. She takes off running to find you the moment we arrive."

Kili laughed.

"You know Primrose is always welcome to me," Fili kissed the hobbit matron's cheek.

Rosie noticed the table of dwarves, who sat staring at her. "Oh, King Fili, sir," Rosie stuttered. "I didn't know you were having an important meeting. Forgive us, sire."

"It's quite alright," Fili said.

"Yes it is," Kili came around to the hobbits and shook Sam's hand, "The diversion of little Primrose here is very welcomed. We all needed a break. Right?" He glanced over his shoulder at the other council members, who mumbled their agreement with some resentment. Kili chuckled at them.

"Why don't you go wait for me in my study? I'll finish up soon." Fili turned to find one of the guards in the room. "Would you bring Queen Hana and Princess Mailis to my study?" The guard nodded and left. Fili walked the hobbits to the study door and opened it for them. "I'll join you very soon."

He rejoined the other dwarves at the council table. "Fellow dwarves, I leave in three days. I thank you all for your support during this time to Prince Kili, Prince Torsten and myself. I have every confidence that Erebor is in good hands." Fili nodded his head to the assembly.

One of the council members stood and bowed. "Mahal bless you, Fili, King Under the Mountain." The others did similarly and they all left the room. Kili placed a hand on Fili's shoulder.

"Just think, my dear brother, you are done with those meetings for a while. Think of me, when you sit in the sunshine on top of one of the Shire's hills and remember your poor brother, forever stuck in council meetings."

Fili smiled and they joined the hobbits in the study. Hana and Mailis were already there and Rosie was cuddling Mailis in her arms. Primrose, Bilbo and Daisy were cooing over the baby and gently patting her tiny hands.

"Baby Princess," Primrose exclaimed when she saw Fili.

"She's beautiful," Rosie sighed. "you must be very proud of her."

"I am," Fili smiled. "So very proud."

"King Beard?" Primrose looked to him, "Can I hold baby princess?"

"Of course, with your Mama's help. Her name is Mailis. Can you say Mailis?"

"Mally Iss," Primrose tried hard to pronounce the dwarven name.

Fili chuckled. "Very good."

Rosie shifted the baby into Primrose's lap, while maintaining a firm hold on the baby, should her four year old loose her grip. Fili thought back to his daughter once again. Milly had been Primrose's age when Hrafn had been born. He blinked at the tears that were threatening to rise up. He had to stop thinking of Milly and Hrafn so often. Especially in front of guests.

"Sam," Kili said, sensing the need to changed the subject. "How goes the harvest?"

"Very well, my Lord. You can be right pleased with your people's first attempt at growing and harvesting crops. They have learned everything we've taught them. Next year, just you wait, will be better and you'll grow more."

"I have no doubt all of this harvest is due to you and your skills. I cannot thank you enough for making the journey here to help us," Kili said.

"It's our joy, Mister Prince, to come here and help old Bilbo's friends," Sam blushed.

"Now, it's our turn to hold up our end of the bargain," Fili said. "We had promised to send a blacksmith to work in the Shire for at least a year. I will be that blacksmith and I will be leaving for the Shire in a few days."

"You?" Sam looked shocked.

"Yes. I'm not bad as a blacksmith. Certainly not as good as my uncle, but he taught me and I'm decent at it," Fili smiled.

"Forgive me, King," Sam stuttered. "I'm sure you're the best, but really, we we're just a few simple hobbits and you, sir, are the king. The king doesn't need to personally go to the Shire."

"I do this for several reasons," Fili said. "First, you and Rose and Merry and Estella, and Pippin and Diamond are more than just simple hobbits. You are some of the best souls that have very graced Middle Earth. You have helped our people to learn to farm. You have taught a group of dwarves a new trade. Those reasons alone are enough for the King to personally repay the debt."

Sam looked away, his face pink with embarrassment, but Rosie was grinning.

"Secondly, I need to get away from Erebor for a while. I need to go somewhere where every turn, every room, every stone does not remind me of my children. I need some time away."

Rosie reached out and took Fili's hand and grasped it in hers. "Of course you do."

"We were all so terribly saddened when we heard about Princess Milly and Prince Hrafn," Sam said. "They were such kind folk and we all will miss them."

"I really liked Milly," Rosie said. "I'm am so very happy for the time I had to get to know her. Even though our time was short and she was so ill, I could tell she had a love for life and she would have been the best mother. It is a great tragedy."

"The others send their condolences and support. If there is anything any of us can do for you, King Fili, please don't hesitate to ask." Sam placed a gentle hand on Fili's shoulder.

Fili felt a familiar sting in his eyes. Tears threatened to make themselves known. Sam watched Fili and then pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"That's from Bilbo," Sam smiled when he pulled away.

Fili gave a small smile as he patted at his eyes with his sleeve. "Thank you my dear friends. Your condolences mean a great deal to me. I actually do have something to ask of you."

"Name it," Rosie said. "It is yours."

"Well, since I will be moving to the Shire for a while, I was wondering, if you might know where I can go or who I need to speak to about purchasing a home. Hana and Mailis will be coming with me."

"Purchase a home? That's not necessary. You must stay at Bag End," Rosie said.

"What? Oh no, I couldn't," Fili started.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "It's perfect. It sits empty right now, with us here. Bilbo gave Bag End to Mister Frodo and Frodo gave it to us before he and Bilbo sailed away. While we are here, Bag End sits empty. Please go there and use it. We would feel so much better knowing it was being cared for."

Fili looked to Rosie, who was nodding her head enthusiastically. Kili and Hana were grinning.

"I'll write a letter to the Boffins family, who is watching it for us. He can give you the key. You'll also need to talk to the Mayor about using or leasing the local forge. It's a small place and not as grand as I'm sure you are used to here, but it should be serviceable."

Sam and Rose talked on and one about people in the Shire who could help Fili. Hana and Fili asked many questions and Rosie told Hana about the market and who had the best shops. They were finally interrupted when Mailis started to cry.

"King Beard?" Primrose said. "Mally Iss is hungry. It's time for elevensies."

Fili laughed. He had not laughed like that since before Mailis's birth. Thank the creators for Hobbits.

"I believe you are right, my dear. Let's go see if we can find some milk for Mailis and some biscuits for you."

* * *

King Aragorn had arrived to escort his wife back to Gondor. He and Arwen expressed their condolences and Fili was thankful to them both. Arwen apologized again for not being able to save Milly.

Fili wanted to be angry at the elf for not saving his daughter, but he knew it was not her fault. It was no one's fault. Arwen had never promised the impossible and had been very upfront about Milly's health right from the start. She had provided relief and comfort to Milly, companionship for the long months Milly spent in bed and Arwen's skills had given Milly the best chance of giving birth to a healthy baby. And Milly had. Mailis was healthy and perfect despite her being born early.

So Fili thanked Arwen for all she had done and he thanked Aragorn, pledging once again that if Aragorn ever required the assistance of Erebor, Fili would answer his call.


	36. Turn Around or Go Forward

The path they were to take in their travels had been determined. They would go south, to the start of the Great East-West Road. They would follow the road through the heart of Mirkwood, over the High Pass of the Misty Mountains and right into Rivendell. Lord Elrond no longer lived there, but Arwen promised them that the Last Homely House was still a safe place to stop and stay. From there, they would follow the road into Bree and right into Hobbiton.

Fili was anxious to leave as it was already early fall and he wanted to be across the Misty Mountains before the first snow fall. He was going to be escorted by a small caravan headed to Ered Luin.

Fili was excited to be going. In all the years since he first met Bilbo in Bag End, Fili had never made it back to the Shire. He wondered if it was still as beautiful and green as it had been all those many decades ago. But, as anxious as he was to leave, Fili didn't want to say good bye to his brother. They had never been apart for so long. Twelve months was the longest they had been apart and that had been a difficult year for them both. Fili didn't know if he could stand to be so long without Kili.

The last day before Fili was due to leave, he and Kili spent the day together. They talked, laughed, had a good long spar in the arena and a longer soak in the hot springs. It was their day. No duties, no problems, just each other's company. Fili felt slightly guilty about leaving Hana alone all day with Mailis to finish up the packing, but Hana insisted. She promised they would spend every day on the road together. He had laughed, but was grateful that she was so understanding. This day was his and Kili's.

Hana had taken very naturally to being a mother or step-grandmother. It was hard for her to think of herself as Mailis's grandmother when she would be the one to raise the princess. When she had accepted the job to be Princess Milly's midwife, she never would have guessed she would end up marrying the King and raising the infant princess as her own daughter. A lot had happened to Hana over the last year.

She referred to herself as Mama, when talking to Mailis, since she was not her Amad. Fili hadn't yet decided what he wanted Mailis to call him. He would raise her as a father would a daughter, but she was his grandchild. Hana suggested Papa and he said he'd think on it. But, no matter what she called herself, she was Mailis's adopted mother and she was thrilled. She loved the infant with all her heart.

The morning of departure came all too quickly and the caravan was set to go long before the sun rose. Hana said good bye to everyone and climbed onto her pony. Fili had Mailis strapped to his body in a sling made from a long strip of cloth. She was tucked away under his coat as snug as could be. It took Fili the longest to say good bye. The main part of the caravan pulled away before he was ready to go. He and Hana would catch up to them soon.

His and Kili's heads were pressed together.

"Stay safe on the roads, Fee," Kili said.

"I will. I'll send a raven as soon as we reach the Great East-West Road."

"Good."

"Do you promise the elves will leave us alone as we cross Mirkwood?" Fili asked. He was joking, but he had never quite gotten over his one very unpleasant experience in Thranduil's dungeons.

"Don't worry. The elves that will meet you at the road will be there as your guides and protectors. But, if they give you any problems, you send me word. I'll come and sort them out," Kili grinned.

Fili chuckled a laugh. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Kili sniffed. "Now go, before your escorts get too far away."

"Bye." Fili kissed his brother's forehead, like he had when Kili was a small child and had gotten hurt. He climbed onto his pony, smiled, took one last look at his family, waved and rode away. They rode for several minutes down the road before Fili turned around and glanced back at the gates. Kili stood there, alone, waving.

* * *

The ride was easy and they kept their pace quick. Lots of ground to cover. Fili and Hana took turns carrying Mailis in the sling, in their coats. Mailis was only three weeks old now. She really shouldn't have been out of her mother's womb yet, much less the security of the mountain, but here she was, three weeks old and off on her first adventure. She was doing surprisingly well. Fili was very proud of her. He made a comment to Hana about Mailis travelling so well in the sling.

Hana agreed and explained that keeping Mailis wrapped tightly against their bodies, inside their coats, and constantly rocked by the rocking gait of the ponies, was a lot like being in the womb. Mailis was very comfortable. Feeding her was difficult, though. There was, among the company going to Ered Luin, a nursing dwarrowdam, who was thankfully happy to wet nurse Mailis. Hana was secretly jealous that feeding Mailis was the one thing as a mother she could not do.

They made it to Mirkwood and the start of the Great West Road in ten days time. Learning to camp with such a small infant had been very difficult, but they worked out a routine of carrying her, feeding her and caring for her. When they would stop to make camp, the wet nurse would feed Mailis while Hana and Fili set up camp. Hana would hold Mailis while Fili ate supper and then they would trade. They slept on a comfortable bedroll with Mailis tucked nicely between their bodies.

The two elves greeted them at the entrance to the forest. For elves, they were pleasant enough and one had a laugh that reminded Fili of his brother. He missed Kili, but being on the road and caring for Mailis made it easy to ignore the holes in his heart that should have been filled by his brother and children.

There were several mornings, while they traveled through Mirkwood, where Hana looked pale and tired. Fili worried she might have gotten too chilly and could be coming down with something.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked one morning. Hana was off colored, her usual pink cheeks were white.

"I'm fine. I think this forest is getting too me," she replied.

Fili nodded. "Aye. It's not as it once was, for years ago, the forest was filled with horrible giant spiders and the air was heavy, oppressive and made you delirious. It is better than it used to be, but us dwarves were never meant to live in the thick old forests."

Hana agreed and they continued to make their way through the woods. The leaves had started to change colors and Fili had to admit he was impressed with the colorful display. The elves informed the dwarven party they would reach the edge of the forest tomorrow afternoon. Fili was delighted. He was ready to be done with the stifling woods.

That night, they laid down on their bedroll, with Mailis already asleep in her little nest, right in between them. Fili was starting to drift off to sleep when he felt Hana take his hand in hers.

"Fili," she whispered.

He grunted at her. She took his hand and placed it low on her abdomen. He hummed his approval.

"Dearest," he rolled over to face her, "that would be fun, but not on the road with Mailis sleeping in between us and especially not in the company of elves."

Hana giggled. "I don't know, more of a challenge that way."

Fili grinned at her.

"But, that's not what I was suggesting, you silly dwarf," she whispered. She pushed his hand into her soft stomach.

"What?" Fili asked. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do.

She took his thumb and first finger and pressed them deeper into her stomach. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

All he could feel was her soft belly.

She shifted his fingers about a bit until he touched a small hard knot. "That," she said. "Do you feel it?"

He sat up quickly on one elbow and pressed his hand into her stomach, feeling the hard bump. "Hana!" he whispered loudly. "What is that? Are you alright?" He had heard of tumors, hard growths in people's bodies. They were usually fatal. Oh, Hana, he thought. She couldn't die on him. Not now. Not after everything he had been through.

To his shock, Hana was smiling and she actually chuckled at him. "I'm perfectly fine. That," she pushed his finger at the bump, "my dear Fili, is our child."

Fili pulled his hand away from her like he had been burned. "What?"

"Remember that night, just before Mailis was born? I told you my body was ready to conceive? We had a little fun. Well, it seems our efforts paid off and I am with child."

He jumped up onto his knees and started at Hana. His eyes were wide, and Hana couldn't tell if he was happy or not. "Tomorrow, we'll turn around and get you back to Erebor."

"What? No!" Hana whispered loudly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? We wouldn't have left. It will be alright. We'll go slowly and we'll get back in a few weeks, before the snow." Fili was still kneeling next to her.

Hana sat up on her elbows. "Fili, I'm not going back. We're going to The Shire."

"Gently, gently," Fili put his hands on her back and tried to ease her down onto the bedroll. "Do you need more blankets under you? Here, take mine, I'll see if I can," but Hana didn't let him finish. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down close to her.

"Listen to me, Fili. You need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths." She continued to hold his wrist and his gaze until his breathing evened out. "Good," she finally said and let go of his hand. "Now, to answer you earlier question, I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know. With everything that has happened over the last six weeks, I forgot that there was even the possibility I could be expecting. It wasn't until tonight that I put all the pieces in a row - the tiredness and the nausea. Then, as I was laying here, I felt the bump and I knew. I am with child and I told you the moment I realized it. Are you not happy?"

Fili's breathing hitched again. "I don't know what to feel. I'm happy. Yes, of course I'm happy." He took another deep breath and tried to think. Then, the true meaning of what Hana had told him sank in. A child. Hana was going to have a child. His child. He would be a father again. His eyes widened. "A baby, Hana!" he bent over Mailis and fiercely kissed Hana. "Oh Mahal has blessed us and we're going to have a baby." A goofy grin spread across his face before a look of horror took its place.

Hana spoke before Fili could voice his fears. "Now, Fili. Don't get worked up. I know you just experienced the very worst in a pregnancy, but I'm not Milly. I've been through this before and I know my body is strong."

The look of fear didn't leave Fili's face.

"Now you listen to me, Fili, King Under the Mountain," her voice was shaking, "you promised me. Don't you remember? You promised me that you would be happy if we conceived a child."

Fili saw the glistening tear in his wife's eye and his fear melted away. He kissed away the tear as it escaped down her cheek. "Hana, Hana, my sweet, sweet, Hana. Of course I'm happy. I truly am, but I worry so much. We still have at least six weeks of journey ahead. It will be a long, hard trek. We can go back now. Make sure you and the baby are safe."

"I'm with you. I am safe. It's better for me to travel now, while the baby is small and doesn't hinder my movement or travel. I want to go on. Let's go to The Shire. Our baby can be born there. It will be sometime right around Mailis's first birthday. Fili?" She tried to see her husband's face, but the night was darker and the camp fire dying down somewhat.

"I never thought I'd be a father again. Not after Milly and Hrafn." He choked on a sob. "You've given me a new chance. I," he paused. "It's going to take some time to get use to the idea, but I'm happy. Oh, Hana, I'm so happy." He kissed her again, many kisses peppering her face. She giggled at his beard tickling her neck. He laid his hand over her stomach and gently caressed it. "Our child," he whispered.

"Yes, dear."

He would send a raven to Kili first think in the morning to share the news.

Fili fell asleep with his hand protectively over his wife's belly and Mailis snuggled between them. A wife, a child and a grandchild. Fili was filled with beautiful dreams of family.


	37. On the Road

They made it to Rivendell by the first snow fall. It was eerie being empty of the elves that lived there, but Arwen had been right, it was still a safe place for them to take refuge from the weather. Their ponies were put away in proper stalls. The magic of the elves kept the Last Homely house from deteriorating. Rooms were intact and beds were still soft. The library was still full of books and the small circular table Bofur had stood on to sing dwarven drinking songs still stood in the center of the terrace. There was a supply of fire wood in the bedrooms and Elrond's apothecary room was still filled with dry herbs, which made Hana very happy. She restocked a few of her dwindling supply of useful herbs.

Mailis was growing. She could smile and laugh now. She loved Fili and Hana and always gave them her biggest open-mouthed, toothless grins. Her wet nurse kept her well fed and small rolls of fat had formed on Mailis's arms and legs. Despite having spent more than half of her life on the road, travelling in the cool fall, Mailis was growing and thriving.

The entire company was happy to spend a few days in Rivendell, sleeping in real beds and sitting in warm rooms. By the third day of their stay, the sun had come out and melted all the snow. Fili received a message from his brother. He hadn't yet heard back since sending Kili the note with Hana's news.

_"Fili,_

_Congratulations, you old goat! I am so happy for you both. Tauriel's ready to travel to the Shire the movement you need her. She can't wait to see your baby. The boys are excited. Especially the twins, as you can imagine. Keep us updated on both your little ones._

_Things here are fine. About the same. It's good to have Tor here again. He's been inspecting stone and ore for us. We had a bit of excitement in the large market. A fight broke out between two families and one dwarf got thrown into the stall of one of the merchants. The stall sustained damage and there was quite the mess to clean up. There ended up being about twenty dwarves involved in the brawl. Luckily, no one was seriously injured. There will be a trial next week. Guess I had better stuy up on my law. It's times like this I miss you the most._

_Truly, I do miss you. Erebor just isn't the same without you. Take good care of your lasses on the rest of your journey. Give Mailis and Hana a kiss for me. Until next time, Mahal bless._

_-Kili"_

They set out the following morning from Rivendell. The snow was gone, the sun was warm and for Fili and Hana, their trip would be over in a few more weeks. They would rest for a couple of days in Bree before the last stretch of their journey into Hobbiton.

It was good they reached Bree when they did. It had snowed on them for two days and their supplies were low. The Inn of the Prancing Pony was noisy and crowded, but it was warm and they had real beds. They stayed a few days and restocked their supplies.

The last stretch took as long as they expected, but it felt like the longest part of the journey to them.

They were cold and wet when they finally rode up to the Green Dragon, the inn and pub of Hobbiton. The weary dwarves weren't greeted very enthusiastically, but the hobbits were polite and they were made very comfortable in their rooms. Fili saw his people settled into their rooms and Hana and Mailis warm and stomachs full before he headed out to find this Tom Boffins who held the keys to Bag End.

It took quite a few inquiries, but Fili finally tracked down the hobbit.

"Well, bless me, a dwarf," the round hobbit stood on the threshold of the round door.

"Good day, sir," Fili said, "Are you Master Tom Boffins?"

"Prissy!" the hobbit called over his shoulder. "Come and see the dwarf on the doorstep!"

Moments later a round she-hobbit arrived at the door. She let out a squeal. "Oh, he's a fierce looking thing, isn't he?"

"I do speak the common tongue, you know," Fili said slowly.

The female's face turned red. "Well, what is it you're needing Master Dwarf?"

"I'm looking for Tom Boffins. I've got a letter from Sam Gamgee," Fili explained.

"From Sam?" the hobbit looked at Fili. "Oh yes, said he was going off to visit some dwarves. Are you one of them?"

"I am."

"Well, give me the letter," the hobbit said impatiently.

"You haven't told me if your Tom Boffins yet," Fili said.

"Course I'm Tom Boffins. I wouldn't be standing here in the cold talking with ya if I wasn't."

Fili sighed. Hobbits.

"Don't just stand there, come on in," Prissy waved Fili in. "You're making my sitting room cold with the draft."

Fili walked in, removed his heavy, snow covered cape and headed it to Tom, who hung it neatly on a coat peg. Prissy led them into the sitting room, practically pushed Fili into a soft chair near the fire and pressed a hot tea cup into his hands. Fili thanked the lass before pulling Sam's letter from his coat pocket.

Tom took the letter, broke the seal and read the letter. "Well, well, what do you know? Sam and Rosie are expecting another baby. What will this be? Ten children?"

"Eleven," Fili and Prissy answered at the same time.

"Ah, now, this is interesting," Tom kept reading. "Sam wants me to give you the keys to Bag End. Says you'll be staying in Hobbiton as a blacksmith for a while." Fili nodded. "Say's you're been kind to him and I'm to hand over the keys without no fuss."

There was a twinkle in the hobbit's eye and Fili sincerely hoped he would not have to beg or buy the keys off this silly hobbit. Tom laughed, stood up and opened a small chest on the fireplace mantle. He held out a large iron key to Fili.

"If anyone but Sam had wrote me that letter, I would have sent you packing, Master Dwarf, but Sam's a good hobbit and I trust him. He was our mayor for many years, you know." Fili hadn't known. "So," Tom continued, "if Sam says you're a good dwarf and to give you Bag End's keys, then that's what I must do."

Fili took the large key. "Thank you Master Boffins. I'll take good care of Bag End. I do hope you'll drop by soon and meet my family."

"Dwarves have families?" Prissy asked, clearly surprised.

"Of course," Fili was amused. "We don't pop out of stone, you know."

* * *

_"Dear Kili,_

_We finally made it to Bag End. The weather was terrible the past ten days of our journey, but now we are here and we are all well. It's odd being here again after, what eighty four years, or so? Much of Bilbo's furniture is still here. New pictures adorn the walls and mantles. My favorite picture is one of Bilbo that Ori drew on our quest. The likeness is remarkable, but Ori was a talented artist. There is another picture of a hobbit right next to the one of Bilbo, looks a lot like him too, but he has darker hair. I'm guessing it is Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew._

_Hana loves the house. She is excited about the kitchen, the sitting room and the nursery for Mailis. Beds are crammed into every bedroom of the house, as well as several cots of various sizes. I guess when there are ten children in the house, they all have to sleep somewhere._

_Before leaving Bree, we were able to purchase a milking goat for food for Mailis. She is adjusting well. Mailis eats so much and is growing so big. I think she will be happy here. Bag End is a nice place and feels happy. I know that sounds funny, but you can tell these walls have seen happiness, love and family._

_I'll be speaking with the Mayor tomorrow about setting up shop in the local forge. I don't know where that is yet. Did you know that our own Sam Gamgee was Mayor in Hobbiton for many years? Just found that out._

_Hana is well. I worried the cold weather might make her ill, but she is fine. Her stomach is still flat, but when she lays on her back, I can feel the hard bump that is our child. It's growing and I'm thrilled, but I'm also quite nervous. I worry for Hana's safety. I also worry that I am too old to be starting over. Can I be a good father? Even if Hana weren't expecting, I'm raising Mailis, so ready or not, I guess I'm starting all over again. I've decided that Mailis and the baby will call me Papa. I cannot be Adad again. That name was for Milly and Hrafn. And since I'm not Mailis's father, I think Papa will be a good name. What do you think?_

_It's so strange to be here and not in Erebor. I miss the mountain and I miss you and your family, but all those meetings, all those duties, all those worries that I carry as king have vanished and I feel lighter, and it's as if all of that was a lifetime ago. I'm sorry to burden you with all of it, but thank you for letting me get away for a while. _

_Give my love to Tauriel, Torsten, Agli, Iomhar, Keil and Klin. Thank Sam and Rosie for me and give Primrose a kiss from King Beard. Miss you, Kee. Write when you can._

_Fili"_


	38. A Life in Hobbiton

**Thanks again to you all who leave me comments and reviews. I truly appreciate it. -Idyrlla**

* * *

_"Dear Fili,_

_Thanks for the letter and update. Everyone sends back their love. We all miss you. Me especially. Things here are about as normal as things can be. We are planning the annual spring festival. It won't be the same without you here to do a duet with me on our fiddles._

_Torsten's doing a splendid job as Crown Prince, but he is really starting to feel the weight of responsibility it brings. The beacon project Hrafn devoted so much time and energy into was finally completed and dedicated. There was a touching memorial ceremony for Hrafn, Graig and the others who died._

_Tauriel keeps busy. You know her. We hosted an embassy of Woodland elves recently and we will be travelling to Dale in about a month's time for a diplomatic dinner and meeting with King Bard. Iomhar continues to train the guard. Klin and Keil do what they do - lessons and training during the day, run their parents ragged in the evening._

_So, as you can see, we are all doing well. I'm glad Hana is healthy. I know you are worried and you have every right to be so, but try to relax and enjoy your miracle. You are the best father. Mailis and little Fili are very lucky. Will you name him Fili if you have a son?_

_I wish I could see Mailis grow up this next year. I guess because of when baby Fili is due, in the fall, you probably won't leave until spring or summer to travel back to Erebor, at the earliest?_

_Miss you, Fee. Give Hana, Mailis and baby Fili a kiss from me._

_Kili"_

* * *

_"Kili,_

_Your letter made me laugh. Baby Fili? No, I think not. I have many wonderful relatives I can name my son after, if it even is a son, so no, I won't name him Fili. For now, we refer to him (or her) has Gem._

_Gem has started to make himself known. Hana has a beautiful small bump for a stomach. She says she can feel it move within her, but I have not yet felt it._

_We are settled in Bag End and even in Hobbiton. After discovering we are friends of Sam and Rosie, we were welcomed into the community. A few have taken longer to warm up to us, but now we can call many of the local hobbits, friends. _

_The blacksmithing work is going well. Even better now that the weather is improving. Hobbits from all over the Shire are bringing me their work. I've even had a few men from Bree come to commission me to do some work. The work for the hobbits is mostly repairing pots and pans and sharpening much-used kitchen knives. But the men from Bree ask me for swords, knives and axes, things I enjoy creating very much. It makes me proud of our race and our reputation as fine craftsmen and I am especially thankful to Thorin for teaching me the art._

_Mailis is six months old now. She can sit up well and is an expert at rolling. She can get from one end of the room to the other very quickly simply by rolling. She has a wonderful smile and looks a lot like Milly, only she has Graig's darker hair. Her eyes are dark, like Mailli's and yours. For the most part, she is a happy baby and I adore her._

_Hana is a wonderful mother and is flourishing here in Bag End. She has become friends with several neighbor lasses. They keep an eye out for her while I'm at the forge and for that I'm grateful. _

_It's hard to believe we've been here for four months. Spring is on its way. Everything is turning green and bright yellow daffodils have bloomed. The hobbits here have a spring festival as well to welcome in the season. They gift flower seeds and bulbs to each other during the festival. Apparently in the summer, there is a festival of flowers. I think the hobbits just love any excuse to have a party with lots of food and ale._

_Speaking of hobbits, how are ours? Has Rosie had her baby yet? Have they started planting the crops for this year?" Must go now. Give the family my love. Miss you, Kee._

_Love, Fili."_

* * *

Fili wiped the sweat from his brow. It was summer and very hot in the forge. He had finished the kettle he had been repairing and placed it among the finished projects. The hobbit to whom it belonged was due to come by tomorrow. Fili looked at the line of projects to work on and picked up the next one. He had finished all his current commissions from Bree and there was nothing for him to do except the normal repair work of pots, pans, knives, and nails for the hobbits.

Fili thought about Kili's last letter, which had come more than a month ago. Rosie had given birth to her eleventh child - another daughter and they had named her Ruby. Fili was very pleased they had chosen a gem name for the hobbit lass born in Erebor. Kili also informed Fili had they hobbits would be returning to the Shire in October, if all went well in their travels.

Fili and Hana had discussed it and they planned on staying in Hobbiton for one more year, with the plan to leave next spring. With Sam and his family returning to the Shire and Bag End, Fili needed to look for a new home for his family. Hana wanted to get moved in as soon as possible. Her rounded stomach was making daily activities more of a challenge and she wanted to the new house to be organized before she was too large to do much.

So Fili searched and talked with the Mayor and was able to find a small smial that the previous blacksmith had lived in. The Hobbit had been a widower and after getting to old to do anymore smithing work, he had moved in with his eldest child and her family, leaving his home vacant. It was much smaller than Bag End, but it would do well for their needs. The kitchen and pantry were of adequate size, of course. It was a hobbit home after all. The sitting room was pleasant and the two bedrooms were small, but they would make do. The home had most of the furniture they needed. All that was missing was a baby cot, so Fili commissioned the local carpenter for a cot. Such a different, simple life for the king of the greatest dwarven kingdom in Middle Earth. None of the hobbits knew of his status and he preferred to keep it that way.

Over the course of two weeks, they moved their few personal belongings to the new home. Hana and several of her neighbor friends worked together to scrub Bag End clean so Rosie could come home to a clean smial.

Mailis had many admirers among the hobbits. Several of the lasses, who ages Fili discovered to be in what hobbits called the tweens, were particularly fond of Mailis and would often come over just to play with the tiny dwarf princess. Hana was always grateful for them spending time with Mailis as she was finding it increasingly difficult to get down on the floor to play. To the local hobbits, Mailis was Fili and Hana's daughter. They didn't know her true parentage and it was better that way. Hobbits were a fertile race, too, so they thought nothing of a second child being born a year after the first, even though it was impossible for dwarves to have two children so close together. The hobbits didn't know this about dwarves, so their odd little family situation was easily accepted, no questions asked.

Fili returned from the forge to their new home in the early evening. It would be their first night in the new smial. He could hear Hana singing when he walked in. He went to the washroom and scrubbed his hands, face and neck. He found Hana and Mailis in the kitchen. The table had a variety of foods spread across it.

"Hello dearest," Hana kissed his cheek.

Mailis squealed at her Papa and held up her little arms. Fili swung her into the air and kissed her.

"How are my girls today?" he asked.

"We're fine. Tonight we celebrate our first night in our home." Hana sat at the table. Fili sat across from her and they tucked into their meal. Fili gave Mailis a soft roll to gnaw on. More of it ended up crumpled in her little fist and on the floor, but she worked at her roll with great enthusiasm.

"The house needs a name," Hana mused. "Like Little Erebor."

"I agree we need a name for the home, but not Little Erebor," Fili smiled.

"It was only an example. How about Blacksmith Abode?"

Fili grimaced. "The Rounded Door."

Hana laughed. "All homes in the Shire have round doors."

"Yes, but do any of them call their homes by that name?"

After several more minutes of coming up with ridiculous names, they settled on 'Katûb', the dwarven word for home.

Their meal was interrupted by a knock at the door. Fili went to answer it, his hand feeling for one of the knives he kept tucked and hidden upon his person. This was the Shire, but one could never be too careful, especially a king. He opened the door to see Tom and Prissy Boffins. Fili welcomed them in.

"Well, Master Boffins, what brings you here on this fine summer evening?" Fili inwardly cringed. He was starting to talk like a hobbit. Kili would be giving him so much grief if he could hear Fili now.

"Just wanted to bring you a house warming gift," Tom said.

Prissy held out a tin full of goodies, which Hana gratefully accepted. She, in turn, offered them tea and jam biscuits. The hobbits sat and chatted for several moments before leaving. They were just sitting back down to eat their supper when there was another knock at the door. More well wishers. Hana refilled the plate of biscuits and put another fresh kettle to heating. No less than twenty hobbits came visiting over the course of the evening. They all brought house warming gifts, most of them were flowers that could be planted in their sad weed-covered garden.

Hana mentioned she would have to get to work in the garden and get the flowers planted. Fili advised her not to do anything too strenuous since she had just entered her final quarter of pregnancy. He promised to leave the forge after lunch tomorrow and he would help her in the garden.

Once Mailis was tucked away into her new bed for the night, Fili found Hana in their bedroom. She had changed into her night dress and was brushing out her hair. Fili came up from behind her and pressed a kiss to her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands rested on her stomach. He felt the babe move within her and he gently pressed a finger against her tight stomach. He was rewarded a moment later with a kick to his hand where he had just pressed.

"Greatest feeling in the world," Hana sighed, "feeling this little one move within me."

"It's remarkable," Fili smiled. "But is it truly the greatest feeling?" He kissed her neck again.

"Well, no, I guess not," Hana turned around to face her husband. She was grinning at him. "I do love those back rubs you give me."

"Do you want one tonight?" he asked.

She nodded. "After all those visitors tonight, I'm feeling a bit tense."

"Very well, let me finish brushing your hair and then I'll give you a back rub." He took the brush from her hand and started working it through her soft brown hair. He undid the marriage braid, brushed the hair until it was soft and shining, then he re-braided the marriage braid, clasping the end with the bead he had made for her.

He guided her to their bed and sat down behind her, placing his hands on her back and gently rubbing it, feeling where the tightest muscles were - her lower back, the muscles that worked so hard to support the growing size of their child. He dug his thumbs into the muscles and kneaded at them. Hana sighed and slumped her shoulders forward, her chin dropping into her chest. After a while, he felt the muscles loosen and Hana started to hum in contentment.

They spoke little and simply enjoyed being together. Fili's hands moved up her back and he rubbed at her shoulders.

"You're too good to me," Hana sighed.

"Nothing's too good for my wife." He kissed her neck and ears. "First night in our new home."

She turned to face him. "I know."

"Are you alright here? I know it's not as nice as our home in Erebor or Bag End, but," Fili started.

Hana stopped his mouth with a kiss. "It's a wonderful home and I am very happy here. As long as I'm with you, life is perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Absolutely perfect." She leaned in and kissed him again. This time she had nothing more to say, so her lips never left his.


	39. Dreams

Milly and Hrafn were there, together, smiling and waving at him. All that separated Fili from his children was a beautiful green meadow. He stepped into the field. Two steps. Three. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Both his swords appeared in his hands and he struck down the orc that was running towards him. But as soon as it fell, three more came running. With every orc he killed, more came.

Fili slashed and hacked. He killed every orc with ease, but there were so many. He could see his children. Hrafn's swords were swinging wildly, covered in black orc blood. He heard Milly scream. He had to get to them. With renewed energy, Fili fought. He was almost there. He saw Hrafn fall. Then Milly fell. Fili sliced through the last orc and ran to his children. They laid there, among the dead orcs, their bodies bleeding. A baby cried. Fili pushed an orc away from Milly and spotted a baby, laying on the ground, covered in blood and tears.

"Fili! Fili!"

He felt something nudging his body. His eyes few open. He was panting, heart pounding, and he was drenched in sweat. He was laying in the bed next to Hana.

Fili let out a sob.

"Shh, my dearest. It was a dream. You are safe," she pulled his head to her chest and stroked his hair, pushing it away from his wet face.

"Nightmare. Milly and Hrafn."

"Dearest love," Hana soothed. She wouldn't tell him it was alright, because it certainly wasn't. She wouldn't tell she understood when she really didn't. She wouldn't ask him about his dream. He might not want to relive it and she didn't really want to know its details. She could only show him love and patience, so she kissed his forehead and rocked him in her arms. Slowly his breathing returned to normal.

Fili wrapped an arm around her back and placed his other hand on the swell of her stomach. He could feel the child, their child, moving.

"He's awake?" Fili asked after several minutes of enjoying Hana's attention to his aching head.

"He's always awake at night," Hana chuckled softly. "I'm afraid it doesn't bode well for our sleep after he is born."

"Well, if he's awake all night, that means I won't be able to sleep and then I won't be troubled by dreams of Milly and Hrafn's deaths."

"Dearest," Hana pulled Fili closer. He snuggled against her. "It's a morbid thought," she said, "but between the two of us, we have four children who have died."

Fili's head popped up and he looked into Hana's eyes, glistening in the moonlight coming through their bedroom window. He had forgotten. She had lost a child, too. Death had come to Hana's son during his birth. Another sob left Fili and he squeezed Hana tighter.

"Forgive me, Hana," he cried, "forgive me. I had forgotten about your son. In my grief, I had forgotten you have had your own."

"Dearest Fili. My son's death was a long time ago. He never lived. I never had the time to love him as you had with yours. My pain is not as great."

"But you know my pain. We both know the loss of a spouse, and the loss of a child."

"Aye, my dearest," Hana's hands cupped his face. "That's what makes us perfect for one another and this one," she put her hand on top of Fili's, whose hand still rested on her stomach, "this one will bring us such joy. He will be a light in our darkness. A joy in our pain. He will be treasured and loved."

Fili rested a cheek on her stomach and spoke to the babe growing within. "You, my child, are the luckiest dwarfling. You have such a kind, wise, loving mother. Treat her well."

They laid back down, Fili curling up behind Hana, his arm draped over her waist, his hand on her stomach. Fili listened to the soft breathing of his wife. Just before he drifted off, Hana turned her head to look back over her shoulder.

"Fili?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell your heir to settle down and go to sleep."

Fili chuckled. He could feel the child's busy movements beneath his wife's skin. He rubbed at the smooth, firm muscle that housed their child. "Listen here, young man," Fili spoke in his best father voice, "your mother is sleepy. Settle down and let her rest. You can be busy in the morning."


	40. Gem

One of the best things about their new home was its vicinity to the forge. It allowed Fili to come home for lunch without having to put out the fire. It also meant he could stay longer in the house in the morning and he could get home more quickly in the evenings.

Mailis' first birthday was a week away. It was a bitter-sweet day for Fili. He loved Mailis with all his heart and yet, it was her birth that had brought his daughter's death. He did not begrudge Mailis at all and he never blamed Mailis for Milly's death. It was tragic, though, that she shared her birthday with her parent's and uncle's death day. Poor Mailis. A day that should be just for her and completely special would always have a dark cloud hanging over it.

Well, Fili would never let the tragedy overbear the joy of the day. Mailis would turn one and it would be a wonderful day of celebration. Fili planned on taking the day off, and if Hana was up for it, they would go to the river for a picnic.

Today was bright and sunny, but it also had the first hint of coolness that September brought. Fili looked forward to the passing of summer. The forge was unbearably hot in the heat of summer. He was going home for lunch, but he hoped Hana had not prepared anything big. He worried for her.

The baby could come anytime and Hana had already told him her body was preparing itself. He just wanted Hana to be safe and healthy. Coming home mid-day for lunch was also a good excuse for him to check on how she was doing.

Hana was relaxing on the bench just outside their front door. Her hands rested on her very round stomach. She saw Fili coming up the road and waved. Mailis crawled about at Hana's feet. A round rubber ball rolled from where Mailis had pushed it. She crawled to it and found it next to a flower pot. With a squeal, she threw the ball and watch as it bounced past Hana, rolling to a stop near the front door. Mailis followed the ball and threw it again. This time it went down the path towards the gate. Fili and the ball reached the gate at the same time.

"Hello Mailis," Fili laughed. He picked up the ball and the squealing baby and gave Mailis a hug and a kiss. "Enjoying some sunshine?" he asked his wife.

"Just waiting for you," Hana answered.

Fili held out a hand for her and helped her off the bench. He kissed her before placing a hand on her stomach. The muscle beneath was hard and smooth. "How's my Gem today?" he asked.

Hana chuckled, she never grew tired of the attention Fili gave her stomach. She was delighted with his love for their unborn child. "He's causing me quite a bit of difficulty today. I can hardly move, he's so big now."

The family went in together and Fili helped Mailis to get her hands and face washed off from her play in the garden.

"Just some soup today," Hana said ladling the soup into two bowls. "I'm afraid I didn't feel much like cooking today."

"No worries. You shouldn't be cooking at all," Fili took the bowls from her and placed them on the table.

Hana spooned some of the soup into Mailis's eager mouth. "How's your day been?" she asked.

"Fine, fine. The usual. How about you?"

"About the same. Prissy Boffins was over earlier. She played with Mailis so I could have a nice soak in the bath. My back is so achy. It was nice to relax."

"That was good of her," Fili said.

After they finished eating, Fili washed the dishes while Hana relaxed in the sitting room. Mailis was getting fussy, so Hana bent over as best she could and scooped Mailis into her arms. Mailis didn't stop fussing. She kept rubbing at her face and her ear and her hair, her cries growing louder.

"Is she alright?" Fili asked, walking in.

Hana stuck a finger into Mailis's mouth and rubbed along the baby's gum line. She felt a spot that felt a little swollen and the moment her finger hit that spot, Mailis chomped down on her finger.

"She's teething, poor thing," Hana said, letting Mailis bite at her finger.

"It's moments like this that I miss Erebor," Fili said. "When Hrafn was teething, I built Sigrid a cold box. She would put our cold mountain water into the box and kept carrots in the water. She Hrafn was fussy with teething pain, she would give him a cold carrot to chew on."

"It's a clever idea," Hana smiled.

"I'll make you a cold box. It will be winter soon enough and you'll be able to get cold water from the sink." Fili's mind was already thinking of the box. He had metal enough at the forge.

Hana shifted about in her chair, doing her best to get comfortable with her stomach and Mailis taking up all the room in her lap. Fili remembered Sigrid at the end of her pregnancy and how very uncomfortable she had been. He looked at Hana now, with her swollen stomach. She was beautiful. He went to her and removed Mailis from her arms, then he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"You're beautiful. How can I not kiss you when you are so beautiful?"

Hana laughed. "You silly, wonderful dwarf. I love you."

* * *

Fili was getting ready to head back. Hana held Mailis on her hip and watched as Fili collected his things. He leaned in to give Hana a quick kiss, but she grasped his wrist in her hand. Her eyes were wide.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Fili," she spoke slowly, "I do believe I've been feeling birthing pains all day."

"What?" Fili stared at Hana's stomach like it was a dam about to burst open.

"I've been having pains all day, but I've only just realized they are growing in intensity. That last one actually hurt." She was smiling, much to Fili's surprise.

He escorted her back into the house. "Listen now, will you be alright here for a little while without me?" he asked.

"Yes, "I think so," she sounded quite jovial.

"Alright. I need to go back to the forge and put out the fire and lock up."

Hana nodded. "That's fine. I'll get a bag packed for Mailis. She's going to stay with Prissy during this."

"Do you want me to stop by Prissy's on the way back?"

"Yes, I think so," Hana rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"Do you want me to fetch the midwife as well?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Not yet," Hana smiled at his concern. "I've still got a long ways to go, so I don't need her just yet. When I'm ready, I'll send you to fetch her."

"Are you sure? It's no trouble for me to get her," Fili said.

"That's alright. Just Prissy for now," Hana kissed the tip of his nose.

He nodded. "I'll be home very soon, alright?" Fili was grinning now. Their baby was coming. He would be holding his child very soon. He ran as fast as he could to the forge.

* * *

Prissy had come and taken Mailis away for the night. Hana wept at letting her Mailis go. It would be the first night since Mailis had been born that she would be apart from her. Fili assured Hana that Mailis would be well cared for. Hana knew this, but the impending birth of their child was playing havoc with her emotions.

For the rest of the afternoon, it was just Fili and Hana. They talked quietly in between the birthing pains and Fili rubbed her back during the contractions until Hana slapped his hand away from her during a particularly painful contraction. She no longer wanted him touching her back.

As the sun set, Hana sent Fili for the midwife. He returned to Hana and held her hand through several pains until the midwife and three other hobbit women arrived. Fili was kicked out of the bedroom where Hana now sat, panting on the bed. She gave him a pleading look before the midwife shut the door on him. Fili stood, staring at the door shocked that those hobbits had dared to close a door on his face. He was Fili, King Under the Mountain! His wife was in labor on the other side of that door and the hobbit lasses would not let him back in.

Whoever said dwarves were stubborn had never dealt with a she-hobbit before, much less four of them. He kept trying to get in to see Hana, but every time he was thrown out, literally, and finally they threatened to lock him out of the house entirely if he couldn't stay away.

It was agony for him every time he heard a painful groan or cry from Hana. He paced the floor, not having the patience to do much else. Finally he took his swords, went out into the front garden and went through his drills. The movement helped ease the tension he felt. He was still close enough to hear Hana, but keeping his body busy helped him bear the long, difficult night.

Finally, just as the sky was turning from indigo to grey, he heard the sound he longed to hear - a baby's cry.

* * *

_Kili, Tauriel, Torsten, Agli, Iomhar, Keil and Klin,_

_It is with great pride and much joy that I announce the birth of Prince Thorin IV, son of King Fili and Queen Hana._

_He was born in the early hours of September 5th - strong and healthy._

_Hana is fine and doing very well. Mailis has yet to meet her brother/uncle. Thorin is only just a few hours old now, but I had to write you with the news. He seems to be a good size and has Hana's brown hair. The midwife says he's as strong and healthy a lad as she has ever seen._

_I'll write you again soon. For now, I'm going to try and get some sleep. We've all been up all night long. I wish I could show off Thorin to you. He's absolutely perfect. My love to you all. Mahal bless you, for he has blessed me._

_-Fili_


	41. Of kings, princes, and promises

Kili walked down the hall with a slight limp in his step. An old wound was giving him troubles. He also had a headache.

It had been a long, emotionally draining day and he wanted nothing more than to get home. Today was Mailis's first birthday, but the dwarves of Erebor remembered this day as the day of the deaths of the Princess and the two Princes. There had been a few moments of silence observed through the whole of Erebor in their memory.

"Adad, wait!"

Kili turned around to see Torsten, wheeling his chair as fast as he could towards him.

"A letter, Adad, from Uncle Fili," Torsten held out a small roll of parchment.

Kili's face broke into a smile. He loved letters from his brother. "Come on in while I read the letter."

Torsten followed his father home.

"Hi, Amad," he smiled at his mother when he went into his childhood home.

The tall elf swooped down, kissed her son's cheek, then she turned to her husband and kissed him. "What brings you here tonight, Torsten?"

"Adad's got a letter from Uncle," Torsten explained.

Kili was breaking the seal.

"Hana's baby was due soon. I hope all is well," Tauriel said, looking to Kili, who was reading the letter. He was grinning.

"Come on, Adad. Read it out loud. Wait. Klin! Keil!" Torsten called for his brothers.

Identical faces popped out from around the corner. "Torsten!" they cried and ran to their eldest brother.

Kili cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him.

"Kili, Tauriel, Torsten, Agli, Iomhar, Keil and Klin, It is with great pride and much joy that I announce the birth of Prince Thorin IV, son of King Fili and Queen Hana. He was born in the early hours of September 5th - strong and healthy. Hana is fine and doing very well. Mailis has yet to meet her brother/uncle. Thorin is only just a few hours old now, but I had to write you with the news. He seems to be a good size and has Hana's brown hair. The midwife says he's as strong and healthy a lad as she has ever seen. I'll write you again soon. For now, I'm going to try and get some sleep. We've all been up all night long. I wish I could show off Thorin to you. He's absolutely perfect. My love to you all. Mahal bless you, for he has blessed me. Fili."

"A new cousin!" the twins whooped.

Tauriel was smiling. "A son for Fili. That's wonderful."

"A nephew," Kili smiled. "My nephew, Thorin, son of Fili. It has an nice ring to it. I'm so happy for him. Fili deserves this good fortune."

"The future king," Torsten said.

Kili looked to his son. Of course the birth of Fili's son would mean big changes to the line of the throne. Young Thorin was pure dwarrow, son of the king in the line of Durin. He had the right to be next in line for the throne. More than anyone else. Even Kili. Kili didn't mind. He had been the acting king for the past year and it was a tough, tiring job that he didn't like. He had no problems with returning the kingdom to its rightful king once Fili returned. Being king meant he didn't get to go outside quite so much. Less time for archery. Less time for hunts. Less time with his lovely wife.

But Torsten, had not been terribly subtle about his desires to be a king.

"I wish we could go see them," Klin said.

"So do I," Keil agreed.

"Yes, me too," Kili said. "We probably won't see them until next summer," he sighed.

"Don't worry, my love, the time will pass quickly," Tauriel patted her sons on the back. "When will you make the announcement, Kili?"

"Tomorrow. What news for us to learn on Mailis's birthday. Wait! The letter said Thorin was born on the fifth. That means the raven who brought the letter flew very quickly to get it here in so short a time. Who was the raven?" Kili turned to his son.

"Vek," Torsten answered.

"I'll go visit him tomorrow and take him an extra treat to show my gratitude."

Tauriel was very observant of her family. She could see Kili's pure happiness at his brother's good fortune. She could also see that Torsten had something on his mind and judging by the way he would glance periodically at his father, she knew he wanted to speak to Kili in private. Kili had a big heart, but he could be dense sometimes to recognize the emotions of others. She would make this easier for Torsten.

"Boys," she turned to the twins. "Why don't you run to the guard quarters, find Iomhar, and tell him the good news."

"Can we? Really?"Keil asked.

"Yes, just behave and stick together."

"We will," they spoke in unison and dashed to the door.

"Would you mind if I went to tell Agli Fili's news? We haven't had a nice visit in a while and I've been looking for an excuse to go see her," Tauriel spoke innocently.

Torsten nodded. "Let her know I'll be home soon."

Tauriel left and Kili sighed.

"She thinks I don't know what she's doing," Kili said, "but, I appreciate it all the same. So, what's on your mind, son?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Torsten chuckled.

"Only to your mother and I."

Torsten smiled, but then he grew serious. "Adad, I want to apologize to you."

"What have your down now?"

"It's not like that," Torsten smiled, thankful to his father for lightening the mood. "You might remember an embarrassing conversation we had a while back, just before my courting ceremony."

"The birds and the bees talk or the one about you being a prince?" Kili teased.

"Adad, really," Torsten blushed. "You know I mean the one about being a prince."

"I remember," Kili said.

"I want to apologize for that outburst. Obviously I wasn't ready to be a king or even a crown prince with that attitude. I didn't understand the burden, the responsibility of what ruling meant. If I had truly understood, I wouldn't have wanted it."

Kili chuckled. "You're young. You had no way to know these things."

"But you were younger than me when you helped Uncle Thorin reclaim Erebor."

"My life was very different," Kili sighed. "I grew up in exile of my homeland, even though I had never known that home. Thorin was my ruler as king and as head of my home. I never knew my father. He died before I could have memories of him. Thorin filled that roll and raised me. Fili and I grew up with the expectation of being the future king and crown prince. But you, with your mixed blood, grew up with the expectation of being a prince, but never a king." Kili sat down and faced his son, eye to eye. "Your mother and I had children, not to torture you by denying you a royal status, but because we loved each other and we wanted a family. I knew, when I fell in love and married your mother, that whatever children we managed to bring into this world would be faced with unique challenges due to your parentage, but we loved each other so much. We were willing to face those challenges for the joy of having children. I'm sorry you can never be a king because I fell in love with an elf, but I wouldn't change things for the world."

"I know. That's why I wanted to apologize. I should never have spoken the way I did. I understand now. I'm sorry to admit that when Fili left for the Shire and you made me crown prince regent, that I was determined to show you how good I could be and how much I deserved this title. I thought that maybe if you saw how great I was, you would change the rules of our people to accommodate me. It was a vain, foolish desire and I am absolutely ashamed of myself now."

"Oh Torsten," Kili smiled his famous grin. "My eldest son. I am so very proud of you. You would be a fine king. The best kings are not those who seek it, but those who have it thrust upon them. Those who are humble enough to admit and learn from their mistakes make the best kings. That's one reason why Fili is such a great king. You are worthy of a kingdom, my son, but I am glad you no longer seek it. Your life will be better because of it."

* * *

"Did you have a nice chat with Amad?" Torsten asked as he joined his wife in their bedroom.

"I was so happy to hear the news. A baby boy. I'll bet he's adorable." Agli was changing into her night gown. Torsten loved to watch his wife. She was so lovely, so kind. She chatted easily as she changed, her face was adorned with her beautiful smile. She looked to him and caught him staring at her. She laughed. "What is it? Did I put my night gown on backwards, or something?"

"No, I just love to watch you because you are so very beautiful." He rolled his chair to her, took her by the wrist and pulled her onto his lap. "I love the way your face lights up when you talk. Your smile. The way your eyes twinkle when you're happy." He caressed her face.

She leaned to him for a kiss. "You are a flatterer. I watch your father with Tauriel. You are just like him."

"What I learned from Adad was to appreciate beauty and you are a beauty to be appreciated," Torsten's hand rubbed at her back.

That earned him another kiss and he happily accepted it. He put his hands around her waist. She squirmed off his lap.

"No, no. Let me finish getting ready for bed," she said with a smile and leaned down to kiss him again.

He smiled and let her go. He pulled off his own shirt and tossed it into the basket that held their soiled clothes. He wheeled to his wardrobe.

Agli sighed and he turned to see if something was wrong. Instead he found her staring at him with a funny grin on her face.

"What? Do I have my night gown on backwards?" he teased.

"You know exactly what's wrong. You know I can't concentrate on anything when your shirt is off and you are using those exceptional arm and chest muscles to wheel your chair around. The way your skin moves over those muscles is just too distracting." She had come up and rubbed her hands along his arms and shoulders.

After several more minutes of kissing, Torsten, finished getting ready for the night and pulled himself up into their bed.

Since his injury, he had worked very hard to be independent and take care of everything by himself. It had taken a few years before he got comfortable enough with the way his body moved or didn't move before he was finally able to care for himself and not need the help of his mother or father.

When he and Agli had married, he was quite nervous about her seeing him as he really was. His legs were small and weak compared to what they had once been. She had watched him without reservation as he would get into and out of his chair each day, the way he bathed, dressed himself, the routines he had to make his life easier. He had been embarrassed and afraid that after seeing him, truly seeing him, she would go right back to his Uncle and demand the marriage be reversed.

But she didn't. She had watched his routines with interest and learned how to fit herself into those routines. She learned ways she could help him or make things easier without making him feel incapable. He didn't need her help and at first he had resented it and resisted it, but he quickly learned she didn't help him out of pity, but out of a genuine love for her husband.

She had to explain to him in the first month of their marriage, that in a marriage, spouses did things for each other to make their lives better, easier and happier. It wasn't that she was trying to coddle him, she only wanted to be a good wife and show him how much she loved him. His condition just added a little uniqueness to their situation with the ways she could show him her desire to be a helpful, loving wife.

After that talk, he had been more observant of his father and his mother, of Fili and Hana, and other married couples he knew. He watched them and saw what Agli said was true. His mother would do little things for his father just to make him happy. One day they had been over at his Uncle's home and he watched Hana as she had stood up and gotten his uncle a glass of wine. Not because he was incapable of getting it himself and certainly not because she served him. It was a gesture of love from a wife to her husband.

Now, Torsten understood and appreciated his wife's help. He would get himself into bed, and Agli would adjust his legs, making them comfortable in whatever position he wanted to sleep in. She would rub creams into his skin and check to make sure he didn't have any skin wounds from the constant sitting. He couldn't feel it, but he knew it was good for his legs to be moved and massaged to keep them healthy. He loved her attentions and she loved giving him her attention. And of course, his legs weren't the only recipients of her attentions.

"Are you happy for your uncle?" she asked after they had settled down into their bed, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, of course."

"But you'll never have the throne of Erebor now."

Torsten sighed. She knew of his frustrations of his mixed-blood never allowing him to take his place as a king among dwarves. He was embarrassed now to think of the number of times he had complained about this to her.

"Erebor was never mine to rule," he said, "but, I've come to realize over the last year, that I'm alright with never being a king. It's a lot of hard work and the responsibility is so great. Every decision affects the lives of thousands. A choice that seems simple, like opening up a new line to mine, isn't so simple. It's not just about the ore. It's about safety to the mountain. Safety to the dwarves who work the mine. Promises to the miners families that they will be as safe as possible when they work. Then, there is providing for everyone. Do we have enough food for the winter? Not just for me and my family, but every dwarrow in the mountain. Who gets sent to fight our enemies when Erebor is threatened? Every dwarf who fights has a family who want to see them safely home. Can I make that decision to send them out to fight? "

Agli wiped at the tears that had fallen from her eyes. She buried herself deeper into her husband's embrace.

"No," he continued. "I've learned that being a king is nothing to lust after. Except for my Uncle Thorin. He wanted to be king, but it was for a different reason. He wanted to give his people back their home and he was the only one with the power and right to do that. I'm sorry for the hours you have had to listen to me rant about this subject. My views have changed. I no longer want to rule."

"I'm proud of you. And do you know what?" Agli asked.

"What?"

"That if you ever became a king, I know you would be a good king. It is within you to be a good king and now that you've accepted some humble pie," Torsten poked her in the ribs, "you would be a better king."

"I think for now, I'll stick with being a prince. It's hard enough work." Torsten pressed his face into his wife's hair and felt its softness on his cheeks. How had he gotten so lucky to have married someone so perfect as Agli. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was kind, she was attentive, helpful, funny... his list of her many perfections could go on and on. She loved him for who he was, despite his faults, and he would be forever thankful to Mahal for sending him his dearest Agli.


	42. Time with Hobbits

"Fili, they're here!" Hana called.

"Coming," Fili called back. He was busy re-tying Thorin's sleeping gown at his feet. They used to leave his sleeping gowns untied, but he was such a busy baby, that he would maneuver his clothes until they were up under his armpits, leaving his tummy and legs exposed.

Fili pulled the blankets around his son and wrapped him tight, but it didn't matter much that he did this, Thorin would kick he way out of his blankets soon enough. Fili went out into his sitting room and found it crowded with hobbits.

"King Fili," Sam said. They all bowed.

"None of that here," Fili laughed. No one had bowed to him in a year's time. "We're in the Shire and everyone thinks of me as a simple blacksmith." He embraced Sam like an old friend. He kissed Rosie's cheek and look at the small hobbit babe in her arms. "So this is Ruby?"

"Yes, it is," Rosie beamed.

"She's beautiful. May I?" Hana asked.

Rosie passed baby Ruby to Hana and then she took Thorin from Fili's arms. Everyone cooed over the two infants. Fili looked around for his favorite hobbit lass and spotted Primrose hiding behind the skirts of her eldest sister, Elanor. She looked at him nervously.

Fili knelt down. "Hello, Primrose."

She waved.

"Do you remember me?" he asked. It had been over a year since they had seen each other. She nodded. "You've grown so much. You're as pretty as your Mama."

Primrose giggled. Her attention was drawn to Mailis, who crawled across the floor to her Papa. Fili picked her up.

"Do you remember holding the baby princess? This is her. Mailis has grown, too," Fili said.

Primrose came out from behind her sister. Fili held his hand out to her. She put her little hand in his. "King Beard?"

"That's right," he smiled.

"Mama said you King Fili," Primrose said.

"Fili's my name. You can call me Fili, if you like."

"I like baby princess." She touched Mailis's hands before she looked at Fili. "I lost a tooth." She smiled broadly at Fili.

"I see that."

"I can dance. Do you want to see me dance?" Primrose asked.

"Yes, I do." Fili watched as Primrose began to twirl about, which was difficult with the number of people in the small smial. She bumped into Elanor once and just about fell over, but Fili caught her before she could tumble.

"That was a lovely dance. Later, when I play my fiddle outside, will you dance again?" Fili grinned.

Primrose nodded enthusiastically. "Do you have any biscuits?"

Fili laughed. "Of course I do. Come to the kitchen with me and we'll get them out."

Fili took Mailis and Primrose to the kitchen, where he handed her a cookie from the tray Hana had sitting out. Balancing Mailis, Fili brought the tray of goodies out to share with everyone.

They all found places to sit, in chairs and on the floor. Rosie filled them in with news on their companions. Pippin, Diamond and Faramir would call on them tomorrow, but they were all doing well. Merry and Estella had already gone back home in Buckland as Estella was expecting their first baby and the journey had been tiring for her. Hana was thrilled for them.

Sam filled them in on how the planting was going, which was very well, according to him. He expected that they would be able to raise all the grain that Erebor needed that year. Fili was very happy to hear this and he promised to greatly reward the Hobbits for their almost two years of service to Erebor.

Sam explained Kili had already done so, and more than they needed. Still, Fili was determined to show them his thanks, somehow. Sam brought Fili and long letter from his brother. It was written before Thorin's birth, but Fili treasured every word of the letter. More than anything, he missed his brother.

It was mid October now. There was no way he could make the trip back to Erebor this year. They would have to wait another six months before they could leave. By the time they would make it home, it would be late summer. Perhaps they could celebrate Thorin's first birthday in Erebor. Fili looked at his month old son and sighed. Another ten months before he would be home.

Well, the past year had gone quickly. Maybe the next year would too.

* * *

_Kili,_

_I don't know when you will get this. The winter weather here is terrible. I'll be instructing the raven, who is taking you this letter, to go slowly and safely. I hope Erebor is well this winter. How is the family? I miss you all. I can't believe Klin and Keil just turned twenty eight. Where does the time go? Weren't they just newborn dwarflings last year?_

_We are well enough. With such heavy snow, business at the forge is slow. I only go there a few days a week now. I'm not complaining about that, though. It means more time at home with my family. Our smial remains warm and cozy, although to preserve wood, we only keep a fire lit in the kitchen for cooking and in the largest bedroom, which is where we are all sleeping to conserve the heat._

_Mailis is learning to walk. She has taken a few steps. She grows quickly and looks so much like Milly, that I can't help but smile. She has started to call me Papa and Hana, Mama. I keep wondering how I will tell her, when she is older, about her Amad and Adad. I want her to know them, but how do I tell her? I guess I'll do like I did for Milly with her two mothers._

_Thorin is an amazing baby. He is so unlike Milly, Hrafn or Mailis. He is always moving and loud. He can bellow out a cry that would make his namesake proud. He is a terrible sleeper, preferring to spend his nights awake and crying. For a while, Hana was worried it was her milk that upset his stomach, but after trying goats milk, cow's milk, and wet nurses, we've decided it has nothing to do with his feeding and it's just his personality. He's a strong person trapped in a tiny, helpless body. _

_When he is not crying, Thorin is a handsome babe. He has Hana's brown hair and my blue eyes. He has a wonderful smile. Mailis can be, surprisingly, a big help with Thorin when he is crying. She can make him stop by making silly faces at him. _

_I have already begun making preparations for the journey home. I can't wait. We'll leave as soon as spring arrives. I am eager to get home and as much as Hana loves the Shire, she misses Erebor, too. I'll write you again as soon as the weather gets a bit better. Say hello to everyone for me._

_-Fili_

* * *

**Happy Independence Day, for those who celebrate it! Regardless if you do or not, have a wonderful day! Thank you all for all the comments on the story. They make me so HAPPY! I was glad many of you liked the last chapter with Kili, Torsten and Agli. When I first started this story, I meant to have the story follow many lines - Kili's Torsten's, Hrafn's Milly's as well as Fili's. But that turned out to be more of an epic undertaking that I expected. So, it has continued to be more Fili-centric, with the rest of the family thrown in here and there. **

**The story will be coming to a close soon, so if there are any loose ends you'd like to see tied up, any characters you want to see developed a bit more, I am happy to do so. Just let me know. -Idrylla**


	43. Last Night in the Shire

"Last night in Katûb," Fili curled up behind Hana.

"It's hard to believe we've been in the Shire almost a year and a half." Hana pushed her body back so it was closer to Fili's. "It's been a good year."

"Aye, it has."

It wasn't long after they fell asleep that Thorin woke up for the first time that night. They had moved the children back into the other bedroom now that the weather was warmer.

Hana groaned. "You'd think he'd be sleeping through the nights now like other babies his age, but no." She climbed out of bed to feed Thorin. Fili went back to sleep, waking when Hana got back into bed and scooted up next to Fili.

It didn't take long before Thorin was crying again. Fili kissed his wife's temple. "I'll take care of him. You sleep."

He got out of bed and pulled his robe around his body. Thorin lay in his cot, his blankets askew and his legs kicking. Small tears trickled down his face. Fili straightened the blankets and tried to wrap the fussy baby, but Thorin would not cooperate. So, Fili just scooped him up, blankets and all, and went to the sitting room.

"What is it, little gem?" Fili whispered. "You just ate." Fili changed his wet rags and then found a clean milk bladder in the kitchen. He popped the nipple off and pushed it into Thorin's mouth. This quieted the child for a few moments before he spit it out and continued to cry. One of Thorin's legs kicked out over and over. Fili sat down in his chair and began to rub at Thorin's leg. Almost immediately, Thorin's cried quieted down. For several minutes Fili continued to massage at Thorin's leg. He heard a quiet noise and looked up to see Mailis standing in the doorway, holding her favorite dolly and blanket.

"Sweetheart," Fili called quietly to her. He waved her to him and Mailis toddled to his side. She climbed into his lap and Fili shifted Thorin so Mailis could sit with them. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

Mailis nodded and laid her head into his chest. Fili rubbed her back soothingly with one hand while continuing to massage Thorin's leg with the other hand.

"Mama?" Mailis asked.

"No. Mama's sleeping. Let's let her rest." Fili hummed the old Misty Mountain song in his deep voice. Mailis snuggled close to him and relaxed. She was soon sleeping once again. Thorin relaxed enough that Fili was able to give him the milk bladder nipple. Soon, Thorin was asleep, too. With some difficulty, Fili pulled Mailis's blanket up around her and Thorin's blanket around him. Then he rested his head on the back of his chair, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he next woke, the early dawn light was just starting to come through the windows. He heard his wife quietly laughing.

"My poor Fili, have you been there all night?" Hana asked.

Fili tried to nod his head, but found he had a terrible crick in his neck. Hana came to him and kissed his forehead. "Are you alright for a bit longer? I'll fix breakfast and then take Thorin from you."

"Will you rub my neck later?" he asked.

"Of course." Hana went to the kitchen and Fili could hear the sounds of pots and pans and soon he could smell the cooking food. His mind wandered over all they needed to do today. It would be noon or so before they would be out the door. They had to finish packing and loading their things into their wagon. They would take the keys to the house and the forge back to the Mayor and then they could go.

They had said their good-byes to their friends the day before. In order to use up the rest of the food they could not take with them, they had hosted their own farewell party. In the year they had lived in the Shire, Hana had made many friends. Their good-byes were emotional. Fili didn't think he had made many friends, but when it came time to say good bye, he realized he had more than he thought. Tom Boffins and Sam Gamgee had been the two hobbits he had grown closest too. And of course, the person he had the hardest time saying good-bye to was little Primrose. He hoped one day, he would be able to see her again.

Fili wanted to leave as soon as possible today. He really didn't want to say good-bye again to anyone.

Today, the journey would be short. They would travel to Buckland to stay with Merry and Estella. Their baby had been born just a few weeks ago and Hana was eager to see them before leaving for Erebor.

Fili guessed he fell asleep again because the next thing he knew, Hana was lifting Thorin from his arms.

"He had a leg ache," Fili mumbled.

Hana kissed her son's head. "Poor thing. He's growing."

Fili tried to sit up, waking Mailis in the process. "Oh my neck," Fili chuckled. Hana laid Thorin on a thick fur on the floor and placed Mailis next to Thorin. Mailis made funny faces at the baby, eliciting laughs from him.

"Hey, Torin," Mailis said. She made another funny face. Thorin laughed at his sister.

Hana rubbed at Fili's neck, easily finding the aching spot in the muscles.

"Thank you," he said after a while.

They ate their breakfast and Hana dressed the children. Fili packed the rest of the belongings they were taking. He looked around the house. They had lived here for nine months and it had been a good home for their little family. He had closed up the forge a week ago. Many hobbits had expressed to Fili how much they would miss having his fine workmanship in the forge.

They took the keys to the Mayor and thanked him for allowing them to stay in the Shire. Once that was done, they were on their way. Hana wept a few tears and Fili was surprised by the sad emotions he felt about their leaving. He always knew he would return to Erebor, but as he pulled away from Hobbiton, he knew he would most likely never come back here. Now he understood what it must have been like for Bilbo to run out of his door and leave The Shire behind.

Sam met them on the road and traveled with Fili and his family to Buckland. Merry and Estella greeted them and welcomed them into their home. Hana and Estella exchanged babies and Hana complimented the Brandybuck's on their beautiful daughter. Pippin, Diamond and Faramir came for supper and the night was filled with food, laughter, stories, and small children.

Fili would miss them all, but seeing his brother again drove him to say quick farewells. It would be a many long months on the road and it would be difficult with a seven month old and a one and a half year old, but Erebor was calling Fili home.


	44. The Road Home

Kili re-read through the stack of letters that Fili had sent over the past two years. It had only been two years, but it had felt like two hundred. Fili would be back in Erebor tomorrow, but today, Kili and Tauriel would ride out to meet them. It had been two very difficult years for Kili. Not only did he miss his brother, but he realized he was never cut out to be king. How had Fili done it for all those years? He kind of felt bad, dumping it all back on Fili, but he was ready to be done with the responsibility. He would go back to being crown prince and he was just fine with that.

"Kili?" his wife's quiet voice spoke. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Kili said, tucking away the letters.

"Excited to see Fili?"

Kili nodded. "How soon can we go, now that you're up?"

"It's awfully early. Don't you want to try and get some more sleep?" she asked.

"I'm too excited to sleep."

Tauriel leaned over him. "Well, it's too early to head out just yet, so how about we occupy our time with some fun before we leave?" She kissed the tips of his ear.

Kili gave a little growl and threw his arms around her waist. "I think that's a fine idea, my love."

* * *

Fili was driving the wagon. They were almost home now. There had been a few troubles on the road. Most of the trouble had come in the form of bad spring weather. For travelling purposes, waiting until summer would have been more ideal, but Fili could not wait. One other problem with spring travel was the number of animals with young ones looking for food. Most animals left the travelers alone or at the worst, stole their food from their packs during the night.

Fili really hadn't wanted to travel in the company of others, but to travel so far alone wasn't safe. He was a skilled warrior, to be sure, but he was one. There was safety in numbers. For most of their journey, they travelled with a small caravan of men and dwarves who were, as a trade, entertainers. They had been a jovial bunch to be around, although Fili never completely trusted them.

However, while travelling with the group of entertainers, they had encountered three wargs, a male, his female and a pup. Fili, one of the other dwarves and two of the men had been able to take them down fairly quickly. There had been a few stray orc patrols of four to six orcs. Fili was raging mad with the memories of Hrafn when the orcs had come along and if he had been allowed, he would have taken everyone of them down himself.

When they reached the Mirkwood borders, the caravan of entertainers turned south and Fili's party was met with two elves, who would guide and protect them in the forest. There were still a few weeks of travel ahead, but Fili knew once they got through Mirkwood, he would be able to see Erebor from afar and that gave his travel-weary heart fortitude.

They only encountered one threat during their journey with the elves, a bear in the forest killed one of their ponies, but better a pony than the life of his family.

Now Erebor was in sight. Fili's heart clenched in joy and homesickness when he saw the lonely mountain. It loomed tall and proud over the horizon and each day it grew bigger as they got closer. The elven guards would stay with him until the guards from Erebor arrived.

If all went well, they would reach the gates of Erebor tomorrow afternoon. Fili wanted an early start and so they were off just after the sun rose. A raven found him. Prince Kili and Princess Tauriel were on their way out to meet them. Fili was bouncing in his seat in the wagon. Hana kept laughing at him. Finally at mid-morning, Fili could see two riders on the road - one tall, one shorter. He knew the Erebor guard were close behind, and he thanked the elves and dismissed them. He would be sure to send Thranduil a nice gift of thanks.

Fili just wanted to snap the reins on the ponies pulling the wagon and ride as fast as he could to meet his brother, but he couldn't do that to the ponies who pulled his precious cargo. Kili, however, did speed up and his pony broke into a run.

"Fili!"

He could hear his brother. They were almost here. Fili stopped the wagon, jumped out and ran. The reunion couldn't have been more wonderful. They embraced and held each other for a very long time.

"Kili, Kili, come see my family," Fili pulled on his brother's arm.

Hana climbed out of the wagon. Kili hugged and kissed her cheek. "Hana! You look very well."

"Thank you," she grinned. "Here, help Mailis out."

Kili reached for the little girl who sat in the wagon. She had brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed like a hobbit. There was no mistaking whose child she was. She looked just like her mother. "Fili, she's beautiful." He lifted his great-niece out of the wagon and held her. She looked at him with great curiosity. "She looks so much like Milly."

"And this," Fili said, holding up a squirming baby, " is my son, Thorin."

Kili turned his attention to the boy. "He's going to look a lot like Uncle, isn't he?"

Fili nodded. Little Thorin's hair was dark, like Hana's, but his eyes were blue, like Fili's. Like Thorin's eyes had been. "He's a feisty one."

"He's perfect," Tauriel smiled. "May I?"

Fili passed his son to Tauriel.

* * *

They rode for a few hours more before making camp mid-afternoon. The brothers sat close together. Mailis was in Kili's lap and Thorin in Fili's arms. They were deep in conversation.

Tauriel and Hana sat near the fire, cooking some food for their dinner. The left their husbands alone so the brothers could talk.

"It's good to see you again, Tauriel," Hana said. "You are looking well."

"Thank you. It's good to see you, too. The Shire agreed with you?" Tauriel asked.

Hana laughed. She was dressed like a hobbit, except for her travelling boots. She knew her skin was tan and her hair a shade lighter than it used to be. "I loved being in The Shire. One spends a great deal of time out-of-doors there, that's for sure. I remembered once, years ago, while I was living in Erebor that I went a full year without seeing the sky and I know I could probably go longer. It's easy to do when everything you need to survive is right there, in the mountain. Every so often, I'd actually have to remind myself to go outside. But the Shire is very different. I loved it, though."

"I could never go so long inside the mountain. Kili has always teased me, but I can't go two days without spending some time outside. Day or night, it doesn't matter, just to be outdoors and in the fresh air with the wind in my face." Tauriel closed her eyes and turned her face into the sun shine that was starting to get lower in the sky.

Hana laughed. "Of course it's different for an elf."

"Also, I spent almost seven centuries living in Thranduil's forest kingdom. When I married Kili, moving into the mountain was the hardest thing I had ever done. As much as Kili teases me, he loves to be outdoors as much as I do, so we go out as often as we can."

Hana looked over to her husband and his brother. They sat flush against each other, happily chatting.

"They are so close," Hana mumbled to herself. She knew Fili had missed Kili terribly during their time away, but to see them together now, she wondered how Fili had gone as long as he had without his best friend.

Tauriel gave Hana an odd look. "Of course they are close."

"You must remember, Tauriel, Fili and I have only been married for just over two years and most of that time has been in the Shire or on the road. I've not seen them together often."

"Oh yes, I had quite forgotten. Yes, there's a bond between those two. Words don't have to be spoken between them for them to understand one another. They watch over each other, protect each other, live for each other. I hope that when the day comes for them to leave Middle Earth, the Valar will be merciful and take them at the same time. One will not live long without the other."

A silence fell between the two women. They continued to prepare the food. The summer evening was warm, but pleasant in the shade of the trees.

"Thorin's adorable," Tauriel was looking at the infant in Fili's arms.

"He's a handful," Hana chuckled, "but he's amazing. And Fili is so wonderful with the children."

"He's always loved children," Tauriel said. "He practically raised Milly on his own for the first two years of her life. When Torsten was born, Fili taught Kili everything he needed to know about being a father."

They watched the brothers and the children, letting the food sizzle in the pan.

Tauriel chuckled. "Did you say you've only been married for two years?"

"It will be three years in just a few month's time," Hana said.

"My, this has been quite the three years for you both."

"When I married Beled," Hana said, "my healer mentor was the closest person I had to family in Erebor. She told me that trials test a marriage and if you can endure those trials and you still love each other when they are over, then your marriage will last forever. Beled and I had one big trial, the death of our son, and we did not handle that one very well. But Fili and I have endured the deaths of his children, two long journeys, a move to a land very different from our own, raised a child who is neither of ours as well had having our own baby. We have endured all of that and I love him more with each day that passes. We will have a good marriage till the end of our days."

"I believe you will," Tauriel said. "I love Fili like a brother. He is the greatest of dwarves with a heart of gold. I am so happy that he has you. You both deserve the greatest of joy."

* * *

Mailis played with the beads that hung from Kili's hair. She took sections of his hair in her fists and started knotting his hair together. One particularly painful tug had Kili rubbing at his scalp.

"Sorry," Fili reached over and untangled the toddler's fingers from Kili's hair. "She thinks she can braid. I can't tell you the amount of time we've spent combing knots out of her and Thorin's hair from her braiding attempts."

Kili chuckled. Fili opened his pack and pulled out a bag of wooden blocks and handed it to Mailis. She pulled out block after block and handed them to Kili.

Thorin reached out a hand to the blocks.

"Mailis? Would you give Thorin a block?" Fili asked.

Mailis took one of the blocks from Kili's hand and held it out for her brother. Thorin grabbed it and shoved it at his mouth.

"It's remarkable," Kili said, "to be here, with you, and see you with these two small children whom I don't know. I haven't seen Mailis since she was three weeks old. I'm happy for you, though. These two are amazing, but then, you've always been good with children."

Fili chuckled. "I learned how to take care of children by spending my life taking care of the toughest child ever."

Kili smacked his brother's arm. "I wasn't that bad. And, just be glad I didn't have a twin, like Klin and Keil."

Fili groaned just thinking about what living with two Kili's might have been like. "This one," he bounced Thorin, "is a handful on his own. He's not as busy as you were. You have always been a bundle of energy, but he is, well, I guess the best word to describe him is intense. When he is happy, he is very happy. When he's upset, the world knows of his displeasure. He cries like it's the end of the world. But, he'll study something for a long time or he'll work at something. One day, he was determined to get to a toy Mailis had left out, just beyond his reach. One of the other children might have cried about not being able to get to the toy, but Thorin, he worked hard. I watched him as he eyed the toy for a while, then he started to move. His legs would start kicking and his arms would get to reaching. He spend a good long time moving his body, until he finally managed to scoot himself within reach of the toy."

"Determined?" Kili asked.

"Very. I think when the time comes for his schooling, he will need exceptional instructors who will be able to handle that intense determination. He'll need someone who can fuel the intensity and teach him control over himself. I believe he will be very much like his namesake."

"Uncle Thorin was the best," Kili spoke quietly and reverently. "Fili, have you considered he could be Durin, reborn and returned to us?" Kili looked at the small baby, who was happily chewing on the block.

"The thought crossed my mind once, but no, I don't believe he is. I can't explain it, but I just don't feel that. I am wondering, though, if he is Uncle Thorin, returned to us. Come back to haunt us and make sure we're taking good care of Erebor."

Kili laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me if he did that."

Young Thorin threw his block across the camp and let out a wail. Kili jumped in surprise. "Good arm," he chuckled.

Fili bounced the baby in his arm. "Just watch out when he starts weapons training."

"I'm so glad your back, Fee. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. It was good for me, to get away. I still miss Milly and Hrafn. Not a day goes by that my heart doesn't ache for them, but it's better now. It doesn't hurt so much anymore. It's odd to be raising Mailis and thinking of her more as my daughter than my granddaughter. I will probably never know what it is like to be a real grandparent. I'll just have to live vicariously through your grandchildren."

"You are welcome too," Kili smiled, giving Mailis a hug in his lap. "Not that there are any grandchildren yet, but I don't think many years will pass before Torsten and Agli announce their first."

"Any chance they'll stay in Erebor after Torsten is released from his duties?" Fili asked.

"I'm not sure," Kili shrugged. "They will certainly return to the Glittering Caves so they can visit her family, but as for living there? I'm not sure."

"I guess I can ask them. If they want to stay in Erebor, I'm sure we can find a good position for Torsten, worthy of his status and talents."

Kili nodded his approval. "I would like it if they stayed."

Fili grinned. He looked at the mountain in the distance. Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. His home. "It's going to be so good to be home. Any chance on delaying my first council meeting a day or two?"

"It's already been done. Your first day back officially is in six days," Kili smiled.

The sun was setting and the mountain changed colors in the twilight. Fili held up his son.

"Look Thorin. Do you see that? That is Erebor. It's our home and the greatest dwarven kingdom in all of Middle Earth. One day you will be its king and you will be a great king."

Tomorrow, Fili sighed happily. Tomorrow he would be home.


	45. Conversation with Thorin

Tauriel kept watch. She was aware of the small company of guards that surrounded their campsite. Out of respect for the family, they kept their distance, but they were also close enough to protect their king and prince if necessary. It really wasn't needed for her to keep watch, but she wanted to, and so she did.

The fire still burned bright and Tauriel quietly circled their small encampment, listening for anything unusual and looking for any movement in the night shadows. It was a very pleasant summer night and the only sounds that could be heard were the night birds, crickets, and three snoring dwarves. Tauriel chuckled.

She looked to the place where her dwarven family slept. Little Mailis and Thorin were nestled in between Fili and Hana. Kili was asleep right next to Fili. During the course of the night, they had drifted closer together. Kili's hand was twisted up in Fili's hair and Fili, ever the protector, even in his sleep, had an arm draped across Kili's chest.

It was rather sweet. Tauriel could easily picture what the brothers must have been like a children. Despite the brother's age, and Fili was even a grandfather, they would never outgrow the bond that tied them together or the need to be near each other. And tonight, they slept as they had as children, holding onto each other, taking comfort and protection from the other, even in sleep.

* * *

"Fili?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we are?"

"No."

The brothers stood, hand in hand in a dark place. It wasn't scary and they didn't feel threatened, just confused. Fili shifted about where he was standing.

"Stone," Fili said.

"What?"

"Stone," he repeated. "We are standing on stone."

"Listen," Kili whispered. "Do you hear it?"

Fili held still and listened. He heard it, or rather, he felt it. A deep, comforting rumble. "We're in Erebor. The stone sings to us."

"Aye," Kili nodded. He felt peace. He realized he should probably be concerned. They had fallen asleep in their campsite and now they were somewhere in Erebor. But he wasn't concerned or afraid. He was with Fili and Erebor was singing to him.

They stood for a moment, listening to the mountain.

"Hello, boys," a deep voice greeted them.

They were not startled. They turned to the voice and there before them was Thorin, their uncle and king. He wore black pants and a blue tunic, cinched around his waist by a broad, black belt. His hard was all black. Not a single strand of silver could be seen. He looked exactly like he did when Fili and Kili were very young, except for his eyes. They were bright and happy, not full of the haunted look he had always had.

"Uncle Thorin!" they shouted and both lunged to him. He held them close, one strong arm wrapped around each boy. Thorin's chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"Are we dead?" Kili asked, suddenly pulling away from his uncle.

Thorin smiled and place his hand on the back of Kili's head. "No son, you're not dead. This is a dream."

"So it's not real then?" Fili asked, saddened at the idea that he was not actually talking to Thorin.

"Of course it's real and when you both wake up you will both have had the same dream." Thorin held them close.

Kili pressed himself into Thorin's side, like he had so often as a child. He missed his big, strong uncle so much. Whether it was a dream or it was real or some crazy mushroom hallucination, Kili was going to enjoy every moment of being with Thorin again.

"We've missed you," Kili said.

"I've missed not getting to talk with you, but I never miss seeing you. I watch over you boys all the time," Thorin said.

"How is it you're here?" Fili asked.

"Mahal has many powers. He has granted me this chance to spend some time with you."

"Why did you never come sooner? There have been times I really could have used your advice," Fili said.

"I didn't need to come sooner," Thorin answered. "You boys have done such a great job. I've been wanting to visit with you for a while now though, and tonight's the first opportunity I've had."

"Why did you have to wait?" Fili asked.

"Because you were too far away, Fili, and I had to wait until you were close enough to Erebor and I wanted to speak to you both together."

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Fili said, "I've been away. I'm afraid that after my children's deaths, I had to leave Erebor for a while. I ran away from my duties. I don't blame you if you're upset with me, but don't be mad at Kili. He's done a great job as king."

"Fili, Fili," Thorin cupped his hands around Fili's face. "Do I look angry with you?"

Fili looked into his uncle's face. Thorin was smiling. "No, Uncle."

"No, indeed. I am so proud of you both. Fili, you are a great king. If I had had two hundred years to rule, I could never be as great as you. You went away for a while and you had good reason to do so. It was the best thing for you to do. Nothing at all to be ashamed about it and when you return and take your place once again as king, you will be better for the break you took. You were wise to listen to your brother's council."

Thorin turned to Kili.

"My boy, Kili," he smiled. "You never cease to amaze me. You have always stood by your brother's side. You have been his councilor and his rock. You have raised an amazing family. You are as brave, strong, and smart as they come. These last two years you have spent as king regent, you did not use the time to gain power or prove anything to anyone. It was done because of your love and concern for your brother. You gave him peace. You, Kili, are a better brother and a better ruler than I ever was."

"No, Uncle," Kili said, but Thorin held up his hand. He was still very much a being to obey and respect, even in a dream.

"I speak only the truth to you, Kili. You two, stick together. Support each other and, well, just do what you've been doing your entire life. There aren't words enough to describe my pride for the both of you. I love you."

The younger dwarves were struck silent by their uncle's words. they did not remember Thorin ever having said those words to them.

"Thorin," Fili spoke after a moment, "we do not deserve such praise."

Thorin chuckled. "Ever humble, Fili, but I speak the truth."

"Uncle? Do you ever see? Well, I mean, I don't know how death works, but I was wondering about Milly and Hrafn," Fili almost whispered.

Thorin smiled. "They are here, in the Halls of Waiting. They are happy and well and they asked me to pass their love to you."

Fili let out a sob. Kili came to his brother's side and threw his arm around his shoulders. "Tell them," Fili managed, "tell them that I miss them and I love them, too."

"I will," Thorin said. "You did a fine job raising them, Fili and you will do well with your granddaughter now, I'm sure. Now, I wanted to talk you about this new boy of yours."

Fili looked up to his uncle. "I hope you don't mind I named him after you. You raised me, Thorin. You were my uncle, well, more like a father, and my king. I wanted to honor you."

"And you have, though I don't deserve such an honor," Thorin's smile was gone. He looked Fili in the eyes, "but I am honored and pleased. Take good care of him. Raise him well. I will watch over him. He will be a fine king and the Dwarves of Erebor will continue to thrive and prosper under his reign."

"Thank you," Fili said.

Thorin looked to Kili. "I have seen a glimpse of your sons' futures. They all have important places and serve the line of Durin with pride."

Kili blinked in surprise. "Really? Only they can never be king."

"There is more to being a son of Durin than ruling Erebor," Thorin said.

Kili only nodded. He knew better than anyone that that was true.

Thorin looked up, and nodded his head, as if he heard something. "Our time together grows short," Thorin said. "It will soon be morning and we will part."

Kili threw himself back into his uncle's strong arms. "No, Uncle Thorin, I don't want to say good bye."

"I know. I don't want to either, but I'm never truly gone, Kili. I'm always watching over you and I'm always here," he laid his hand on Kili's chest, "in your heart."

"Will you ever come to us again?" Fili asked.

"No. I don't think Mahal would grant me this again. Not unless there was some great need," Thorin answered.

"But I've got so many questions. What if something happens and I need your advice?" Fili asked, a slight panic in his voice.

"You don't need my advice. That is why you have each other. I'm sure that between the two of you, you could figure out what I might say about any situation. So, you work out what I might say and then you do whatever you want," he gave them a teasing smile. "I know that whatever problem arises, you always do what is best. That is why Erebor is so great. Its rulers care for it and its people. Just keep doing what you're doing. You have already earned your place in the Halls of the Kings, both of you."

"Uncle, is Amad there?" Kili asked.

"She is and she is so proud of you both. And your father, and Bilbo and all of our company. Mailli, Milly, Hrafn, and Graig are all here. They all send their love and best wishes."

"Bilbo's there? But he's not a dwarf. And what about Sigrid?" Kili asked.

Thorin laughed. His eyes crinkled and his voice rumbled merrily. "Kili, there isn't time enough to explain to you how the afterlife works. Just know that everyone you love waits to see you again. When the time comes for your to join us, and that is a long time from now, I will greet you and lead you to see everyone." Thorin laid a hand on a shoulder of each of his nephews. "Kili, you have four amazing sons, keep raising them right and continue to support your brother. Fili, Milly and Hrafn have trusted you with their daughter. Raise her well because you will have to answer to them. As for Thorin, train him, teach him, love him and he will make you as proud as you have made me. Trust in and support your brother. There is nothing the two of you can't do, especially when you work together."

Kili and Fili nodded their heads. Thorin pulled them both into a hug, holding them tightly. "Do not grieve, my sons, we'll be together again soon." He pulled away from them and put their hands back together so the brothers were once again holding each other's hands. "Bye, boys. I love you."

"Bye, Uncle Thorin," Fili and Kili cried out. Thorin back away and was gone.

* * *

They woke up together, each had fat tears rolling down their cheeks. They still held hands. They sat up and hugged, leaning into each other, sharing in their joy at seeing their uncle again and grieving for their loss at having had to say good bye. Thorin had come to them, spoken his pride and love for them. Neither would forget Thorin's words to the end of their days. They would work hard the rest of their lives to rule Erebor properly and raise their children right. They would make Thorin proud.

* * *

**Thanks again to all of you for your comments and suggestions. There are a few chapter remaining and this story will be done. Have a fantastic day!**


	46. Extended Family

Fili bounced his tiny son in his arms. Vijl was hungry and it had been several hours since he ate last, but Fili would not interrupt Hana again. Not when the end was so close. And they were getting to the end, Fili could tell.

Three times during Agli's long labor Hana had come out to nurse her three month old, but now, Vijl would just have to wait until his cousin was born. Mailis and Thorin were asleep, snuggled together on the couch in Torsten's sitting room. Iomhar sat, nervously fletching arrows. The twins had finally fallen into a light dozing sleep after pacing the room as nervously as their father. Kili looked frazzled. As soon as this was over, Fili knew Kili would go to the archery range to work out all his energy and nervousness.

For now, they could only wait. They couldn't hear much on the other side of the heavy wooden door, but once in a while they could hear Agli's painful cries. Fili paced the room, gently bouncing Vijl and letting him suck on his finger.

After Fili had returned to Erebor, he presented Torsten an opportunity to stay in Erebor. Fili offered him the position of chief engineer and Torsten had agreed. He and Agli had been living in Erebor ever since, but Fili had been talking to his cousin Gimli recently. Gimli was thinking of leaving the Glittering Caves soon and was wondering if Torsten might agree to leaving Erebor to become Lord of the Glittering Caves. Fili and Kili had given Gimli their consent, but asked they not talk to Torsten about it until the baby was born. Fili couldn't help but wonder how long Torsten and Agli would stay, once the title was offered to him. He would hate to see them leave, but Torsten was the best choice for taking the Lordship of the Glittering Caves.

"It's quiet," Kili said.

It was quiet. Fili stopped his pacing and held still. He strained his ears, but all he could hear were the quiet muffled voices of people on the other side of the door. Kili went to the door and leaned against it, his ear pressed flat to the wood.

"I can hear it, Fee!" he whispered excitedly.

"Hear what?"

"My grandchild," Kili was grinning.

Fili slapped his brother on the back. "Congratulations."

A few minutes later, the door opened and Torsten wheeled his way out In his lap was a baby wrapped in a blanket. He stopped and held the baby in his arms.

"Adad, Uncle, your majesties, allow me to present to you, my son, Prince Dursten."

"Well done, boy," Kili said, putting a hand on Torsten's shoulder. "I'm so happy for you."

Iomhar poked Keil in the arm, who jerked awake, waking his twin in the process. They ran to their eldest brother and looked at their nephew.

"What is it?" Klin asked.

"It's a baby, dimwit," Iomhar teased.

Klin kicked at Iomhar's leg. "I know that, but it is a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy. His name is Dursten," Torsten answered.

"Oh," Klin cooed. "May I touch his hand?"

Torsten nodded and the twins each took one of the newborn's hand in theirs.

"I'm Uncle Klin."

"And I'm Uncle Keil."

"And we are going to teach you the best stuff."

Torsten laughed. He held his son up to Kili. Kili took the infant and held him close to his chest. "He's perfect, Tor. Looks a lot like you did when you were born." Kili ran his hand over the dark, thick, velvety hair on Dursten's head. "How's Agli?"

"Exhausted, but she came through with flying colors. Hana said everything went perfectly," Torsten answered, with no small amount of relief in his voice.

Tauriel came out a few minutes later. "Well," she said with a grin, "what do you think of my grandson?"

"He's amazing," Fili said.

"I know," Tauriel was stroking Dursten's head now. "Hana said she'll be out soon," she told Fili.

"Good, thank you."

Dursten let out a cry, which started Vijl, making him cry, which woke up Mailis and Thorin.

"Baby?" Mailis asked.

"Yes," Torsten took his son back. "Come and see your cousin, Dursten."

The children ran over. Mailis, who was now five, looked over the baby. "He's little, like Vijl. I like him."

"Baby Dursten?" four year old Thorin looked to his oldest cousin. Torsten nodded. "We can play together."

"Not quite yet," Torsten smiled and ruffled Thorin's dark hair.

Hana came out, carrying a bag to be taken to the laundry.

"How is she?" Kili asked.

Hana smiled. "She's very well, but tired. She needs to rest now."

Tauriel took the bag from Hana. "I'll take this to the laundry. You go home, take care of your son and get some sleep," she told Hana. "You're a new mother yourself and I know Vijl isn't sleeping through the nights yet. Don't worry about anything here." She turned to her son. "I'll stay here, tonight, if you wish."

"Thank you," Torsten said. "I was worried about being on our own tonight."

Tauriel kissed her son's head. "It's my joy to stay and help."

Hana and Fili congratulated the family once more and left for their home with their three little ones in tow.

Iomhar took the twins and Tauriel took the laundry, promising to return very soon. Kili and Torsten checked on Agli and made sure she was comfortable, then they encouraged her to sleep.

After she fell asleep, the three generations of fathers and sons sat together in the sitting room, Torsten hold his son in his arms and looked over him. Kili watched them, remembering the night he had hel Torsten for the first time. All children were precious, but there was something very special about that first child that turns you into a parent.

"Adad? How do I do it? How do I take this perfect child and raise him?"

"I don't know how it is done. You just do it," Kili answered. "You'll figure it out."

"What if I mess up?"

"Of course you'll make mistakes, but you won't mess up. You'll raise him with Agli. Your mother and I are always here to help, as are Fili and Hana. I have a feeling you will do a great job. You'll be an excellent father."

"Thank you, Adad, for everything."

* * *

**NAMES NOTES:**

**I'm an onomast, a studier of names. I love names! I think that is one reason I love to write: I get to name many characters! Today's names are brought to you by Google Translator.**

**Fili's son Vijl: 'file': 'vilj' is Dutch for 'file', Fili's name is Frisian or Old High German for 'file' (according to the Tolkien Gateway website)**

**Dursten: 'rough stone': 'dur' is Romanian for 'rough' and 'sten' is Norwegian for 'stone', yeah, I'm mixing languages.**

* * *

**Thanks again for the great comments. I try and reply to many of them, but there are a few guest comments that I can't PM, so, thank you Elise and Aranel and others who are listed only as 'Guest' for all your kind reviews! Yes, Aranel, I loved your suggestion and used it. Thanks for the great ideas.**


	47. Fili's 250th birthday

If the children of Durin could manage to survive to old age, they could live a long, long time. But no child of Durin had lived so long in many generations. War usually claimed them long before their life should have ended. The last direct ancestor who had reached his 250th birthday had been Fili's 4th great-grandfather, King Oin. Of course, cousin Gloin had lived to be 253 and Fili had heard of one cousin who had managed to live to be 340!

Fili had no idea how many more birthdays he would get to see, but he hoped to have another fifty good years ahead of him. His hair was still golden, although it had some snow white streaks mixed in with the blond now. He could still wield his twin swords with deadly precision. His mind was as sharp as ever and he couldn't remember being this happy in his long life.

The consequence of having children so late in life as he and Hana had, meant that his advanced age, his children were not yet adults. Well, Mailis was. She had reached her majority on her last birthday. Thorin would be of age in just a few months time and Vijl was only a few years behind his brother. Fili was determined to see them reach adulthood and many years beyond.

Tonight, he was in his favorite place, in his home, surrounded by his family. Hana and Tauriel had an enormous cake brought in. Torsten and Agli, King and Queen of the Glittering Caves, had come to Erebor just for Fili's birthday. With them were their two almost grown sons, Dursten and Tarsten. Under Torsten's reign, the Glittering Caves had become very prosperous. They had strong ties to Gondor and Rohan and were a powerful ally to Erebor. The Glittering Caves was a very rich community and served as a stronghold for dwarves in that part of Middle Earth.

Iomhar was there with his new wife. No one was surprised when he announced he had fallen in love with an elf. Tauriel had known Ireth long ago when she had lived in the Greenwood. Ireth was very young, only in her second century when Tauriel had left to go to Erebor to marry Kili. Iomhar had met her during a diplomatic visit. Naturally, after a day of meeting with the elven guard about security measures and tactics, Iomhar had gone to the archery range to relax. There he met Ireth, an archer in Thranduil's guard and a great beauty among the local elves. It was, as Kili loved to tease them, love at first sight. Iomhar and Ireth had been married for just over a year now. Iomhar was a head shorter than his wife, but her red hair was the exact shade of his, a dark auburn and so they made a handsome pair. She had come to live in Erebor, as Iomhar was Head Captain of all Weapons Training as well as First Archer in the elite archer's guild and king's guard. Ireth was also a part of the archer's guild and provided Tauriel with much missed elvish company. The couple were very happy together and seeing them reminded Fili what it was like to be young and in love.

Klin and Keil had made it back to Erebor in time for Fili's birthday. They were travelling ambassadors for Erebor. They had crossed all of Middle Earth, several times. In their youth, they had been very good in their studies and had developed their father's charm. Klin had excelled in law and diplomacy, where Keil had learned trade and banking. They both had learned to wield a long sword, like Kili and while they claimed not to care for archery, they were excellent shots and always carried a bow and quiver of arrows each when they traveled. Together, they were an unstoppable force. Their knowledge and wit had made them perfect diplomats and they had strengthened ties with all of Erebor's allies across all the land.

Mailis, not to be content with just being a princess, had insisted on advance sword training as well as her scholarly studies. She had also learned stone carving and had personally added a great amount of her work to Erebor's walls. Her masterpiece was a full wall scene in her bedroom, which had been her mother's bedroom. Carved into the wall was a scene that depicted the night of her birth. One side had a picture of her dying mother, smiling and holding baby Mailis in her arms. Surrounding them was Fili, Hana, Tauriel and Arwen. The center of the wall was Kili and his guards on their ponies. Flying over their heads was a raven. They were riding to the other side of the wall, where Uncle Hrafn stood on a hill, swords in hands and a pile of dead orcs at his feet. Her father, Graig, was in the middle of a great swing of his axe. An orc was forever carved in the oncoming path of Graig's axe.

It had taken her years to carve, but it turned out beautifully. Fili cried every time he saw it, but he loved it. His children, forever engraved in stone at their own last great battles. Mailis had asked for permission to do a full wall scene of the reclamation of Erebor as well as the Battle of the Five Armies that followed. Of course Fili had given his permission and now Mailis was in search of the perfect wall. With Torsten visiting, she was hoping he would inspect several potential walls. He had the knack to feel and understand stone. He would be able to tell her if the stone was of good quality to handle the strain of being chiseled and carved.

Since coming of age, last year, Mailis had received several marriage proposals. They all would have been politically advantageous marriages, but Fili would have none of that for his granddaughter. She had told him that one day she wanted to marry and have a family, but not yet. Fili didn't even want her to try and have a family. He feared childbirth would claim her life as it had her mother and grandmother, but he could also see in Mailis a strength that neither his wife or his daughter had had. Perhaps she would survive, but Fili didn't think it was worth the risk. For now, though, it was not a concern. Mailis was too busy being a princess, a sword fighter and a stone carver to do anything else.

Hana sliced the cake and gave a plate to Thorin, who brought it to Fili.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Fili took the plate.

Thorin sat down next to Fili on one side and Vijl came up and sat down on his other side.

"What do you think, Papa? Two hundred and fifty years old?" Thorin asked.

Fili chuckled. "It sounds very old."

"And yet, you don't look a day over two hundred. You look exactly the same as you did when we were tiny dwarflings," Vijl smiled a huge grin at his father.

Fili poked his son in the ribs.

Thorin, the future king of Erebor, would be titled Crown Prince of Erebor on his next birthday. He had been acting the role for a number of years now, but on his coming-of-age ceremony, he would be given the title officially, relieving Kili of the position he had held for so long.

Thorin had been very concerned about taking his uncle's title away from him, but Kili had insisted it was alright. Kili said it was more important that Thorin take the title and learn the duties so he would be better prepared to become king when that time came. Kili would still be a prince of Erebor, and the king's counselor. Thorin would become second in charge of Erebor, under the tutelage of his father until the time came for him to be crowned king.

Thorin's strong will and determination had served him well in life. He had devoted his time to his studies and training, but Fili had always made sure Thorin had a childhood outside of being the future king. They often took camping trips and would find time to spar in the training arena. Thorin had favored the axe when the time had come to pick a first weapon. It gave Fili a new challenge in the arena. He was used to Kili's sword and Hrafn had used twins swords, like himself, but the axe a whole other way of fighting. Hana had patched them up on a number of occasions when they had returned home, laughing and cover in many cuts and bruises.

The only way Thorin really deviated from his namesake, Thorin Oakenshield, was he had no talent for smithing work. Fili and many blacksmith masters had tried to train Thorin in the forge, but it was no use, Thorin was not a blacksmith. Quite by accident, he discovered he enjoyed wood carving. It had reminded Fili of his old friends Bifur and Bofur, master wood carvers. But, Thorin never had much time to devote to learning the craft, so it was simply a hobby he enjoyed on winter evenings when there wasn't much else to do.

Prince Vijl, was to Thorin as Kili was to Fili, close brother, closest counselor, and best friend.

Vijl looked a great deal like Fili. He was the same height, had the same shade of hair and even his voice was similar. The biggest difference in him and his father, was the eyes. He had gotten Hana's emerald green eyes. He had a lighter-hearted personality than Thorin or Fili had and he balanced Thorin's intensity nicely. Already the lasses were enamored with him.

He was talented at metal working and could smith metal very well, but he didn't often work the craft. It wasn't so necessary for the princes to learn craft anymore, since their entire lives would be devoted to running and ruling Erebor, but Fili had insisted his sons at least become familiar with smithing. Vijl had also been very talented with weapons and found he could fight with just about anything.

Fili was bursting with pride at his family as he looked around at them. His own dear Hana was still as lovely as she had been the day he met her. She was a master healer and spent her days training new young healers. She was a highly respected midwife and had attended most of the births of Erebor's dwarflings for the past sixty years. He watched his sweet Hana as she sat with Tauriel, Agli and Ireth, chatting happily.

Kili and Tauriel were as they had always been, happily in love. Their love should never have worked, a dwarf and an elf, but it did work and their loved had endured nearly two centuries. Their children were all grown now and they loved their grandchildren, when they got to see them. Tauriel didn't look like she had aged a day since she first saved them from the Mirkwood spiders, just before she threw them into Thranduil's cells. Fili often wondered what Tauriel would do after Kili had passed from this life. He would never ask, though. That bit of very personal information was Kili's and Tuariel's, and Fili would remain in the dark about it unless they volunteered the information. So far, the subject had never come up between the brothers and Fili respected their silence.

Two hundred and fifty. Mahal had blessed Fili greatly. He hoped that Uncle Thorin was watching him, happy with him and having an ale in his behalf. It would be sooner rather than later that Fili would see his uncle again. As much as he wanted to live and see his children grow, he also looked forward to the day he could be with Thorin and his mother again.

* * *

**According to Tolkien, Dwalin lived to be 340!**

**One more chapter to go...**


	48. Mahal's Final Blessing

Tauriel went into the bedroom, carrying a tray with bowls of soup. Fili and Kili lay on the bed next to each other. They both appeared to be sleeping, but she knew her husband well and knew he was not asleep, just resting. He heard her set the tray down next to the bed and his brown eyes opened.

"Sorry," she said, "didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't," Kili's voice cracked a little when he spoke. His white hair was pulled back away from his face and his face was full of wrinkles, especially when he smiled, but Tauriel still found him to be the most handsome being she had ever known. Kili was struggling to sit up, so she swooped down and helped him into a sitting position. She adjusted the pillows behind his back.

"Would you like some lunch?" she asked.

Kili nodded. She handed him the bowl. His hands shook with age. She sat down on the bed next to him and put her hands around his, steadying them enough for him to use the spoon. There was still a lot of shaking on his part and a lot more soup ended up on Kili than in Kili. He huffed in frustration. Careful of his dignity, she took the spoon from him and helped him to lift the bowl to his lips. He drank the soup instead.

"Thanks," he mumbled after he was done.

She kissed his cheek and put the bowl back onto the tray.

"How is he?" she asked, looking to Fili.

"As well as he can be, I guess," Kili answered. "He was awake a little while ago and we talked. He was wondering what all the children were doing."

Tauriel smiled fondly at her husband's brother. Her brother. She had been a part of the family for over two hundred years. After Hana's death a decade previous, Fili had moved in with Tauriel and Kili, taking Torsten's old room.

Thorin had been crowned king twenty three years ago, on his one hundredth birthday and it took Fili a full year to come to terms with not being in charge. More than once, Kili had calmed his brother from a panic attack about sleeping in too long and missing a meeting. Fili had wandered around Erebor quite lost for the first few months until Thorin gave him an assignment, which Fili took with gusto. He had been assigned to the armory, checking out the weapons store, re-cataloging and pulling out all weapons that still existed that had been forged by Thorin Oakenshield. These were put into a separate storage room and the finest of Thorin's work had been put on display in the main hall.

It was in the last five years Fili's health had taken a turn for the worse. Kili's had too. They had spent most of the last twenty years in each other's daily company. It was only fitting, Tauriel knew, that Kili's life was attached so closely to Fili's.

"Tauriel," Kili whispered. "I don't think it will be much longer for Fili and I just don't know if I can bear the separation."

"I know, my darling," Tauriel stroked Kili's white bearded cheek. Over their lifetime together, they had talked about this eventuality. They had never really come up with any plan. What could they plan? What could be done? Nothing. Death would come for the brothers, one day. Kili only knew that he didn't want to live without Fili. The idea of it was more than he wanted to bear. If it was the will of Mahal for Kili to live on, without Fili, then he would, but he really didn't want that. He wanted Mahal to take them both, at the same time. "Would you like me to invite the family over tonight?" Tauriel asked.

Kili nodded. "Yes, I think that would be good. Who knows, Fili might live for many more days, weeks or months or even years, but I think right now, it would be a good idea for him to be with the family again."

"Rest, my dear," Tauriel pulled the blanket up around his thin frame. "I'll have everyone here later."

She got up and left. Kili sighed and sank back into his pillows.

"I heard all of that," Fili said. His eyes were open. They were a little cloudy and not the clear blue they used to be.

Kili chuckled. "I hope you don't mind."

Fili rolled over as best he could and looked up to Kili, who was still somewhat propped up. "I'm glad you did. I want to see everyone again." He sighed and looked at his brother. "I heard Thorin again, in my sleep. He's waiting."

Kili felt a tear run down his cheek. "Don't go, Fili. I don't want you to go."

"Kili," Fili reached a hand to Kili's and held it. "It's time for me to go, but I don't want to leave without you. Come with me."

"Does it work like that? Can I just die at the same moment as you?" Kili asked.

"I'm so sorry, Kili," Fili buried his face into Kili's hand. "That was a terrible thing to ask you. You can't come with me. You have a family who would miss you so much."

"You have a family too," Kili said.

"Yes, but I'm going to die soon no matter what. But you might still have years ahead of you. It was wrong for me to ask you to leave them just for me."

Kili snorted. "Just for you? Fili. I want to be with you. The children are grown. They have their own life and families now. I have you. I would do anything for you, and I would gladly follow you in death."

"I want you to be with me. I'm afraid of going alone." Fili sighed. He took a deep breath. As deep as he could anyway. He needed to keep breathing, but it was getting harder to do. Keep breathing until tonight. See the children once more. Fili's eyes closed. He still held Kili's hand.

"Fili? Fili?" Kili said, squeezing his brother's hand.

Fili took a few moments to open his heavy eyes. "Gosh you can be annoying," Fili smiled. "What's with you always waking me up from nice dreams?"

"Oh, you know me. I can't stand to be awake and alone. Now wake up, Tauriel said the family's just outside the door." Kili pulled on Fili's hand.

"I need help," Fili said.

Tauriel came to his side, helped him to sit up and she adjusted all the pillows, so he sat up, like Kili. She chuckled and reached over for his comb that sat on the bedside table. "You're braids are a fright. Let me fix them before everyone comes in." She brushed his white hair and undid the four braids that had been Fili's signature style since he was in his fifties. Fili closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of someone else running the comb over his head and gently braiding his hair. No one had done that since Hana died.

"Don't enjoy that too much," Kili said, looking at the silly smile on Fili's face. "That's my wife, you know."

Fili didn't bother opening his eyes, but he smacked Kili in the arm. Tauriel chuckled and snapped the last bead in place. She didn't say it, but in her mind she told herself that he needed to look good for when he crossed to the Halls of Mandos that night, for she could sense it, Fili would leave the realm of the living that night and there was a very good chance, Kili would as well, but she couldn't sense that. Perhaps because her love for Kili kept her from seeing his future. She ran a comb quickly over Kili's hair and pulled it back into the single pony tail that he had been wearing for a number of years now.

"Are you ready?" Tauriel asked.

Kili looked to Fili. He nodded and Kili nodded, too. Tauriel left the room and reopened the door a few moments later. The room filled with dwarves of all ages and all sizes. Thorin was there with his wife and two sons. Vijl's wife was expecting their fourth, child. After three rambunctious boys, they hoped this one would be a sweet lass. Mailis and her husband were there. Her children, Fili's great-grandchildren, a boy and a girl were standing in the far corner. Iomhar and Ireth and their son, and Klin and Keil finished up the family. The only one missing was Torsten and his family. Torsten was now a grandfather to three boys and was as proud as a dwarrow could be. They prospered well in the Glittering Caves.

Tauriel and Ireth had tea and cookies for everyone and they all sat together, in the room chatting. Fili loved to see all the family. Their family had grown so much in numbers. Fili couldn't help but wonder how many more grandchildren and great-grandchildren he would have had if Milly and Hrafn had lived. He smiled. He would see them soon.

Fili was growing tired. Kili sensed it. "Tauriel?" he spoke quietly to his wife.

She understood and stood up. "Family, I believe Fili is growing weary."

They all fell silent. Fili chuckled. "This has been a most wonderful evening. I love seeing all of you. You have made this old king very proud. I do not think it will be long until I leave this life, so I just wanted to say to you all that I love you and I'm proud of you and I wish you long, happy lives. May Mahal bless you and your families to be strong, brave, loyal, wise, and loved. May Mahal's hammer shield you. Live good, long wonderful lives." Fili gave a little chuckled. "You know, years ago, my Uncle Thorin came to Kili and I in a dream and told us he was watching over us, as are our parents, and other friends and family. We will get to see them again, which means that we never truly say good bye. So instead I say to you all, see you soon."

"No, Papa," Thorin threw himself at Fili's side. "No. Don't go."

"My dear son. I have been granted a good, long life. I wish it never had to end, but since it will, just know that I will always watch over you and I will always live in your heart. Take good care of your family. They are the most important thing in the world. Take good care of our people and of Erebor." Fili closed his eyes. A tear trickled down. He opened them again to see many teary eyes. Fili smiled. "_Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal."_

"Come along, everyone, it's time to say good bye," Thorin's wife and queen spoke quietly. She went to Fili and kissed him on the cheek. "_Lomil ghelekh_."

"Thank you dear, take good care of Thorin," Fili said.

"You know I will," the queen said. She went to Kili and kiss his cheek too.

Each member of the family came to say their goodbyes to Fili and many gave Kili their well wishes, too, knowing that Kili would not be whole once Fili had passed. Fili blessed each child, grandchild and great-grandchild that came to his side. Slowly, they left until Thorin, Vijl, Iomhar, Klin and Keil, and Tauriel remained.

"May we sit with you, Papa and Uncle Kili?" Vijl asked.

"We would like that very much," Fili said. Kili nodded.

Fili didn't have the energy to say any more. He listened as the boys talked quietly about this or that. His breath was getting heavy. His time had come. He could feel it. Fili looked to Kili. Kili understood. He always understood. He nodded his head and squeezed Fili's hand. Fili closed his eyes.

When Fili's consciousness became aware of his surroundings once again, he was momentarily confused. This place looked familiar. He looked around. He was alone. Last time he was here, he wasn't alone. Kili had been with him. He hear a voice break out into a laugh.

"Fili! Fili, my boy. You made it!" Thorin was running to Fili. Fili ran to his uncle and was pleasantly surprised to realize that he could run. Thorin crashed into him like a moving mountain. He held Fili in his arms with the strength of a bear.

"Uncle Thorin," Fili held his uncle tightly, breathing in that familiar scent that was only Thorin's.

"Welcome home. So, how was your life?"

Fili was grinning. "It was a great life. I had another son after Thorin. Did you know that?"

"I did. Fine lad, he is. I want to hear more about him."

"And Mailis had children, making me a great-grandfather. Can you believe that?" Fili laughed. "Erebor survived several more wars, although nothing as terrible as the Battle of the Five Armies or the battle during the War of the Ring. Kili's sons, they're great diplomats and they kept all of our ties with our allies strong, so Erebor was never without aid." Kili stopped in his story, his smile disappeared.

"What is it, lad?" Thorin asked.

"Kili. I miss Kili."

"He misses you. I don't think you will need to wait long for him," Thorin patted Fili's back.

"What do you mean? He's not going to do anything stupid or desperate, is he?" Fili asked.

Thorin chuckled. "Of course not, but for most of your lives, you and Kili have prayed to Mahal to keep the two of you together. Even Tauriel has prayed to Mahal on your behalf that he take both of his sons at the same time."

"Would Mahal even listen to the pleas of an elf?" Fili asked.

"Maybe not a normal elf, but Tauriel's been a part of our dwarven family for over two hundred years. She has shown her love and devotion to the dwarves during all that time. He will listen to one who has been so good to his children," Thorin explained.

"But he must not have. Kili's not here. Not that I want him to die, it's just, I don't want to be here without him." Fili felt an ache in his heart.

"Mahal loves his sons. I believe your wish will be granted."

"What wish?" a very familiar voice spoke up.

Fili turned to his brother, who looked as he had in his prime. His dark hair was its usual wild style, his eyes sparkled and his smile as wide as Long Lake. Fili threw himself at Kili. They laughed before Kili turned to Thorin and received the same bone crushing hug Fili had only just gotten.

"What took you so long?" Fili asked with a smile.

"Oh, you know, I had to have one more make out session with my wife," Kili grinned.

"Don't tell me you did that while my body laid next to you?" Fili grimaced.

"Course not. I died a day after you, so your body had been moved to the tombs. It gave Tauriel and I one more night to cuddle and talk together. I missed you, though. I couldn't have stayed any longer without you."

"A full day? But it was only minutes here," Fili said, looking to Thorin.

"Time is different here," Thorin shrugged. "Now, how about joining the rest of the family. They have been eagerly awaiting you."

"I'm nervous, Thorin," Kili said. "Father's there?" Thorin nodded. "I have no memory of Father. I don't know him at all."

"You'll know him when you see him and he knows you. He has watched over you boys your entire lives. Now, come along."

"Thorin?" Fili said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Both of you. But now, we need never part again. We'll be together always now."

Fili and Kili held each other's hand, and followed Thorin to their new life. They passed through a door. There in front of them, each of them wearing a big smile, was Dis, their father, Mailli, Milly, Hrafn, Graig, Hana, Bilbo, Sigrid, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin, Dori, Nori and Ori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, and many other dwarves who they had never met, but knew instinctively, like Frerin, Thrain and Thror and all their forefathers and many cousins. Such a large family, Fili noted. And they were all waiting to greet him and Kili.

"Don't just stand there like stone statutes," Bofur called out in his merry voice, "pull up a chair, have an ale and tell us about your life."

"Might take more than one ale," Kili smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Dis pulled her sons into a hub. "We've got forever to hear all your stories."

Thorin laid a hand on each of their shoulders and led them further into the family circle. Fili and Kili exchanged grinning smiles. Mahal had blessed them once again. They would never have to be separated again. Not forever.

* * *

_Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal - _May we meet again with the grace of Mahal

_Lomil ghelekh - Good night_

* * *

**It's over! I've enjoyed writing this story a great deal and I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks to you all who have read, thank you all who have left me comments, and thank you all for the follows and favorites. Several of you we've had PM discussions and that has been fun, too. It means a lot and I appreciate it. Keep in touch. I will see y'all around fanfic land!**

**-Idrylla**


	49. Epilogue

**I had a number of people ask me to finish the story. What happened to Tauriel? Would she ever be with Kili again? So here is an epilogue in which we find out what happened to Tauriel. **

**I do not know Tolkien's lore when it comes to the afterlife. This is of my own creation and I hope it satisfies. **

**Thanks again for all your support. I usually put this at the beginning of my stories, but this time, I forgot, so here is the obligatory disclaimer that I own none of this. It is a story of my own imagination using the delightful characters and places created by Tolkien and Mr. Peter Jackson. Thank you, good sirs, for these amazing books, movies and stories in which my imagination can go wild in. **

**-Idrylla**

* * *

Kili had never given much thought to the afterlife while he lived. He knew it existed. He had learned about Mandos and his Halls of Waiting, but beyond that, Kili had never bothered to learn more. It had always seemed too far off and unreal to give it much time or thought.

But now, he was here. Some of it was just what he would thought it would be, but some of it was beyond what he would have imagined. The Halls for Mahal's children were just what a dwarf would expect - stone. Halls of beautiful stone with pillars that seemed to reach impossible heights. There were huge forges for the dwarves to work their smithing craft and many did. Thorin, Fili and Kili spent a lot of time in the massive forges. No matter how many dwarves were working, there was always room for more. Kili had never been a great blacksmith, like Thorin or Fili, but he enjoyed working and found that in this afterlife, his body could work longer and harder than it could before.

His family shared a living area. They had a common living space and from that, there were doors that lead to various apartments and homes. His mother and father had a space. Fili had a space with his family. Thorin and Fire had their space. His grandfathers and cousins all had their own homes. Kili had a home too, but no one to share it with. He was alone.

He was not unhappy by any means. How could he be? But he did miss his wife and children. He loved to see Fili with his wives and children. At first that had been odd, and he worried that the three women wouldn't get along, but Mailli and Sigrid had been friends for a long time and Hana joined them ten years before Fili. So they lived together happily and Kili was very happy for them. He looked forward to the time when his own family would join him here. He didn't want his children or wife to die anytime soon, but the truth was, he was a little lonely.

Kili would often remind himself that Thorin had spent two hundred years alone before he married Fire. His mother and father had been separated for more than a century. Fili had spent many decades alone. Kili could wait a little while. But then, he wondered, would be he waiting for Tauriel forever? Elves didn't die, except in battle or some other traumatic event. Kili didn't want that fate for Tauriel, but unless something like that happened, he might never see her again.

One morning Kili woke and decided he didn't feel like working in the forge that day. He wanted to explore his new home.

"Hey, Kili!" he heard his brother call to him. He turned to see Fili jogging to him, his braids and beads bouncing as he ran. "Aren't you coming to the forge?"

"I don't think so today," Kili answered. "I thought I'd do a bit of exploring. Want to come?"

Fili's face sank. "Oh, I want to, but I promised Thorin I'd work with him today."

"No worries," Kili clapped Fili on the back. I' have a feeling this place is huge. It will take more than one exploration trip to discover all its secrets."

Fili smiled. "Tomorrow, can we go together?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you at dinner." Kili left and headed out of the spaces that, so far, he had spent all his time in. Dwarves were everywhere, going about their business. Polite grunts were shared as they passed each other. Even though the rooms and halls were filled with hundreds and thousands of dwarrow, Kili never felt crowded.

After a good long while, and wandering through many halls and chambers, he found a very different space. This wasn't completely stone and had more races than dwarves in it. Kili looked up and found himself to be standing under a huge stone archway. In front of him were other giant archways. One was made of trees, taller than any that grew in Middle Earth, and their branches twisted together to form a perfect archway. Another archway was of dark wood, carved with intricate geometric patterns and inlaid with gold. Another arch, well, it wasn't so much an arch as a perfect circular opening with flowers planted at its base, was painted bright yellow and was very cheerful looking. This was the Main Hall, where the Halls of Waiting for all races of Arda came together. Elves, men, hobbits and dwarves went in and out of the various halls, greeting each other. Some would exchange a few words together before going back to their own halls, while others sat together and visited.

Kili stood there a long time, watching everyone.

"It's an interesting place, isn't it?" a voice next to Kili said.

Kili startled. "Adad." Kili was still unsure of this dwarf who he knew was his father, but he didn't know him at all. They hadn't really spoken much since Kili had arrived. He hadn't been avoiding his father, but he had never really approached him either. He was worried about what his father thought of him. "Yes," Kili answered. "It's a very interesting place."

They watched the people for a while. A hobbit and elf greeted each other and sat down to chat.

"Are we allowed to cross into the various halls? I've not seen anyone go into one that is not their own races."

"Of course," his father answered. "There aren't many who actually enter another races' realm, but that doesn't mean it can't be done. Usually, any business or friendly visits happen right here, in the Main Hall. I've been here a long time, Kili. As you know, us dwarves rarely interact with other races in life, so in death, we rarely do either. I've never crossed to another's hall. I don't know anyone to go and visit. Until Thorin, very few who were not dwarrow crossed into our halls at all."

"Until Thorin?" Kili asked.

His father chuckled. They sat down together at a stone bench. "Thorin was, as you are very aware, one of the most stubborn, untrusting dwarves that ever lived. He had good reason not to trust others, but imagine our surprise when he takes up his quest to reclaim Erebor and has in his company a hobbit! A hobbit, of all creatures. And certainly, in the beginning, he didn't think much of that hobbit, but over the course of time, they both came to respect and trust one another. His company of dwarves, which included you, came to love and respect the hobbit. And then, you, my son, fell in love with an elf. An elf! And after much thought and persuasion, Thorin gave you and that elf his blessing and you married. I can say I was a little more than shocked."

Kili's face blushed. He wasn't ashamed of his love for Tauriel, but now, he was having to face his father for the first time. He couldn't tell if his father was disappointed in him or not.

"To shock me even more," his father went on, "Fili fell in love with a daughter of man. My own sons. And Thorin and your mother approved. I thought for sure that this could not last. But I watched you and your brother. I saw the great love you had for your wives and I saw their great love for you. It wasn't long before I forgot that your wife was an elf. Soon, I saw her as Tauriel, Princess of Erebor. When your first son was born, it was amazing. You were a father and Tauriel was a mother and your son was perfect. No longer were there just dwarves living in the dwarven realm, but elves and humans, all living together in happiness, respect and love.

"Thorin started something that had never before happened in Middle Earth. He brought four races together for a common goal and helped each other to become friends. When, years later, the Fellowship of the Ring was formed, it included hobbits, men, an elf and a dwarf. Companions who might not have been friends otherwise, came together, worked together, helped each other, fought together and to this day remain as friends. All races, all friends and it's all thanks to Thorin, Fili and you. It's absolutely incredible."

Kili thought about what his father had said. "So that's why Bilbo and Sigrid are here, with us, in the Halls for the dwarves?"

"Yes. They are free to return to their own people anytime and they often do. Sigrid has her mother and father and siblings to visit and Bilbo has his numerous cousins as well as his parents, but they have chosen to make our home their home."

"I had some hobbit friends. So did Fili. Can we visit them?" Kili asked.

"Yes, anytime."

Kili liked that idea. Each race had their own home, but they were not confined. They could go visit Merry and Pippin. He knew Fili would want to see Sam and Rosie and Primrose, if she had passed on yet. He could go see Aragon and Arwen and he could visit with the few elves he had known from Thranduil's Halls that had died in battle. He had friends in all the races. How rich his life had been because he had looked for friendship beyond his own borders.

Kili sighed. He still wasn't sure he would ever see Tauriel again.

"Adad? I'm so happy to be here, with you and Fili and the family, but I miss Tauriel. I could bear the separation if I knew one day she would join me here, but she's an immortal elf. Chances are, I might not see her again.

His father placed a comforting hand on Kili's shoulder. "One never knows."

* * *

Tauriel felt empty. She missed Kili, plain and simple. He was with his brother and his family. She knew this and was happy for him, but she still missed him. In the weeks following his death, she had managed to keep fairly busy, which had kept the worst of the sadness at bay. But now, there was nothing for her to do. She had no formal duties in Erebor. Her children were grown and independent. She was not needed.

Thorin had offered his aunt any position or task in Erebor she wanted, for which she was very grateful, but she didn't want any of those. Without Kili, she did not wish to remain. She knew elves could fade away and cease to live, but she wasn't sure how that worked or if it would guarantee her to see Kili again.

She decided she would go to the Greenwood. She use to find solace in the beautiful trees and streams that ran through the forest. Perhaps she could find peace again. That final night in Erebor, in her dreams, she dreamt of Kili, as she did every night, but this time was different. He was far away and she could not reach him. Her old friend Arwen appeared and stood before her. Tauriel bowed before the beautiful Queen of Gondor.

"My Lady," Tauriel spoke.

"Dear Tauriel, we are friends. You do not need to bow to me."

Tauriel stood. Beyond Arwen was Kili, far away and waving to her.

"What troubles you, dear friend?" Arwen asked.

"I cannot be with Kili. He has passed to the Halls of Mandos and I still live. I don't want to live without him any longer, but to end my life would be dishonorable."

Arwen took Tauriel's hand and held it. They looked out together and could see Kili, still smiling and waving.

"You can be with him. I am with my dearest Aragorn. After his death, I was so sad. My grief was so great. I could not live without him, but I couldn't die. I left Gondor. I wandered the forests of the Greenwood before I ended up in the forests of Lorien, the ancient realm of my grandmother, Galadriel. There, I found the peace of mind that I needed to fade and when I finally did, I found myself with Aragorn again. He was waiting for me."

"Can I fade?"

"If you choose. You are already halfway there. It can take a long time and it is not an easy path, but should you follow it, to the end, you will be with the one you love most again."

Tauriel took her eyes off Kili and looked to Arwen, but she was gone and when she looked back, Kili waved once more, before he turned around and ran. Tauriel woke suddenly. Her bedroom was cold and she was completely alone. She was under the mountain. Without Kili, she did not belong here. She wrote a letter to her children, telling them her plans, wishing them a loving farewell and promising they would meet again someday.

Tauriel left Erebor with nothing but the clothes on her back. She walked without stop to the Greenwood, her old home. She knew the paths and she avoided them, wandering aimlessly, searching for a place where she felt peace. Finally she found a spot, in a small clearing that was just right for her. The forest floor was soft and mossy. She could lay down and see the sky above her. When night would fall again, she would see the stars. She loved the stars.

She had walked for days and her body was weary. She kept her mind on Kili and ignored her old body's aches as she laid down and rested her head in the soft moss.

"Tauriel, I felt you enter my realm," the familiar voice of Thranduil spoke.

"My Lord," her voice shook. "I didn't mean to disturb you or the Greenwood." She didn't move to get up. She had no energy left.

"You have not disturbed me, but what you are doing now disturbs me. Tauriel, do not do this. Do not fade. One day we will take the ships to the Undying Lands. We will live forever in happiness."

"I can't, my Lord. Why would I want to go there? Kili wouldn't be there. I want to be with my husband," Tauriel's body shook in sorrow.

Thranduil sighed. "I feared you would speak so. I know the pain of loss you are experiencing. It doesn't always hurt as it does now."

"I don't belong in this world anymore. I can't return to live with you, in your halls and pretend that my life in Erebor had never happened. But I can't live in Erebor anymore, either. The dwarves who live and rule there do not know me the way Kili, Fili, and Thorin knew and accepted me. I have lived in two worlds, and now, neither is my home. I want to go and be with Kili again."

"You don't have much time left here, if that is your path." Thranduil walked several paces, his long cloak swishing as he moved. "I fear I will be having the same conversation in a hundred years when Ireth's husband passes away."

"That's my son's death you speak of," Tauriel said. "Iomhar is more elvish than dwarvish. He might live a very long time."

"Perhaps," Thranduil said off-handedly, "but he will die all the same and she will live on. Our immortality is a blessing and a curse." He walked over to her, squatted down beside her and laid his long, warm hands over her forehead. He brought his hands down over her eyes. "Be at peace, Tauriel. _Namaarie_, daughter of the Greenwood."

Tauriel laid there with her eyes closed. She didn't hear Thranduil get up and leave, but she could sense he was gone. She sighed. How long would it take? She hoped it would not take too long or be painful. Her heart ached.

She thought of Kili - his smile, his eyes, his voice. She remembered the first time he held her hand, the first time he kissed her, the first time he made love to her. She remembered the look on his face when she told him she was with child and the sweet, reverent way he hold Torsten for the first time. She remembered the way his body moved - the way he walked, the way he fought, the look of total concentration when he was shooting his bow. She thought of his laugh and his warm lips when he kissed her. Time passed slowly, but she felt the Light of the Eldar leaving her. All the while, she thought of Kili. His bright smile and his hearty laugh were the last things she thought of as her spirit finally faded away.

* * *

"Tauriel! You're here! Tauriel!" Kili couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, as beautiful as the day he married her. He ran to her and threw his arms around her waist. He had missed her.

She knelt down and kissed him passionately. "Your face. It was all I could think of. My final thoughts were your smile and here you are!"

"Yes, I'm here and so are you," Kili smiled. "I worried I would never see you again." He cupped her face with his hands and he kissed her again.

"I worried about that too, but Queen Arwen came to me in a dream and told me that we could be together again and funnily enough, it was Thranduil who came to me and gave me his final blessing, wishing me peace."

"Thranduil? Well, well," Kili smiled. He kissed her again. "How were the children, when you left?"

"They were well and happy. You can be very proud of them."

"I am." Kili threw his arms around Tauriel again. They kissed a while longer before he backed away and allowed her to stand again. "Come on. Everyone is waiting to see you and I want you to meet my Adad."

"It would be my honor," Tauriel smiled. She was with Kili.

He led her through a door. Fili stood there with Sigrid, Hana and another woman she didn't know, but assumed it was Milly's mother. Milly was there with her husband, and so was Hrafn. There was Thorin and Fire. And Dis. These people were her family. She squeezed Kili's hand. All was right in the world. This was precisely where she belonged.


End file.
